<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>across city skyline (and straight through my heart) by Halos_Boat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927176">across city skyline (and straight through my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat'>Halos_Boat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Famous Harry, Farm Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Slow Burn, So much of baked goods, The relationship between Harry and his boyfriend is toxic, Unhealthy Relationships, additional notes in the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson meets Hollywood Heartthrob, Harry Styles when he walks into Louis' little bakery one day.</p><p>Immediately, Louis is charmed by him and Louis thinks Harry might feel the same way, given the fact that Harry has visited the bakery everyday since he'd come to town.</p><p>Until one day, Harry walks in with a boyfriend under his arm and a smile on his face.</p><p>The one where Louis owns a small bakery that's well known in his town and Harry Styles is an actor who comes to town to film a new movie. Louis is endeared by him, but that doesn’t seem to matter since Harry Styles is already taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was based on a title an anon gave me on Tumblr and I came up with this summary as a result. I loved it so much I just had to write something with it.</p><p>I just wanted to address the unhealthy relationship tag. Harry's boyfriend in this isn't great and there are red flags of a very unhealthy relationship. I understand that because of that, it might not be everyone's cup of tea and that's totally okay! Please let me know if I left out any tags! </p><p>That being said, I hope you enjoy it and leave a kudos/comment if you can please! I really appreciate it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Louis' pants are too tight. They are too fucking tight. What the fuck?</p><p>Louis huffs, undoing the zip and pulling it off his thighs, the material clinging to it. He makes a mental note to stop eating all of the leftover Danishes from the bakery.</p><p>He can't help the fact that he makes the best Danishes in town, can he? And everyone in town knows it too. Rover's bakery is known for more than just one thing but the jam Danishes Louis makes takes the cake.</p><p>After deciding on loose tracksuit pants (that feel way more comfortable than the jeans anyways), Louis grabs his keys and heads to the bakery. He's only a few minutes late when he gets there but of course Niall is standing outside, waiting for him already.</p><p>The cool breeze hits Louis' face, making him shiver. Maybe it's good he didn't wear his skinnies today then.</p><p>"Hello, Ni," Louis greets, quickly fishing out his keys and opening the lock for the door. Once inside, Louis immediately feels warmer, even though the heat isn't even on yet.</p><p>"Morning, Tommo," Niall greets, pulling off his grey beanie as he follows behind Louis. He turns over their 'now opened' sign to the front and shoves his beanie into his coat.</p><p>"Need to get started on those cinnamon buns," Louis says, pulling off his gloves and copying Niall, shoving it into his coat pocket.</p><p>"Jesus, Tommo. Did you even eat anything yet?" Niall asks, moving to their kitchen in the back.</p><p>Louis follows behind him, both of them hanging their coats on the coat rack before Louis grabs the bowl of dough covered in cling wrap. "Just coffee," he replies, pulling out the wrap then the dough. He smiles, noticing it's risen enough.</p><p>"Take one of them pastries and have that at least," Niall sighs, hand on his hip like he's a mum reprimanding her child.</p><p>Louis waves him off, taking out the flour container and sprinkling some onto the marble counter top. "I'll eat just now," he says, rolling out the dough, "do you know my jeans don't fit me anymore?"</p><p>Niall raises a brow at him, taking out the bread dough and preheating the oven. "You haven't worn them in over a year. That's not unusual."</p><p>"I know, still was so weird," Louis scrunches his nose, "get the pastries and cakes to the front in the mean time, please?"</p><p>Niall nods, handing Louis an apron. "Don't forgot your apron," he winks, "and the bread is in the oven."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes half-heartedly. "Thank you," he mumbles, pausing to tie his apron.</p><p>Once the cinnamon rolls are in the oven, he joins Niall in front to help out. It's half six now, which means the morning work crowd will be coming in.</p><p>And sure enough, Niall is already chatting to Mrs. O'Brian when he gets there. She smiles politely at Louis. "How are you this morning?" she asks him, effectively stopping her conversation with Niall.</p><p>"All good thanks and yourself?" Louis asks, scanning the display of sweets.</p><p>"I'm good thanks," she smiles again before continuing her conversation with Niall.</p><p>Mrs. O'Brian is an elderly woman with peppered short hair and a kind smile and she was Niall's neighbor once upon time, when they'd both lived in Ireland. It was a pure coincidence that they ended up in the same English town a few years later and she happened to walk into Rovers.</p><p>Louis is straightening out the cheesecakes with his plastic gloves on when he hears the doorbell chime, gaining his attention. He puts on his best smile to greet the customer.</p><p>He's fairly tall, is the first thing Louis notices, and he has his sunglasses on even though there's hardly any sun outside. He's wearing a black coat, fitting his figure snuggly and his hair is in brown messy curls; something Louis dies for.</p><p>When the stranger looks up, Louis tilts his head to side. He looks familiar. Maybe Louis has seen him around town before? He doesn't think so though, considering the fact that everyone in this bloody town knows each other, right down to your post man's dog's name.</p><p>The stranger walks up to Louis with a cautious sort of expression on his face, though he gives Louis a warm smile. He has dimples too. Oh.</p><p>Slowly, he lifts his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. "Um, good morning."</p><p>"Morning," Louis greets kindly, shrugging off the fact that this stranger has probably the most gorgeous green eyes he's ever seen. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"Um, I've just come in for some coffee, actually. You do have coffee, right?" he asks with a short nervous laugh.</p><p>Louis' lips twitch upwards. "We do serve coffee, yes. How would you like it?"</p><p>"Strong and black, please. No sugar," he says, pursing his lips a bit into a smile that makes him look like what Louis can only depict as a frog, "oh, and can I sit down and have it?"</p><p>Louis nods. "Yes, of course," he says, "please, choose a table and take a seat."</p><p>"Great. Thank you," he glances down at the badge on Louis' apron, "thank you, Louis."</p><p>"You're welcome," he says, the man's face still ringing a vague bell in his mind, "I'll bring your coffee to you shortly."</p><p>"Okay, thanks again," he grins before taking a seat towards the corner of the small bakery, the chair dragging across the floor loudly. He makes a mental note to wax the floors soon.</p><p>As Louis puts the filter in for the coffee, Niall tugs on his arm. He frowns, looking at Niall. "What?"</p><p>"That's <em>Harry Styles</em>," he whispers, a grin on his face, "you just took Harry Styles' order."</p><p>Louis blinks, realisation dawning upon him. Right, the guy from that one show about werewolves that Niall is obsessed with. "Shit," he curses.</p><p>"You didn't realize this?" Niall almost gasps, "no wonder why you acted so chilled."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "Whatever, he's a human being, isn't he? He just wants some coffee so that's what I'll give him."</p><p>Niall stares at him before looking at Harry. "Fine, I suppose you're right. This is still so cool though," he giggles.</p><p>Louis chuckles lowly, shaking his head. He grabs the pot of coffee and one of their cups, carefully pouring it in. Louis takes a napkin and places it underneath the cup, heading to where Harry is sitting.</p><p>Harry looks up at him, placing his phone down. "Thank you," he says, opening the lid of the cup and blowing into it.</p><p>"You're welcome again," he laughs a bit, "can I get you anything else?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. "I'm okay, thanks."</p><p>"Are you sure? I make a mean Danish pastry," he smiles. Part of him is intimidated, it's Harry Styles after all. Now that he knows this is a well known actor, its in the back of his mind. But he tries his best to keep it at bay. Like he said, he's a human being after all, not just an actor. Still, impressing someone of his calibre with a Danish would be a huge ego boost.</p><p>Harry bites his bottom lip. He hums, like he's thinking it over. Finally, he nods. "The jam ones?" he asks.</p><p>Louis nods. "Yup. Raspberry jam. That okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry breathes out, "thanks again."</p><p>Louis smiles. "Be right back then."</p><p>He internally cheers as he heads back to the counter and display, grabbing a Danish and placing it on a plate before heading back to Harry's table.</p><p>"Raspberry jam Danish," he announces, placing it on the table, "enjoy and let me know what you think, yeah?"</p><p>Harry scans the pastry, smiling. "I will. Thanks," he says, for what feels like the hundredth time now.</p><p>Louis goes back to his other duties but he sneaks a few glances at Harry to see his reaction eating Louis' pastry. He's slow though, Louis notices. He mostly sips his coffee and scrolls through his phone.</p><p>There's a moment, where Harry let's out a small, soft, breathy laugh at something he sees on his phone and Louis' tummy does this weird flip. He can definitely see how and why Harry got into acting, what with a smile like that.</p><p>Louis shakes his head, ridding himself of any further thoughts. He's sure the fact that he is a famous actor plays into Louis' appeal towards Harry. Not to sound shallow, but he's only human. That sort of factor would add to anyone's attractiveness level, wouldn't it?</p><p>Whatever it may be, the bottom line is that Harry is fairly attractive and Louis is not blind.</p><p>When Harry does break a small piece of his pastry off and puts it into his mouth, he chews slowly, Louis distractedly placing two cinnamon rolls into a box for a customer. Harry raises his eyebrows at bit before diving back in for more.</p><p>Louis cheers internally again, pride swelling in his chest. Another satisfied Danish client. Louis finally closes up the box and hands it to Mr. Brown, waving goodbye.</p><p>"Still can't believe that's Harry Styles," Niall says, sounding utterly star-struck when Louis goes to the till, "like he's here sitting in our little bakery. What the fuck?"</p><p>Louis snorts. "He's cuter in real life, I must say," he says, straightening out his apron and glancing at Harry again. Harry is now wiping his mouth with the napkin Louis gave him and dusting off his fingers to the side.</p><p>"God, I know right?" Niall sighs dreamily, "even I would do him and I'm as straight as they come."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Seems like you have a but of a crush there , Ni," he teases, poking his friend's side.</p><p>Niall squirms away, swatting Louis' shoulder. Just as Louis looks up again, Harry is walking towards them, a sheepish, shy look on his face.</p><p>"Hi, the pastry was really good," he grins at Louis, "like, insanely good. I can't believe you made it."</p><p>Louis scoffs, pretending to be offended, placing a hand on his heart. "What on earth makes you say that?"</p><p>Harry shrugs, broad shoulders moving underneath his coat. "You look more like a choux pastry kinda guy than a Danish pastry kinda guy."</p><p>Louis furrows his brows, laughing at him. "How exactly do I look like that?"</p><p>Mirth swims in his eyes. He shrugs again. "Guess you just have a choux pastry kind of look."</p><p>Louis snorts, shaking his head. It's an utterly ridiculous conversation to have yet here they are...</p><p>"Anyways, where can I throw this away?" he asks, holding his dirty napkin and empty coffee cup in one hand.</p><p>"There should be a bin right outside," Louis points outside where a black bin is visible.</p><p>"Great, thanks again. I'll, um, definitely come back for another one of those pastries."</p><p>Louis grins. "I'll hold you to it then..."</p><p>Harry steps back twice before looking at Niall. "Oh, and bye to you too. Sorry I didn't greet you earlier," he apologises.</p><p>Niall makes a weird sound, something between a whimper and a... Neigh? His cheeks turn bright pink and he looks away. Harry frowns but doesn't say anything else, heading out of the little bakery and throwing away the dirt into the bin. Louis watches his lanky figure disappear into the crowd of people on the sidewalk.</p><p>Niall let's out a breath then whines. "I really embarrassed myself, didn't I?"</p><p>"It's fine, Niall," he says, patting his friend's back.</p><p>"God, he's just so intimidating but he's sweet and my word, is he handsome."</p><p>Louis stares at him in amusement. "Sure you're straight there, lad? Not very hetero of you to say that about another guy."</p><p>Niall huffs, rolling his eyes at Louis. "Whatever, I hope he comes back tomorrow. So I can redeem myself. Otherwise I'll have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of my life."</p><p>"A bit melodramatic, isn't it?" he asks dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Niall waves him off, "like you weren't staring at him the same way I supposedly did."</p><p>Louis shrugs nonclahantly. "He's quite attractive. What are you gonna do? Not gonna deny that."</p><p>"<em>See</em>, he's hot," Niall says, punching his arm lightly. Louis scowls, rubbing the spot that will no doubt bruise. He bruises like a peach.</p><p>"Okay, Niall. I'll leave you alone to fangirl while I get back to work. Try to keep it in your pants, Niall."</p><p>Niall glares at him, glancing at the customer sitting at the table nearby. Louis chuckles, turning around to head to the kitchen and work on the dough for biscuits in the mean time. The morning rush will die down slowly now so they'll have some time to get a few things in order.</p><p>When Louis gets into his car with Niall after work, Niall starts going off about Harry Styles. And it's amusing, really, how much of a crush Niall has on this guy.</p><p>"I mean, I heard he's the kindest behind the scenes and I guess we got to experience that, didn't we? Technically it was behind the scenes or whatever because there were no cameras around and he was really sweet. And he complimented your danishes!"</p><p>Louis laughs under his breath. "Jesus, Niall. How did I not realize you have such a crush on him?"</p><p>"It's not a crush," he mumbles, "he's just admirable."</p><p>"Right," he sings, "I wonder why he's here then."</p><p>"Well, I know he's working on a new movie. Maybe they're filming here," Niall says, resting his head on the window, "I wonder how it would be to work with him, like, on set and stuff."</p><p>"God," Louis shakes his head, "maybe you should ask if we see him again tomorrow."</p><p>"Maybe I will," Niall mumbles.</p><p>"If you can actually get out a word this time," Louis smirks.</p><p>"Shut up, he's intimidating," Niall whines.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. He kind of is but in an endearing sort of way? Louis shrugs it off. That probably doesn't make sense but it doesn't matter anyways.</p><p>Louis bids Niall goodbye when he drops him off then heads home. He makes a half-assed peanut butter sandwich before going to sleep. He's exhausted so it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.</p><p>____</p><p>The next morning, Louis really isn't expecting Harry to come in again. He thought that Harry was just being polite, probably. Like when you compliment someone's baby even though the baby isn't that cute just because you want to be polite.</p><p>But then Harry walks into the bakery again, same coat on but without his sunglasses on this time. He's wearing corduroy mustard pants this time though. It shouldn't look nice on anyone really, but they somehow suit him so well. It makes Louis envious. It's probably because he has a leaner figure that anything would suit him.</p><p>Harry smiles at Louis, a little wider and less guarded than yesterday. "Hello," he greets Louis, spotting Niall next to him and greeting him too.</p><p>Louis watches in amusement as Niall waves, cheeks red. Harry frowns again, Niall looking down at the cash in his hands, continuing to count the money instead.</p><p>"Uh, did I do something?" Harry asks in a whisper, hands in front of him, fingers fiddling like he's nervous. Louis watches Niall walk into the kitchen and sighs.</p><p>"He has a bit of a crush on you even though he denies it 'cause he says he's straight," Louis snorts.</p><p>Harry blinks. "Oh, uh... I'm sorry?"</p><p>Louis smiles crookedly at him. He still looks nervous and now a little guilty like he did something wrong. "Are you apologizing for existing?"</p><p>Harry's frown disappears, replaced by a mirthful smile. "I'm--- I guess so? I feel bad."</p><p>"Don't be. He'll come around if you stick around," he says, "so, how can I help you today?"</p><p>"Well, if you keep making those pastries, I probably will be here everyday," he chuckles, "and I'll take the same thing as yesterday."</p><p>"Okay," Louis smiles, "sitting down again?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry glances behind him, probably to see how many people are here.</p><p>"I'll get started on your coffee and get right to you," Louis says, turning around to start on the coffee.</p><p>"So, you recognized me then?" Harry asks, surprising Louis by still standing there, behind the counter.</p><p>Louis presses the button on the coffee machine, turning back around because it's rude to talk to him any other way. "Um, honestly? Not really. You looked familiar but Niall told me who you are and then it hit me."</p><p>"Ouch," Harry says, though there's a smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry. I know you acted in that werewolf series Niall loves but that's about it," he winces, "I'm just-- I mean this in the nicest way-- I'm not into all that stuff."</p><p>Harry cocks his head to the side. "What stuff?"</p><p>"You know," he shrugs, "media, acting industry, music industry--- that stuff. It's just... It all seems a bit pretentious to me. No offense to you---I mean, you seem decent so far."</p><p>Louis feels like he should stop talking, afraid that he might be pissing off this bloody millionaire actor but Harry laughs instead, taking a load off Louis' chest.</p><p>"I figured when you didn't ask for my name that you knew... but you're right, honestly. Most of the Hollywood is fake as fuck," he says, surprising Louis by swearing. Not that he can't swear, it's just... He doesn't know him that well so it's surprising to hear him say it. "I'd like to think I don't fall under that stereotype but lord knows the media will sensationalize anything to get the clicks so don't be surprised if I look like a bit of a dick if you ever Google me."</p><p>Louis smiles. Then the coffee machine beeps. He holds up a finger. "Let me get your coffee ready."</p><p>"Yes, sorry," Harry grins sheepishly. Louis is beginning to think that that sheepish look is something he does often.</p><p>"Don't apologize," Louis waves him off pouring his coffee into the cup. He grabs a napkin like the last time and places it on the counter. "And, like I said, I don't pay attention to that stuff anyways. Do you expect most people you meet to Google you?" he asks curiously, putting on his gloves then bending down to retrieve a pastry.</p><p>"If they haven't already," Harry shrugs, thanking him when he hands Harry his coffee and pastry.</p><p>"Well, rest assured, I don't need nor want to Google you. Sorry if that hurts your ego," he tries for a sweet grin.</p><p>Harry is still smiling. "It doesn't," he replies, sounding sincere.</p><p>"Good," Louis nods once at him just as another customer walks through the bakery. "Ah, you'll have to excuse me for a bit, Harry. Sorry."</p><p>"No, no, I'm sorry," he says, adjusting the coffee and pastry in his hand, "I'll let you get back to work," he says with that same frog-ish sort of smile.</p><p>Harry excuses himself to the new customer and seats himself on the same table he did yesterday. Louis doesn't know why but it makes him smile.</p><p>"Hello, Louis," the customer says.</p><p>Louis only then realizes that it's Barbara from the post office. He grins at her. "Hello, love. You look smashing today. How may I help you?"</p><p>"Oh stop," she waves her hand in the air at him, cheeks turning pink, "I'll take some of those danishes of yours and maybe four donuts?"</p><p>"Coming right up," he says, pulling a box out and then the tongs to grab the donuts, "the grandkids coming over today?"</p><p>He knows when she asks for quite a bit, it's when her grandkids from down south come to visit. She nods excitedly. "Yes, so make sure you pack more than five of your danishes. You know much they love them."</p><p>Louis flushes a bit. "Ah, thanks, Barb," he says modestly, closing the donut box then moving onto the pastries.</p><p>When she leaves, Louis happens to look at Harry's table only to see him already looking at Louis. Being evidently caught, his ears turn pink and he looks down at his coffee again. Louis wonders why he was looking at him. Was it something he said?</p><p>Niall chooses that time to come out of the kitchen with freshly baked blueberry muffins. He glances at Harry then turns to Louis while he places them on display.</p><p>"You can go say hi to him, you know?" Louis huffs, straightening out a crooked muffin, "these look great by the way."</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbles, "and no I can't. He's all famous and stuff."</p><p>"He's a person, Niall," Louis rolls his eyes, "and he doesn't seem half bad, honestly. At least so far."</p><p>Niall purses his lips. "Maybe another time," he says.</p><p>Louis leaves it at that. He gets back to his business, occasionally peeping a glance at Harry who mostly has his eyebrows furrowed while looking at his phone. Louis wonders if he always looks like that when he's on his own phone or if he's talking to someone that's making him do that. It's probably hard, being as famous as he is and having to deal with so much of negativity.</p><p>Harry finally gets up an hour later and walks up to the counter again, coffee cup and scrunched up tissue in one hand. "Thank you again for that. It was really good."</p><p>"You're welcome. You don't have to thank me so much," Louis says somewhat bashfully.</p><p>"I do. It's your hard work, it's only fair," he grins.</p><p>Louis smiles softly at him. That's a nice thing to say. "Well then I guess I should thank you for playing a heartthrob teen wolf too. As you can see it's touched many of our hearts," Louis says, pointedly looking at Niall.</p><p>Niall glares at him then turns to Harry before looking away.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "Glad to know that. Maybe this new movie will do the same."</p><p>"Right, I figured you're here to film something. Are you filming nearby then?"</p><p>"Literally up the road," he nods, "have you not noticed it? It's down the hill."</p><p>Up the road and down the hill. He chuckles to himself.</p><p>"Ah, yeah I'm afraid I don't to go up. I stay down the road and so does Niall. Well, not down the road, about ten minutes away but yeah you get what I mean. Is filming going well then?"</p><p>"It is so far, yes, this is the second last part of the movie. So after this I go back to LA to finish up," he explains then looks at Niall, "um, Niall, is it?"</p><p>Niall freezes from where he's sweeping, looking up at Harry. He nods jerkily. Louis bites back a laugh.</p><p>"I heard you're a fan. So, um, thank you," he smiles, dimples indenting his cheeks. Louis smiles at that. He's nice.</p><p>Niall clears his throat. "Y--yeah. You're, um, you're good."</p><p>Harry's smile widens. "Thanks," he looks at Louis again, "anyways, I should probably get going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Louis and Niall."</p><p>Niall flushes, waving at Harry. Louis snorts, shaking his head. "Bye, Harry. It's nice to see you again."</p><p>Louis finds that he genuinely means that. There's an aura about Harry he can't quite describe but he seems like a genuine, nice guy. If he continues to come into Rovers, Louis kind of looks forward to getting to know him a bit more.</p><p>When Harry walks out of the bakery, Louis laughs at Niall. "You, lad, are so smitten."</p><p>"I'm not. He's nice, okay? It's so... Nice."</p><p>Louis raises a brow at him. "Eloquent as always, Niall. I'm glad you actually spoke to him this time."</p><p>"Yeah," Niall scrunches his nose, "see what I mean though? He's kind. It's intimidating."</p><p>"He's intimidating because he's kind?" Louis repeats slowly.</p><p>Niall huffs. "You know what I mean," he grumbles.</p><p>Louis shrugs. "He seems ace," Louis says honestly, "you never really spoke about him before this, you know?"</p><p>"I did. But it kind of died down when his show ended. Haven't kept up with him in the media for over two years now."</p><p>"Two years?" Louis blinks. "He hasn't acted in that long?"</p><p>"Apparently a few small roles here and there but like I said I didn't really keep up. He broke up with his boyfriend and fell of the face of the earth. Only heard recently that he's acting again in this new movie."</p><p>Louis perks up a bit. So he is gay. Or interested in guys at least. Louis thought as much. "Interesting," Louis hums, wiping the counter.</p><p>"Yeah, wasn't pretty when he came out. I think that's why they broke up and he took a break," Niall sighs, "but he seems fine now, at least."</p><p>Louis frowns. He's young, so it must have been hard to come out especially when Louis knows they try and target a specific audience with guys like him.</p><p>Niall is right though, he does seem okay now. Louis hopes that's true. He really does seem like nice guy.</p><p>_____</p><p>Harry visits them the next day and the day after that and the day after that. He comes for ten days straight. Ten days. And he has a Danish every single one of those days. Louis gets to know a little more about him each time.</p><p>On a Monday morning, Harry walks in with a smile on his face. "Hello, Louis, Niall," he greets.</p><p>Niall mumbles a greeting in return, not quite over his shyness around Harry yet.</p><p>"Hey, Harry. How are you doing?" Louis asks, already moving to make his coffee.</p><p>"I'm good thanks. I'm off today, actually," Harry grins widely, "so I was thinking of being a little spontaneous and trying something else today."</p><p>Louis turns, raising an eyebrow at him. "Wow, look at you living life on the edge," he smirks.</p><p>Harry snorts. "Stop, I just love my routine, okay?"</p><p>"Just teasing, love," he slips out without a second thought. It's not unusual for him to use petnames on people but something about Harry feels different. Is it because he's so well-known? Maybe.</p><p>Harry's cheeks turn a little pink. "Well, um what else do you recommend then?"</p><p>"Everything, 'cause it's my bakery so everything is top notch," Louis says, "sorry, I have to be biased."</p><p>"No, it's good. You should be proud."</p><p>"Right, well," Louis pours his coffee, "second best seller is blueberry muffins. Niall makes em the best," he says, winking at his friend.</p><p>"Oh, um, okay, I guess I'll try one of those but what else did <em>you</em> make?"</p><p>Louis blinks, placing his coffee in front of him. "Oh, um, I make some really good cinnamon rolls. I just took some out of the oven so they're nice an hot if you want to try that."</p><p>"Okay, there's no pecan nuts in them, right?" Harry asks.</p><p>"No, none. Why?" Louis asks curiously.</p><p>"Allergic to them," Harry says, "throat swells up really badly."</p><p>"Oh, yikes. Lucky I don't have much pecan nuts in anything we sell here," he smiles sympathetically before grabbing his tongs and getting out a hot cinnamon roll onto a plate. He hands it to Harry who takes it and immediately brings it to his nose to smell it.</p><p>Harry hums on delight. "That smells incredible," he says, biting his bottom lip, "I'm gonna go sit down and eat this now."</p><p>"Okay, Harry," Louis laughs, watching him take his usual seat. He's a bit of an odd ball, Louis has noticed. Not in a bad way, not at all. He's a wonderful weird— in that type of way. Like Willy Wonka.</p><p>"Wow," Niall says beside him, keeping his voice low, "he only wants to have what <em>you</em> make, huh?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," he chuckles, "don't be jealous, Niall," he pinches his cheek teasingly.</p><p>Niall swats his hand away. "Stop it," he grumbles.</p><p>Louis smiles, again, getting back to work. Only now, Harry doesn't leave after an hour, because he's off. Right. Just before the lunch break and after the morning rush, Louis makes his way to Harry to give him some company since he looks a little lonely there. Louis isn't sure why he isn't leaving, honestly. Not that he wants Harry to, just that there's nothing really left for him to do.</p><p>"Hey, you," Louis says, approaching him. Harry looks up from his phone, smiling at Louis.</p><p>"Hey," Harry says.</p><p>"You're still here," Louis says, grabbing the chair opposite him and sitting down.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Why?" Louis asks curiously.</p><p>Harry shrugs. "I don't have anything to do today and my friends are busy, plus I don't know the places around here very well."</p><p>"So you'll sit in this tiny bakery and do nothing?" He asks, trying not to sound judgemental.</p><p>"It's comfortable here," Harry says, "I feel comfortable here."</p><p>Louis smiles softly. "Fair enough. Do you want something else? How was the cinnamon roll?"</p><p>Harry grins, sitting up straighter. "It was so good. You're really talented," he says, "and, um, I've been wanting to try a piece of chocolate cake, actually. Did you— did you make it?"</p><p>"Uh, Niall and I, yeah. Team effort," Louis says, "I'll get you a piece," he gets up, "and hey, I'm off for some lunch for a bit if you're up for going to a chippy nearby?"</p><p>"Uh, fish and chips, huh?" Harry hums. "Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>"Great. Don't fill up on the cake too much then."</p><p>He hears Harry laugh, the sound soft and airy. It makes Louis' stomach flutter. He ignores the feeling as he gets the cake on a plate for Harry and places it in front of him. Harry thanks him and digs in immediately. He moans so loudly that Louis hears it from where he stands behind the counter.</p><p>He watches Harry widen his eyes, covering his mouth, cheeks red. Louis laughs softly at that. At least he knows he can make a mean chocolate cake too.</p><p>At twelve, Louis asks if Niall will stay at the bakery while he takes Harry to the chippy nearby. Niall agrees so long as he brings him back some fish and chips too. Louis obviously says yes and with that, he and Harry take off. It's different now. There's no counter separating them, they're not in the tiny bakery, Louis can't peak at Harry now and then while Harry sits at the table and does his own thing. They're walking side-by-side now and Louis can see he's taller, though he hunches his back a little. His side profile is also exquisite, with a sharp jawline and pointed nose. He's very much an attractive person.</p><p>"So, do you like fish and chips?" Louis asks.</p><p>Harry shrugs. "I like food if it tastes good. I'm not very fussy."</p><p>"Well now you complimenting my baked goods doesn't feel as nice anymore," he laughs.</p><p>Harry huffs out a laugh. "I am fussy with my baked goods, sorry. I should have said."</p><p>"Right, right," Louis rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'm serious. I genuinely loved everything you've given me so far. I think my favourite is the chocolate cake though, I have to say."</p><p>"Oh? Better than my infamous danishes?" Louis asks.</p><p>Harry looks up thoughtfully. "Well, it is my favourite from the three so, yes, slightly better. But all are really good. I'm hopeless when it comes to baking. Can make a sick banana bread though, minus the pecan nuts."</p><p>"Well, I'll only believe it when I taste it then," Louis smiles, just as they turn the corner and reach the chippy.</p><p>Louis takes the liberty of ordering for them, ordering only two for him and Harry now and making a note to order Niall's just before they leave.</p><p>"How long do you have for a break?" Harry asks, waiting for their food with Louis nearby the chippy. Louis leans against the wall.</p><p>"About twenty minutes. Lunch time can get busy so normally one of us gets lunch and comes back to the bakery. We both kinda eat there. Or sometimes we have leftovers from the bakery. I don't have much of a sweet tooth though, believe it or not."</p><p>Harry blinks at him, surprised. "You're joking."</p><p>"I'm not," Louis laughs, "I never did."</p><p>"Well then how did you get into baking?" Harry asks, eyes swimming with curiosity. He really does have lovely eyes.</p><p>"I helped my sister for a bake sale one day and I never looked back after that," Louis says, "we made cupcakes."</p><p>Harry let's out a laugh through his nose. "That's cute. How old was she?"</p><p>"She was nine. I was fifteen," Louis explains, "and she still can't bake for shit."</p><p>"So do you still bake for her then?"</p><p>Louis opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the man calling out their orders. They retrieve their orders and make their way to a nearby bench.</p><p>"To answer your question," Louis says, sitting down, "I do, whenever I see her or the others."</p><p>"You have more sisters?"</p><p>"Yup. Five sisters and one brother."</p><p>"Holy shit," Harry breathes, chip paused at his mouth, "that's---that's--"</p><p>"Crazy?" Louis offers, popping a chip into his mouth.</p><p>"Wonderful," Harry shakes his head, "do they live far away from here?"</p><p>"Nah, not too far. About half an hour away. I see them sometimes. My sisters are spread out though. Lottie, the one I spoke about that I helped with her bake sale, she stays in London and the other one is studying in France. The rest are here."</p><p>"That's so fucking cool," Harry says, sounding like he genuinely is fascinated by it.</p><p>"It's all right, I suppose," he says, dipping some of his chips into the sauce, "how about you? Any siblings?"</p><p>"One older sister. She's doing her doctorate right now in Oxford, her last year."</p><p>"Wow," Louis blinks, "famous actor and a doctor. Your mum must be really proud."</p><p>Harry smiles softly, down at his food. "She is really proud. But she's always been supportive. Hell, she was supportive even when I was four and told her I wanted to be a homeless man."</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "Why on earth would you say that?"</p><p>"Because they were the only people I saw ever getting money for anything. I didn't comprehend that they didn't even have a home at four-years-old," he chuckles.</p><p>Louis laughs, shaking his head. "Well, now here you are being an actor. Is it something you've wanted since you were younger? After the homeless man phase."</p><p>"Yes," Harry nods, "been wanting to do it for a long time and I had small parts here and there when I was younger, commercials and stuff, before finally doing Grove."</p><p>"Ah, yes, teen wolf Era," Louis nods, "where you swept my best friend off his feet."</p><p>"Oh God," Harry chuckles, finally biting into his fish piece. He chews slowly. "He will never talk to me, will he?"</p><p>"He's just really star struck."</p><p>"So, he's such a huge fan of me and you two are best friends, but you didn't recognize me?" Harry asks.</p><p>Louis shrugs, licking his thumb, "he didn't mention you for a while and I have a bad memory."</p><p>"Well, how does that work with you remembering recipes then?"</p><p>"<em>Years</em> of practice," Louis smirks, "I'm guessing you have a good memory given your profession."</p><p>"I do. I always have," Harry confirms, "um , thanks for this, by the way, I haven't had a good fish and chips for a while."</p><p>"Oh?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him, scrunching up his sauce and grease stained newspaper.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been staying in LA mostly but I'm thinking about coming back here. I miss my family," he says, voice softer.</p><p>"You're from London originally?" Louis asks tentatively, not wanting to push him too much especially when this subject seems a little touchy.</p><p>"Holmes Chapel, actually," Harry gives him a crooked grin.</p><p>"Small town boy like myself," Louis grins approvingly.</p><p>"Yeah, so I wanna come back home for a bit. Maybe I'll buy a place in London. I've been wanting to do that for a while."</p><p>"Well, if that's what you want," Louis gets up, "do it."</p><p>"I will," Harry gives him a small smile, "we need to get back, yeah?"</p><p>Louis nods. "I'm glad you enjoyed the fish and chips though. At least now you know a place other than Rovers."</p><p>Harry shows off his dimples, grinning as they dispose of their empty papers. "Yeah, thank you."</p><p>"Come on, Harry," Louis beckoned him and they made their way back to the bakery.</p><p>"You're really cool, you know?" Harry tells him.</p><p>Louis feels an odd sense of pride in him. "Me?" he asks, almost incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah, you... You treat me like I'm normal, you know? I don't know-- I mean I don't know you for that long but thanks for not, like, being weird and everything."</p><p>"For not acting like Niall, you mean?" Louis jokes, touched at his comment though.</p><p>"Shame, it's all right," Harry laughs, "I'm kinda flattered."</p><p>"Thank you, I guess. For supporting my little bakery too," Louis says sincerely.</p><p>Harry let's out a breath as they approach the bakery. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p><p>"Yes. Chocolate cake this time then?"</p><p>Harry laughs. "Nah, I'll stick with the danishes."</p><p>Louis' smile widens. "Great. Will see you bright and early tomorrow then."</p><p>"Great," he takes a step back from Louis, "bye, Louis."</p><p>Louis waves at him then watches him turn around, walking down the sidewalk. He doesn't know where Harry's going now, he realizes. Probably back to wherever he's staying. Louis wonders why he'd stayed at the bakery if he could have just gone back to his place in the first place.</p><p>Eyebrows knitted together, Louis walks into the bakery again, Niall waiting behind the counter. He sees Niall's face contort.</p><p>"What?" Louis asks.</p><p>"You didn't fucking bring me my fish and chips," he harrumphs angrily.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>_____</p><p>Louis is talking to Harry at the counter while packing up an order of cupcakes a few days later when he happens to spot a little girl outside the bakery. Someone that mundane to see walking about isn't out of the ordinary but it's how she is that catches Louis' attention.</p><p>She's dressed in much too baggy clothes and dirt smeared onto her cheek and she has a baby in her arms. A baby. The baby looks to be no older than one and the girl herself seems to be no older than twelve <em>at least</em>. Then, Harry spots a little boy trailing behind her. He's tiny-- still a toddler by the looks of it.</p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, then following Louis' gaze to the kids outside.</p><p>"Give me a minute, Harry," Louis says. He pulls out a box and gets on his gloves, pulling a few different sweets into the box; danishes, custard tarts, lemon bars, cupcakes and two slices of cake squeezed in. He closes it shut and pulls off his gloves before coming out from behind the counter.</p><p>Harry looks at him curiously as Louis opens the door, half his body out of the bakery. He greets the kids tentatively. "Hi," he says, still startling the little girl. She takes a step back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you guys hungry?"</p><p>The girl looks up at him, squinting a bit. She nods slowly. Louis' heart aches. "Why don't you come inside and I'll give you guys something to drink and eat, yeah?"</p><p>He'd just wanted to give them sweets but now he can see up close that they look severely dehydrated and undernourished.</p><p>"We don't have any money," she says quietly, adjusting the baby in her arms.</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to pay for anything," he reassures her.</p><p>She glances inside hesitantly before nodding slowly. "Thank you, mister."</p><p>"No problem, kiddo. Come inside," he says, holding the door opened for them to walk in. He smiles at the little toddler following what Louis presumes is his sister.</p><p>He seats them at a table and places the box down in front of them. "You can take this away once you're done," he says, patting the lid of it.</p><p>She looks at him again. "Thank you so much," she says, sounding so sincere Louis might cry.</p><p>"No need to thank me. You have a mum or dad looking after you?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "Just me and my brothers," she says.</p><p>God it's sad. It's so frickin sad that Louis has a sudden urge to--- to take them in or something. Maybe he can call Sarah from the adoption agency and he can put them in the system? That might be better, right?</p><p>"Okay, well, my name is Louis. What's your name?"</p><p>"Hayley," she smiles a bit, "my brothers are Pete and Frankie."</p><p>Louis smiles at them. The toddler smiles back, toothy and wide. He laughs a bit. "Anything you want in particular that I can get for you?"</p><p>She shrugs. "Can we have milk for Pete, please?"</p><p>"Absolutely. I'll bring you guys some stuff in a few, okay? Sit tight," he tells them then walks back to the counter. Only then does he realize Harry's been standing where he left him, watching the whole time.</p><p>He has a look on his face that Louis can only describe as if he's in awe."What?" he asks.</p><p>"You're just-- you're so kind," he says quietly, softly, "that's so nice of you to do."</p><p>"It's nothing," he waves it off modestly, grabbing a few cups and pouring some milk into one.</p><p>"It's <em>everything</em>," Harry insists fiercely.</p><p>Louis stares at him. "Well, um, thanks, I guess."</p><p>Harry smiles in a fond sort of way at him. He looks at the kids sitting at the table. "Do you think if I go talk to them, it'd be okay?"</p><p>"I think so," he shrugs, "just be gentle."</p><p>"As if I'm anything but gentle," he scoffs playfully. Louis swallows.</p><p>"Go keep them company then," Louis gestures his head in their direction, "I'll be right there with their drinks and some stuff to eat. There's some cheese pies here I think might be good too."</p><p>"Okay, great. Did you, um, ask if they have parents?"</p><p>"I did. She said they don't," Louis says sadly, "might ask Sarah from the adoption agency what to do. They can't just live on the streets, don't you think?"</p><p>Harry nods, looking at them again. "I agree," he says, "let me go sit with them for a bit."</p><p>"You don't need to leave to film yet?" Louis asks.</p><p>"No, I have a bit of time," he shrugs.</p><p>"All right," he says, but he doesn't believe him. Harry almost always leaves around this time.</p><p>Harry smiles at him one last time and walks to their table. Louis watches him greet the kids with a smile and point to a chair opposite them. Then, he sits down and leans his arms on the table, chattering away to the little girl. Louis smiles fondly when he sees her laughing at something he says. He ignores the fluttering in his chest.</p><p>A few minutes later, he brings three cheese pies to them along with two glasses of water and one cup of milk. He deliberately puts the milk into a paper cup.</p><p>"Thank you again, Mister," she smiles up at him.</p><p>"Louis, okay?" he corrects her softly. "You're welcome, eat up and make sure you drink all that water."</p><p>She nods, placing the baby on her lap and attempting to drink some water and eat while also trying to feed him, placing the cup in his hands.</p><p>"Um, do you want me to help feed him?" Harry asks.</p><p>She stares at Harry, looking down at her food before nodding. "Only for a little."</p><p>Harry nods, reaching for the baby carefully. Once he has Pete on his lap, he holds the warm cup of milk to his mouth that Pete puts his hands onto, gulping some down.</p><p>Louis smiles at Harry. He really is a sweet guy. His initial judgment of Harry was spot on, it seems. Harry looks up at him too, smiling just the same.</p><p>Then Louis hears the bell ring and he's cut off his moment. He has work to do. Right. "Uh, excuse me for bit, yeah?"</p><p>Harry nods. "I got it, you can go."</p><p>Louie smiles again gratefully at Harry before heading back to the counter. He notices it's Mr. Erikson from North Avenue and grins at the older man. "Mr. Erikson, how may I help you today?"</p><p>"Some cream puffs please, Louis. Four," he says.</p><p>Louis nods and gets those into a box.</p><p>When he's done, Harry is still keeping the kids occupied, baby Pete on his lap.</p><p>"Isn't he supposed to be on set?" Niall asks, suddenly appearing beside him. "And who are those kids?"</p><p>"They were outside---homeless, by the looks of it. Have no parents. They seemed hungry so I invited them in for a drink and something to eat. And I packed some pastries and sweets for them. Harry said he'll keep them company and help the little girl look after her brother for a bit," Louis explains.</p><p>Niall blinks. "Wow, good lads. Both of you," he says kindly, "and poor kids."</p><p>"Yeah," Louis frowns, "thinking about calling Sarah and letting her know. I don't want them being on the streets, you know?"</p><p>Niall nods. "At least they'll have somewhere with food and water to stay in in the mean time."</p><p>Louis nods. "I'll give her a call and tell the Hayley."</p><p>"The little girl?"</p><p>Louis nods again. He looks at Harry and sighs. Niall is right. He's most likely meant to be on set right now but he's not. He's here talking to kids who are looking at him like he's the funniest person on earth.</p><p>His heart warms.</p><p>"Told you he's a kind guy," Niall nudges him.</p><p>"More than kind," Louis mumbles, smiling.</p><p>Eventually, he does tell Hayley what his plans are.</p><p>"So we have to stay with other kids somewhere?" she asks, confused.</p><p>"Yes, other kids who don't have mums or dads but they're looking for new ones to take them in. Mrs. Jackson is really nice too. You might like it there. You can check it out first. I'm sure she won't mind."</p><p>Hayley frowns but nods. "Okay. Um , do I have to come back here tomorrow? Can we?" she asks, brown eyes pleading.</p><p>Louis nods without an ounce of hesitance. He knows he's giving them things for free, which, financially isn't always a good idea but he can't be bothered by the numbers right now. Theyll be okay if they spare a few things for these kids.</p><p>"Thank you again, Louis. We should go now," she says, "I need to put Pete to sleep."</p><p>Louis kind of wants to stop them and let them stay with him for a while until they meet Sarah. It's bizarre though and it might be a little weird. He doesn't really know them and his place won't be big enough for three kids.</p><p>"How about they stay with me for a bit?" Niall asks. Louis and Harry look at him, surprised.</p><p>"What?" Louis asks.</p><p>"I stay with my sister and her husband and her kid, I'm sure they'll be okay with them for a bit while Sarah sorts something out."</p><p>Hayley widens her eyes. "I don't know," she trails off, "we have somewhere to stay, it's okay."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Louis asks. He can tell she's scared and this must be a lot for her so he doesn't want to push her.</p><p>She nods jerkily. "Yes, please. I will be back tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay, um let me give you some water and some milk for Pete, yeah?" Louis says, getting up.</p><p>"Okay," she nods, following Louis to the counter, Harry behind them and Niall getting back behind the counter.</p><p>"Um, I should go," Harry finally says as Louis hands Hayley the milk and two bottles of water. She hands her little brother the bottles and milk and takes the box of sweets.</p><p>Louis nods, seeing Harry frown at his phone. He's probably getting some shit from his director or summat. "Thanks for staying," he says.</p><p>"Of course," he grins them looks at the kids, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hayley. Bye Frankie and Pete," he says, ruffling Pete's hair.</p><p>He finally waves at Louis. "See you tomorrow," he says. He passes a smile to Niall and heads out.</p><p>Louis looks at the kids again. "Please be careful," he tells them, "and I will see you tomorrow, yes?"</p><p>She nods, smiling. "Thanks again. Bye Louis."</p><p>Louis grins at her, watching them walk out with a heavy heart. He wishes he could do more.</p><p>_____<br/><br/></p><p>Hayley does come the next day and luckily, Louis manages to get Sarah to come and see them too. She seems shy as she answers some of Sarah's questions but that's normal.</p><p>"I hope they get to go to a nice family," Harry says, looking at them from his usual seat. Louis is sitting opposite him, purely because he wants to keep an eye on the kids.</p><p>"God, me too. I hope they're okay. I know Sarah takes good care of her kids but... I just hope they're okay," he sighs.</p><p>"You're really kind," Harry says to him, still looking like he's in awe.</p><p>"So are you," Louis twitches his lips into a smile.</p><p>"Hey, um, if you're free for lunch, we could go back to the chippy. I'm finishing early today. Of course, that's if the kids are done by then."</p><p>Louis nods. "Yeah, sounds good," he says, tummy fluttering. It's doing that a lot around Harry, he's noticed.</p><p>____<br/><br/></p><p>The kids do end up going with Sarah, saying she has space for them and they liked the looks of it. And that Pete is still young; the responsibility to take care of a one-year-old shouldn't fall on her shoulders.</p><p>Hayley had hugged Louis as a thank you and it warmed Louis' heart. He made a promise that he'd come and visit them now and then. She also hugged Harry and he looked like he was going to burst into tears.</p><p>It's a quiet Sunday today and Harry comes in a little later than usual. He looks a little frazzled but he smiles anyways.</p><p>"Morning, Louis," he greets, walking up to the counter. He looks at Niall and greets him too.</p><p>"Morning, Harry," Niall says before Louis can get out a word. They both look at Niall, eyes wide. He hasn't said much to Harry, still. Even after almost three weeks of Harry coming in and out of their bakery every day.</p><p>"I hope you're doing well," Harry says, grinning.</p><p>"You too," Niall smiles back before going back to packing an order or eclairs.</p><p>Louis let's out a short laugh, looking at Harry. "Told you," he whispers.</p><p>Harry does that frog grin of his, making his tummy flutter again. Too much fluttering. Too much for it to be normal.</p><p>Louis swallows. "Coffee and what today?"</p><p>"Hmm, if you have an extra eclairs I'll have one of those."</p><p>"Coming right up, Harry," Louis says, turning to do his thing. Harry stays behind the counter like he normally does.</p><p>"Um, are you guys finishing up at midday today?" he asks Louis when Louis hands him the coffee.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Why? Chippy trip <em>again</em>?" he laughs.</p><p>"No, no," he chuckles, "I was wondering if you want to come to set?"</p><p>Louis searches his eyes, heart rate increasing. "Uh, I--are you sure?"</p><p>Harry furrows his brows. "Yeah. I would love to show you around. If you're interested, of course."</p><p>"Um, I--uh---"</p><p>"He can go now when you leave," Niall interrupts, "it's really quiet today so I'm sure I can manage alone for a bit."</p><p>Harry blinks at him. "I was going to invite you too if you wanted..."</p><p>"No, it's okay," Niall waves him off, "take Louis around today; I'm sure he'd love to go."</p><p>Harry looks at Louis again. "Well, would you? No pressure."</p><p>Louis let's out a breath then sighs. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>"Yay," he grins, showing off those bloody dimples that make Louis feel---f<em>eel</em>. Just feel.</p><p>He smiles, getting out the eclair and handing it to Harry. Harry thanks him, making his way to the table and sitting down.</p><p>Louis looks at Niall, moving closer to him.  "What was that about?" he whispers.</p><p>"I know you want to go. You seem to enjoy spending time with him so I helped you out," he shrugs, "you're welcome."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes half-heartedly. "Thanks I guess," he mumbles. When he looks up again, he notices Harry already looking at him. Harry smiles, waving.</p><p>Louis laughs softly, amusing him by waving back in an exaggerated manner. Harry laughs-- giggles, more like. Louis doesn't know why his tummy doesn't stop fluttering the entire time.<br/><br/></p><p>It's safe to say that Louis is definitely out of his comfort zone here. He's not used to this, of course, but Harry moves around the set so effortlessly, greeting everyone he sees.</p><p>He reaches a bunch of people seated on those chairs he sees in TV meant for directors and producers. Harry places a hand on his back to push him forward gently, introducing him to the few men and women.</p><p>"This is Louis, everyone," Harry says with a grin.</p><p>A man with a barret (yes a barret) and stubble on his chin smiles. "You're the Danish man."</p><p>Louis blushes. "Uh, I guess so?"</p><p>"Harry refuses to share them with us. He goes and gets them only for himself," a woman with striking red hair says, "my name is Heather by the way."</p><p>Louis reaches out to shake her hand. He finds out the the man with the barret is the director, his name is Jack and the man to his right with curly hair and brown eyes is Charlie, an executive producer along with Heather. The quieter woman is blonde, she's the makeup artist, Harry explains. Her name is Jessica.</p><p>He fits in effortlessly with them. Louis is even lucky enough to see him act out a scene, albeit a short one. And he's just---he's mesmerizing. He's so good at what he does and he's clearly passionate about it.</p><p>When he's done, he pulls Louis by his arm to introduce him to more people, one of them being his best friend and co-star by the name of Zayn. And boy is This Zayn guy a sight for sore eyes. He's so gorgeous it should be a crime.</p><p>And yes, he's gorgeous but it doesn't stop the fact that his belly does a weird flip when he hugs Harry tightly. He and Harry have never hugged, he's realizes, a little upset.</p><p>They don't know each other for that long though, to be fair. Louis is just overreacting. It's fine. It is.</p><p>"Zayn, this is Louis," Harry squeezes Louis' shoulder, "and Louis this is Zayn one of my best mates."</p><p>Zayn grins and extends his hand out for Louis. Louis shakes it, smiling back. "I've heard a lot about you," Zayn says.</p><p>Louis pulls his hand back, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess... Danish guy?"</p><p>Zayn chuckles. "Not only that but he does go on about them. I was surprised 'cause he never eats them otherwise."</p><p>Louis raises his brows. That's news to him. He looks at Harry. Harry shrugs, cheeks red, looking at Zayn instead.</p><p>"Are you meant to be shooting a scene right now?" Harry asks him, giving him a pointed look.</p><p>Zayn glances at his watch. "Yeah, shit," he sighs, "oh, before I forget, when is Ethan coming?"</p><p>"Few days probably," Harry replies. Louis looks down at the ground, digging his shoe into the pavement.</p><p>"Okay, great. It was nice meeting you, Louis. I'll see you soon again, hopefully," Zayn says, waving at him before sauntering away.</p><p>"You didn't recognize him did you?" Harry asks Louis.</p><p>Louis shrugs. "Sorry. You know I'm bad with that stuff."</p><p>Harry chuckles, shaking his head. "It's fine. Hey, let me show you my trailer."</p><p>"Okay," Louis grins. It's late and he should be getting home but he's enjoying seeing this part of Harry. It's nice to see him for a change.</p><p>Harry's trailer is everything Louis expected it to be, which is weird, because he hasn't known him for too long. But he's not surprised to see a cupboard full of oreos and chocolate, a fish tank with two goldfish, more than one kind of cologne on his dressing table along with other products like a mattifying powder, lip gloss even mascara. And he's surprised by none of it.</p><p>"I like being in here. I made it my home more or less. Aside from the flat I'm staying in here of course."</p><p>Louis nods, scanning the place. It feels homey--like he's here most of the time, which, Louis supposes he is.</p><p>"You like reading too, huh?" Louis asks, noticing a few books laying hap-hazardly on a small coffee table between two armchairs.</p><p>"I do. The movie is based on one of my favourite books," he explains then walks to the table, picking up and opened book and showing it to Louis.</p><p>"The Turning of the Screw," Louis reads, "I think I've read that. Didn't know this was a horror from the scene I just watched."</p><p>"Really?" he tilts his heads then shrugs, "it was only a minor scene for me to film though so maybe that's why. Did you enjoy it though?"</p><p>"Oh yes, of course. You're really good at what you do. I can't wait to watch it when it comes out," Louis says sincerely, smiling at him.</p><p>"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Harry says softly, his smile almost shy, "You're good too, by the way."</p><p>"Huh?" Louis asks, confused.</p><p>"At what you do, I mean," he clarifies.</p><p>"Oh," he laughs, "me baking cakes and pastries is nothing compared to your acting."</p><p>"Hey," Harry frowns, placing his book down, walking a little closer to Louis, "what you do is important because it makes you happy doing it. You're feeding people your love. Of course that's important."</p><p>Louis grins crookedly. Of course he'd say something like "feeding people your love". "Thank you. I'm glad to know my danishes got you so whipped. You've even given me a reputation now."</p><p>Harry chuckles, green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well, it's not only that that I go on about, I'll have you know."</p><p>"Oh?" Louis raises his brow.</p><p>"Yeah, you're a great guy, Louis. You're kind and genuine and you're funny."</p><p>Louis swallows at his words. God he feels like he's getting more and more fucked each day he spends with this boy.</p><p>"Talking about yourself there, are you?" he laughs it off nervously.</p><p>Laughing off his feelings. What is he, an air sign?</p><p>"Oh now you're just flattering me," Harry giggles, pushing his shoulder in a playful manner.</p><p>"And you were just flattering me, of course," Louis says, "it's fine, I deserve it once in a while. And it feels like nice coming from you."</p><p>"Why? 'Cause I'm Harry Styles?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "You're you," is all he replies with. He watches Harry's eyes soften.</p><p>"Thank you," he says quietly. All Louis can do is smile back.</p><p>Okay. He's so fucked.<br/><br/></p><p>_____<br/><br/></p><p>By the time Louis realizes he has a tiny crush on Harry bloody Styles, it seems that Niall catches up too. He barely has time to accept it before he's running his mouth and making it obvious.</p><p>Harry is sitting at his table and he spills some of his coffee onto his lap and he smiles sheepishly at Louis about it. Louis shakes his head fondly, watching him clean it up with the napkin.</p><p>"Did you notice he looks like a frog when he smiles sometimes?" Louis then asks, a little too deep in thought about his smile.</p><p>Niall stares at him. "Uh, no?"</p><p>Louis hums, noticing Niall is looking at him a little weirdly. "What?"</p><p>"Do you have a crush on him?" Niall asks, a small smirk on his face.</p><p>Louis clears his throat. So he's a dumbass who's making it very obvious indeed. "Um, no?"</p><p>Niall cackles suddenly. "I can't believe you have a crush on him after all the shit you gave me."</p><p>Louis' cheeks turn warm. "Shut up."</p><p>"I will absolutely not shut up about this," Niall pokes his nose.</p><p>Louis rubs the spot, scrunching his nose. "Well, it wouldn't matter 'cause he's all... Like famous and stuff."</p><p>"What happened to' he's a human being too, Niall'?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean," Louis mumbles, "who's to even say he'd like me back?"</p><p>Niall chews on his lip, moving closer to Louis. "He only wanted to try <em>your</em> pastries, remember?"</p><p>Louis opens his mouth to protest. Because that's stupid. It is---isn't it?</p><p>"And," Niall continues before he can get out a word, "he wanted to take <em>you</em> on a tour of the set, he speaks to his best friend and co-workers about <em>you</em>. It's clear that he's fond of you at the very least. He's not doing that to me, is he?"</p><p>"He did offer for you to come on set," Louis grumbles.</p><p>Niall huffs out a laugh. "It's cute that you like him and I think he may like you too."</p><p>Louis looks up bashfully. "You think so?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"Well, there's this weird staring thing he does whenever you're not looking. He's looking right now."</p><p>Louis frowns, looking up. Sure enough, he's looking at Louis. Caught, like he was weeks earlier, he quickly looks away.</p><p>So, maybe Niall is right. It's just--it's always scary realizing this shit, isn't it? You know it's happening but you never really <em>realize</em> it. Louis let's out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Invite him over for our pictionary night," Niall suggests, nudging his side.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "God, that sounds so lame," he groans, turning around to wipe the coffee counter.</p><p>"It's pictionary," he pouts, "who doesn't like pictionary?"</p><p>"I like pictionary," Harry says, startling him.</p><p>"Jesus," Louis places a hand over his heart, turning to face him, "you scared me."</p><p>"Sorry," he gives Louis a lop-sided smile.</p><p>"So you like pictionary, huh?" Niall asks, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"I do," Harry nods, "I'm good at it too."</p><p>"Well, we're having a pictionary night on Saturday if you want to join us," Niall says, Louis staring at Harry to gauge his reaction.</p><p>"Really?" he asks, eyes bright like he's excited about it.</p><p>"It's lame. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Louis says, singing a bit.</p><p>"No, I would love to," he breathes out, putting his hands into his pockets, "can I bring Zayn and his boyfriend?"</p><p>"He has a boyfriend?" Louis asks, hoping he couldn't hear the relief in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, Liam. They've been together for, like, a decade," Harry smiles, "anyways, is it all right if they come too? Zayn loves pictionary."</p><p>"Of course. The more the merrier," Niall cheers, "it's at Louis' place."</p><p>Louis is surprised he's actually saying more than one sentence in front of Harry right now. He's gotten better but it's still on and off.</p><p>"Yeah, um, let me write down the address for you," Louis says, looking for a pen and paper.</p><p>"Or, um, or you could give me your number," Harry suggests, bouncing on his toes a bit.</p><p>Louis can practically see Niall beaming through his peripheral vision.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure," Louis scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket as they exchange numbers.</p><p>Harry smiles, putting his back into his coat pocket.</p><p>"So do you have any other coats you wear or is it just this one?" Louis asks, in hopes to lighten the mood a bit. For himself at least.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "I have more but I really like this one. It's one of my comfort clothes."</p><p>"Comfort clothes?" Louis asks, tilting his head to the side curiously.</p><p>"Yes, clothes that give me comfort," he explains, "I wear them all the time because I find comfort in them--  just like my rings."</p><p>"You do have an awful lot of rings," Louis says.</p><p>"Hey," Harry drawls out, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Only teasing, love," he lets the pet name slip. He does call a lot of people 'love'. He <em>does</em>, okay?</p><p>"Okay," Niall says slowly, clearing his throat, "I'm going to the back to get those buns ready."</p><p>"Oh, uh, okay. I'll come in just now," he says. Niall nods, smiling at Harry before walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask, how are those kids? Hayley and her brothers?"</p><p>"They're good, yeah. I spoke to Sarah the other day. She says they're settling in well and she actually saw Hayley smiling the other day which is a good thing."</p><p>Harry grins widely. "That's so good. I'm so glad."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'm going to see them soon. Would you like to come? If you have time of course."</p><p>"Um, yeah, sure," he says , but his eyebrows are furrowed like he's not sure about it, "when and what time?"</p><p>"Next week Monday," Louis says, "I finish at three so I'll go there straight after work."</p><p>"Oh , we should be wrapping up filming for the day by then," Harry grins, "Okay, I'll come with."</p><p>"Okay," Louis grins, "I'm sure they'd love to see you again too."</p><p>"I hope so. Um, do you think Sarah will take a donation for the homes?"</p><p>Louis blinks, nodding. "Yeah, I think so. You're thinking of making one?"</p><p>"Yes. I--" he sighs, a bit sad, like he's disappointed in himself, "I forget sometimes, you know? That people aren't as lucky as me. Some people barely make it through--- like those kids--- I hate that I forget that. I need to give back more. I try to but I know I can do better."</p><p>Louis smiles kindly. "That's good. I'm sure you're doing more than some other famous people."</p><p>Harry shrugs. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Niall calling out for Louis.</p><p>"Uh, sorry," Louis stands up straighter, "I have to go."</p><p>"It's fine. I'll see you for pictionary then, yeah?" he grins.</p><p>Louis smiles back, nodding. "Don't be late, Styles."</p><p>"I'll try my best to be punctual, Louis," Harry rolls his eyes, tone dry but playful.</p><p>With that, Louis shakes his head and heads to the kitchen.</p><p>"Do your thing with the dough," Niall says, "I'll go manage out front."</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Louis says, happily taking over.</p><p>By the end of the day, when Louis checks his phone, he finds more than one text from Harry.</p><p>
  <em>Should I save your name to Danish guy? XD</em>
</p><p><em>I'm just joking. You're Louis</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Zayn is in for pictionary btw and Liam too :) will see you then!</em>
</p><p>Louis shakes his head, grinning. Man, Harry Styles is really something else.</p><p>___<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Pictionary night finds Louis so nervous that his palms are sweating.</p><p>"Why are you so nervous?" Niall asks, "is it because of your crush?"</p><p>Louis glares at him. "No, it's because two fucking famous actors are going to come to my home. My tiny two-bedroom flat. What will they think?"</p><p>It's not a lie, really. He's intimidated by it. They're used to living in luxury, no doubt. Louis' flat is far from what is deemed as 'luxury', aside from a range of expensive bath salts, that is. (He has to have his skin smooth and soft, okay?)</p><p>"Right, I mean I'm excited to meet Zayn Malik but I'm sure you're nervous for other reasons too," Niall gives him a pointed look, "and don't even deny it, you've already basically admitted you have feelings for him."</p><p>"A crush," he amends. 'Having feelings' sounds way too intense. He doesn't know Harry that well to <em>have feelings</em> for him. It's just a crush.</p><p>"Well, whatever. You admitted it's a crush and I, for one, am very interested to see how this is going to turn out."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, wiping his hands on his trackies. Harry, Zayn and Liam arrive shortly after Niall and Louis bring out the game and place it in the living room.</p><p>"Hey, you found the place," Louis says as soon as he opens the door, "yeah and we brought sustenance," he says with a grin, holding up a blue container.</p><p>"He didn't find it, we did," Zayn says swatting Harry's arm, "nice to meet you again, Louis. This is Liam," he says, stepping inside to reveal a taller boy with curly brown hair and stubble. His hair may be curly like Harry's but it's different to Louis. As much as Louis' type is someone with curly hair, it's not quite the same seeing it on Liam.</p><p>"Hey," Liam extends his hand out for a handshake, "nice to meet you, Louis."</p><p>"You too, please come in. Niall, my friend is setting up everything for the game," he laughs, a little nervously.</p><p>Zayn and Liam walk in first, Harry behind them. He leans down when he's next to Louis, hot breath over Louis' ear as he whispers, "I made the banana bread I promise will blow your socks off."</p><p>Louis shivers a bit and shifts away, snorting. "Yeah all talk for now. We'll see."</p><p>Harry grins. "Can I put it in the kitchen?"</p><p>Louis nods. "come with me."</p><p>It's not that big and it's an opened plan kitchen and dining area so it's basically six steps away from the front door.</p><p>"I love your back splash," Harry says, placing the container on the small island in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>Louis follows his gaze, eyebrows furrowed. "The brick? Yeah, I just hated the wallpaper that was there so I stripped everything off."</p><p>"It's nice. Rustic," Harry says, looking at Louis, "your place seems nice."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Thanks," he says, knowing Harry is probably just being polite.</p><p>"I'm serious," he frowns, "I haven't seen everything but it's nice so far."</p><p>"I'm sure you're used to much better," Louis says, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not a snob," he laughs a bit, "you know me better than that."</p><p>Louis swallows. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous, honestly."</p><p>"Nervous?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know. It's stupid. Like it's just me in my tiny flat and you and your friends-- I don't know," he shakes his head.</p><p>"Louis, it doesn't matter how big your house is. We're not that shallow or superficial," he says firmly, "we don't care."</p><p>"I know," Louis sighs, "forget about it, let's go start the game, yeah?"</p><p>Harry is still frowning but he nods, following Louis to his living room.</p><p>"Ah, Louis. We're just sorting out teams. It's a bit difficult 'cause there's five of us now."</p><p>"We could go three against two?" Liam suggests.</p><p>"Okay, so you Zayn and Harry against Louis and I?" Niall asks, just as Harry sits down next to Louis.</p><p>"Why don't we make it interesting and have Liam and I with either you or Louis and Harry with whoever is left? We don't know each other that well, it'll make things more interesting."</p><p>Louis shrugs. Niall agrees before he can even speak. "I say Harry and Louis can be in a team together."</p><p>Louis suppresses a groan. He knows what Niall is doing, if the smile on his face is anything to go by.</p><p>"Oh, I'm good with that," Harry grins , "I think we can still kick their arses. What do you say?"</p><p>Louis swallows. "Yeah," he nods, a little more determined, "let's kick their arses."</p><p>"Great," Liam rubs his hands together, "let's get even more comfortable."</p><p>"Yeah, nice sofas, mate," Zayn comments, patting the suede material.</p><p>"Thanks," Louis smiles shyly. He's worried about nothing. Just because they have higher statuses, so to say, doesn't mean they're Hollywood pricks with gold up their arses.</p><p>See, Louis doesn't know what to expect as they play. If it were him and Niall in a team, he knows they'd be more in tune with each other. They've been friends for years, after all. Being in a team with someone you don't really know all that well should be harder. It should be.</p><p>But him and Harry--- it's crazy how they're already so in tune with each other. Louis will barely get into drawing whatever he needs to before Harry gets it right and vice versa.</p><p>When they do end up winning, it's the first time they hug each other; it's the adrenaline, the feeling of being victorious and happiness. But Harry doesn't even blink twice about it, pulling away and flipping off Zayn, Liam and Niall.</p><p>Louis eventually let's out a laugh. He needs to calm down. They're <em>friends</em>. They <em>are</em> friends now. This is normal. Louis can't hold his breath for everything that happens between them. It's just a bloody crush. And honestly, who wouldn't have a crush on him? He's charming and he's kind and he has dimples for fucks sake.</p><p>"You guys cheated, I swear to God," Zayn grumbles unhappily.</p><p>"Someone is a sore loser," Louis scoffs playfully.</p><p>Zayn stares at him before he laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>"I say we do another round," Liam chimes in.</p><p>"We can and we'll still beat you," Louis says, patting Harry's back, "right, Harry?"</p><p>Harry grins at him. "Yeah," he agrees easily, "but can we take a banana bread break first?"</p><p>"Oh, yes please," Liam says, already getting up.</p><p>"Banana bread break," Harry laughs to himself.</p><p>"God, Harry," Zayn groans, getting up too,"let's go eat that bloody banana bread."</p><p>"Always up for banana bread," Niall says, "come follow me to the kitchen."</p><p>Niall walks out first, followed by Zayn and Liam, their hands intertwined. Louis smiles at that.</p><p>"We're a dream team, aren't we?" Harry says to Louis, his smile small but eyes searching Louis', as if he were looking for approval or something.</p><p>"Not after you laughed at banana bread break," Louis quips, smirking.</p><p>Harry clicks his tongue. "It was funny."</p><p>"Hardly, love," Louis says, chuckling lowly. It feels different now, calling him that. There's more weight behind it, at least for Louis.</p><p>"Whatever. Come on, I want <em>you</em> to taste it," Harry says, grabbing Louis' arm gently and taking him to the kitchen where the other three are already devouring it.</p><p>"Hey, hey, leave some for us," Harry scolds them, swatting Liam's hand away when he reaches for more.</p><p>Niall chuckles. "There's some white cake in the fridge if you want."</p><p>Liam's face brightens. He nods.</p><p>"Here," Harry pushes the container into Louis' chest. He grabs it and sniffs it immediately. It's a force of habit. It smells pretty good.</p><p>"So, Niall, you're the one who couldn't talk to Harry, huh?" Zayn asks just as Louis puts a piece into his mouth. He feels Harry's stare practically burning a hole into his skull.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Niall huffs, cheeks pink, "he's not too bad though."</p><p>Harry snorts, glancing at Niall. "Thanks, I guess."</p><p>"Honestly don't know how I'm so okay with you being here," Niall says to Zayn.</p><p>Louis raises his eyebrows as he swallows. "That's... Pretty good actually."</p><p>"Thanks---hey, why do you sound so surprised about it?" he asks, eyebrows drawn together.</p><p>Louis giggles, placing the container down. "Just because it's funny when you get offended."</p><p>Harry's features soften out. He shakes his head. "Are we ready for round two yet?"</p><p>They win round two and Louis can't explain why once again. They worked well together. They hug again and it's nice. Harry's a good hugger.</p><p>When it comes time for them to leave, Harry surprises him by saying he wants to stay a bit. Louis looks at him, raising an eyebrow in question.</p><p>"If that's okay with you, of course," Harry says quickly.</p><p>Louis blinks. "Um, yeah I guess."</p><p>"You sure?" Zayn asks Louis, "I know he can be a lot. You can only handle him in small doses."</p><p>Harry let's out an offended scoff and Louis laughs. "It's fine. How are you going to go home though?"</p><p>"We can leave the car here and take a taxi back," Liam offers.</p><p>"I can drop you guys off," Niall says, "I don't mind."</p><p>"That'd be great. Thank you," Liam says with a smile, "see you later then?"</p><p>Harry nods. "Please clean up when you're done," he warns them.</p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, Liam blushes. "Goodbye, Harry," he sings, waking away then looking over his shoulder, "Thanks for having us, Louis."</p><p>Louis raises his hand up. "Any time."</p><p>Liam and Zayn walk out, leaving only Niall at the threshold of the door. "Night, Harry," Niall says then to Louis, "night, Louis," he passes him a short wink before walking out and shutting the door behind himself.</p><p>Then it's just Harry and Louis. For some reason, Louis' nerves are heightened. He can <em>hear</em> his heart beating in his ears.</p><p>"So, you wanted to stay?" Louis asks.</p><p>Harry shrugs, making his way to the sofa and sitting down. "Don't fancy hearing them fuck."</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "Why are you staying with them? Don't you get your own place?"</p><p>Harry wiggles his toes in orange socks and brings them up to fold them underneath his thighs. "I don't like being alone all the time."</p><p>Louis' heart flutters. That's sweet.</p><p>"So you wanted to stay here?" Louis asks, taking a seat next to him but keeping some distance between them.</p><p>Harry nods, turning a little to face him. "I feel like we haven't spent enough time with each other."</p><p>"Our chippy trips don't count then?" Louis feigns a sad look on his face, exaggerating it with a pout.</p><p>"We've only gone three times in total," he laughs, "it's hardly enough time to spend with you."</p><p>Louis inhales sharply. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're my friend. I want to get to know you more."</p><p>Just like that, disappointment settles into his chest. Friends. They're <em>friends</em>. And it's <em>fine</em>. Honestly. It's a harmless crush.</p><p>"I feel like I speak about myself way too much, honestly," Louis chuckles.</p><p>"No, you've told me about your family and everything but tell me more."</p><p>"Uh, I don't know. I like baking, you know that, but I'm also a pretty good cook. I'm allergic to shellfish. I like the colour purple and I'm an ass guy. How about you?"</p><p>Harry laughs, his whole face brightens when he does. It's... Magnificent, really. Seeing it makes you want to make sure he laughs all the time. Smile, even.</p><p>"Okay, fair enough. You know I'm pretty much hopeless in the kitchen aside from my banana bread. I can do the basics though. You know I'm allergic to pecan nuts and I'm also an ass guy, well dick too I guess. But ass."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Good to know. You know, I can teach you how to make some stuff, if you're up for it. Just let me know when."</p><p>"I would say now but I'm too lazy now," he grins, "do you drink?"</p><p>"I do. Want some wine?"</p><p>Harry nods. "Please."</p><p>Louis returns with chardonnay and two glasses, pouring one for Harry and one for him.</p><p>"I see you have a collection of Adam Sandler movies," Harry says, eyes on the collection of DVDs underneath the TV.</p><p>"Yeah, um, don't laugh at me..."</p><p>Harry's smile turns mischievous. "What?"</p><p>"You have to <em>promise</em> not to laugh," Louis warns him, eyes squinted.</p><p>Harry huffs. "I'll try not to."</p><p>"Fine," he sighs, taking a big gulp of his wine, "I have a weird crush on Adam Sandler."</p><p>Harry actually spits out some of his wine, laughing loudly.</p><p>"It's not funny," Louis whines, cheeks warm.</p><p>Harry wipes his mouth, laugh subsiding. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just-- it's Adam Sandler. <em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"I don't know. He's... He seems like a sweet guy and he has this dry sense of humour that I like. And I enjoy his movies. Most of them, at least."</p><p>"Jesus, out of all the white guys," Harry tuts.</p><p>Louis whacks his arm. "Whatever. I'm sure you have a weird crush too."</p><p>Harry's cheeks go red as he sips on his wine.</p><p>"Oh my god, you do. Who is it?" Louis asks, eyes wider.</p><p>"It's stupider than yours," he mumbles.</p><p>"Well, it's only fair I get to laugh at yours now."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes half-heartedly. "Fine. It's... Um, a fictional character."</p><p>"That's not weird," Louis says, swallowing some more of his wine.</p><p>"But I haven't said who it is..."</p><p>"Harry... Who is it?" Louis asks curiously.</p><p>"Darth Vader," he murmurs, eyes on the grey suede couch.</p><p>Louis claps his hand over his mouth then let's out a laugh anyways, throwing his head back. "So James Earl Jones basically?"</p><p>"Darth Vader. There's a difference," Harry mumbles, laughing through his nose, "whatever at least my crush doesn't sound so... Throaty."</p><p>"Throaty?" Louis asks, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"Yeah, like he drinks a lot of dairy," Harry explains, words slow and slightly slurred. He always speaks slowly and normally, being the impatient person Louis is, would hate that.</p><p>Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "God, Harry. You're really something else."</p><p>"My first celebrity crush was Johnny Depp though and I got to meet him a few years back," Harry says, sipping more of his wine.</p><p>"Yeah? How is he?"</p><p>"He's sweet. Quieter than I'd imagined. But he's cool. Who was your first celebrity crush?"</p><p>Louis hums in thought. "John Stamos. God that man was gorgeous. He <em>is</em> gorgeous."</p><p>"Yeah, more so in real life," Harry smirks.</p><p>"You didn't," Louis gasps. Harry nods slowly, eyebrows wiggling. "God, I'm so jealous right now."</p><p>"Tell me about your first boyfriend though. Or relationship, rather. Tell me about all."</p><p>Harry sips his wine, eyes on Louis, listening intently. "Never was attracted to women and I went right in for guys. My mum was always okay with it, thankfully. Kissed the first guy when I was thirteen and first boyfriend a year later. Lost my virginity when I was fifteen--"</p><p>"Which kind?" Harry interrupts.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Which kind of virginity? Like, fuck or being fucked?"</p><p>Louis sputters a bit at how nonchalantly he says it. "Uh, both," he says, composing himself, "we were versatile with each other and pretty willing to try anything at that age. We dated for two years actually."</p><p>"Yeah? What happened?"</p><p>"Just wanted to see other people honestly. I think we both got bored with each other, as horrible as it sounds," he winces, "met my next boyfriend at culinary school and dated for three years and a short romance after that that's my latest. We ended it because he turned out to be a bit of dick."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry scrunches his nose, "you know I wanted to go to culinary school at one stage."</p><p>"You? Who can hardly cook or bake?" Louis asks, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Well, I thought I could at first," Harry narrows his eyes, "besides, this was before I decided acting was the thing I wanted to do."</p><p>"Well, you've made the right career choice, love. Saved many people from food poisoning."</p><p>Harry huffs out a laugh, smacking Louis' shoulder lightly. "You said you liked my banana bread."</p><p>"I do, I do. It's still not the best I've tasted though," Louis says coyly.</p><p>"Who's is better?" he asks, voice higher.</p><p>"Mine," Louis says, "of course."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. "Right, of course."</p><p>"I told you, I can teach you a thing or two."</p><p>There's a sparkle in his eyes as he smiles a bit. "I'll take you up on that offer."</p><p>Louis smiles back. "Good. Refill?"<br/><br/></p><p>____<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"So, did you two fuck?" is the first thing Niall asks him when he walks into the bakery after their pictionary night.</p><p>Louis widens his eyes. "Don't talk like that around food," he hisses, hanging up his coat, "and no we didn't."</p><p>"Damn it," Niall huffs, pouting, "so what happened then? Why did he want to stay?"</p><p>"He didn't stay, really. He left about two hours after you guys. Was worried though; he had two and a half glasses of wine but I swear he sobered up as soon as he went into the car," Louis chuckles at the memory.</p><p>He did get tipsy and so did Louis but their conversation flowed easily. If Louis didn't stop them upon seeing the time, they probably would have carried on and on. They really are good together, is what Louis concluded. And they get along really well, which explains the constant pull to each other.</p><p>"And? Is that it?" Niall asks, an excited glint in his eyes.</p><p>"He wanted to stay a bit because he didn't want to deal with hearing Zayn and Liam doing it," he rolls his eyes fondly, "and we just talked honestly. Laughed and we talked."</p><p>"About?" Niall pushes.</p><p>"Stuff," he shrugs, getting out the dough from the fridge for croissants, "first relationships, weird celebrity crushes, allergies-- the usual."</p><p>Niall's shoulders fall. "You didn't tell him you have a crush on him? A huge giant crush on him?"</p><p>"No, I didn't," Louis sighs, "but it's fine. I just-- I think I will but not now."</p><p>"Why not?" he asks, frowning.</p><p>"I've known him for a few weeks only, Niall. I just don't want to weird him out. And he's here to film a movie, you know? He'll go back to LA soon or wherever he stays and then what? I need to be sure, <em>sure</em> about it."</p><p>"I think the way you look at him says it's sure enough, honestly," Niall mumbles.</p><p>"I know, I just need to work up to it. And I need some sort of indication he feels the same. He's --- he's really charming and all but he's like that with everyone."</p><p>"He wanted to taste what <em>you</em> made," Niall reminds him, "he took <em>you</em> on a set tour and he stayed behind to talk to <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Niall, that could also mean nothing. He's a sweet guy," Louis says, starting to roll out the dough, "I just want to wait a bit. Another week at least?"</p><p>"I think you should just tell him," Niall says, "he really seems to like you too."</p><p>Louis chews on his bottom lip. "Fine. I'll tell him. But not today. Later this week, maybe."</p><p>He's saying it mostly to get Niall off his back. But he may just end up doing that. He's never been someone to not speak up about how he feels and that extends to his romantic life too.</p><p>"Fine. When you two get married, make me your best man, please."</p><p>"Jesus, Niall. Married?" he laughs breathily, "too far, mate. I only like him."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," he waves Louis off. "Harry not coming today?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head, wrapping up the dough again. "He's coming in the afternoon only so we can leave to Sarah's one time."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well, let me take the duties out front."</p><p>Louis smiles gratefully at him before returning to the task at hand. He's only just realized he has a bit of a crush on Harry. Will it really be a good idea to tell him so soon?</p><p>The day is busy as usual for a Monday but Louis is looking forward to going to Sarah's home. Harry comes right on time and they leave before he even gets a chance to greet Niall properly.</p><p>"Hey, that's rude," Harry scolds him.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "He sees you everyday. He'll get over it."</p><p>"You're really in a hurry then," Harry murmurs, speed-walking next to Louis.</p><p>"Sorry," Louis says, "get in the passenger seat."</p><p>Harry obliges, buckling his seat belt. "Is everything okay?" he asks as Louis starts the car.</p><p>"I'm just eager to see those kids, honestly. I wanna see if they're really happy and okay," he says. It's half the truth. He is and he cares about them. He's also just overall restless now because he doesn't know what to do with this bloody crush of his.</p><p>And Harry is just... Right here and smiley and happy and good. It's only amplified after spending a night together. One stupid night is all it took for Louis to realize he really has a big fat crush on him. He knew he had one before but <em>now</em> it's like smack dab in his face.</p><p>"I'm excited to see them too," Harry smiles, "do you think Pete will remember me?"</p><p>"The one-year-old?" Louis asks, his nerves easing a bit. It's scary how quickly Harry can do that. Even at his flat, when he was nervous to stay alone with Harry after the boys left, it only took a few minutes to calm his nerves by talking to him.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry frowns, "babies remember faces."</p><p>"He's only seen you twice, love," Louis laughs softly.</p><p>Harry pouts. "Well, I think he will," he grumbles.</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "How are Zayn and Liam doing, by the way? Came home to a mess?"</p><p>"No, thankfully. They were in their room and it was dead silent by the time I got in."</p><p>"Lucky you."</p><p>Harry shrugs. "I give my donations to Sarah right?"</p><p>Louis nods, glancing at the cheque in his hands. He tries to peep at the number but he doesn't see much. He does spot a good few zeros though.</p><p>Harry walks behind him as they walk into Sarah's home for kids. They spot her immediately behind a desk and greet her.</p><p>"Came to see Hayley and her brothers then?" she asks.</p><p>"Yeah, how are they doing?" Louis asks.</p><p>"They're fine. Still shy. But they're adjusting. I can lead you to them."</p><p>"Um, I actually wanted to make a small donation first. Is that--is that okay?" Harry asks, handing her his cheque.</p><p>She nods, smiling kindly. Her eyes widen seeing the figure written on the paper. "Oh, this is so generous. Wow, thank you so much."</p><p>Harry shrugs. "You're welcome," he says quietly, shyly.</p><p>"I-- I'll send this to Janice but let me take you two to the kids in the mean time," she says, getting up from her chair.</p><p>Louis and Harry get up too, following her. Louis can see her looking at the cheque still, shaking her head a bit. He smiles.</p><p>"That was really nice of you," he tells Harry, leaning closer to him so that his voice is quieter, lower.</p><p>Harry looks down. "The least I could do."</p><p>"Here," Sarah stops outside what looks like a playroom with a few kids inside, "they're to the corner; Hayley doesn't really like leaving her brothers alone."</p><p>Louis grins softly, spotting her sitting on a colorful carpet next to her brother's and drawing something on a paper. Frankie is playing with Lego blocks and Pete is watching him intently.</p><p>"You can go in. They should be going in for a snack to the cafeteria soon though."</p><p>"It's fine, we won't be too long," Louis says, "thanks again."</p><p>"Of course. You did a good thing. And thank you, Mr. Styles for your generous donation."</p><p>Harry grins. "Don't even mention it."</p><p>She walks away, heels clicking on the tiled floor. Louis let's out a breath, walking inside. The few other kids around them seem to pay no attention to Louis or Harry, carrying on with their playing.</p><p>Louis approaches Hayley slowly. She does look up when he stands in front of her. He sends her a timid smile. "Hey, Hayley. Remember me?"</p><p>She grins, getting up abruptly and running into him, arms wrapping around his waist. "Hello," she looks up at him, stepping away before he even has a chance to hug her back.</p><p>"And hello, Harry," Hayley says, hugging shortly him too. She steps away.</p><p>"How are you, Hayley?" Louis asks, bending down as she sits again. He sees Harry go to Pete but stays close, listening to what she has to say.</p><p>"I'm okay, Mr. Louis. How are you?" she asks, glancing at him before going back to her drawing.</p><p>"I'm good. Thank you. How are you Frankie?" he asks the little boy.</p><p>His eyes brighten upon hearing his name. "I'm okay," he replies.</p><p>"That's great. Are you guys liking it here?" Louis asks, crossing his legs.</p><p>"It's really nice. The people here are nice and Ms. Sarah is nice too. Pete likes her."</p><p>Louis looks at Pete who's entertained with Harry's necklace. Harry is already grinning at Louis.</p><p>"I'm so happy to hear that. Now, tell me what you guys are doing."</p><p>Hayley tells him she's drawing a unicorn and a princess, Frankie says he's building the highest tower and Pete only babbles about something. Hayley says he can't talk yet but she's been trying to teach him. Louis admires her.</p><p>"Um , Mr. Louis?" Frankie asks him, standing up.</p><p>Louis smiles, amused at the nickname. "Yes, Frankie?"</p><p>"Can you help me get more blocks for my tower?" he asks blinking his blue eyes at him.</p><p>Louis nods, pushing himself up. "Let's go get them," he says, letting Frankie lead the way.</p><p>He points at the pack of Lego on top of a shelf. Louis gets on his tip-toes to get it down, handing it to Frankie.</p><p>"You should have asked your friend to get it," Frankie says, glancing at Harry.</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Hey, I got it down, didn't I?"</p><p>"I know. Thank you," he smiles at Louis, swaying a bit before he sits down. Right there and then. Louis stares, confused. He sits down in front of Frankie.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asks curiously.</p><p>"I'm building another tower here so I can build my city," he says, starting to stack his Lego blocks.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to make your tower higher?"</p><p>"I changed my mind," he shrugs, "do you want to help?"</p><p>Louis glances at Harry, who's busy with Pete in his lap and sitting next to Hayley. He nods. "Okay, you tell me what to do."</p><p>Frankie instructs him on what to do and really, none of it makes much sense. He's only four after all. After a while, he zones out a little, looking at Harry interact with the other two. He smiles to himself as Pete laughs at a funny face he makes. God, Louis is getting whipped, isn't he?</p><p>"He's pretty," Frankie says, looking at Harry too, "your friend."</p><p>Louis looks at Frankie , a little surprised. "Yeah?"</p><p>Frankie nods, putting a green block onto a red one. "Yes, like Ms. Sarah."</p><p>Louis laughs, throwing his head back a bit. "Well, you must tell him that."</p><p>"I will," he says confidently, "you're pretty too."</p><p>Bless his heart. He's so sweet. "Thanks, darling."</p><p>And he can agree with Frankie for sure. Harry is definitely pretty. Louis looks at him as he thinks it. Harry is again already looking at him. He smiles softly. Louis returns one equally as soft.</p><p>He turns to Frankie again and sighs. This is going to be such a bitch to ignore if he does it any longer. Bloody actor from lord knows where had to come into his life and turn everything upside down and now he doesn't know what the hell to do.</p><p>All he knows is that he definitely has a big fat crush on Harry bloody Styles and he needs to tell him soon, preferably.<br/><br/></p><p>____<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Harry, for some reason, doesn't come to the bakery the next day. Louis isn't sure why and he didn't want to message and ask since Harry has never promised to come every single day. He could have overslept and been late for work.</p><p>And when Wednesday comes, sure enough, Harry does come into the bakery. Louis' automatic smile that he has whenever he sees Harry falls off his face when he notices a man next to him, Harry's arm thrown over his shoulders and the man's arm around Harry's waist.</p><p>Louis stops wiping the counter instantly, frowning.</p><p>Harry walks up to Louis, letting go of the man, smiling widely. "Hey, Louis," he greets happily.</p><p>Louis clears his throat. There's a chance this person is just a really close friend and Louis is overreacting. But it feels and looks different.</p><p>"Hey," Louis says, a little guarded.</p><p>"Um, this is Ethan," Harry says. The man---Ethan--- grabs Harry's hand and intertwines their fingers, "my boyfriend."</p><p>Louis' heart plummets. He feels the blood from his face run cold. He hears something fall next to him, gaining his attention. Niall dropped a container, Louis notices. Full of some sort of cake. He turns red and apologizes sheepishly, picking it up hurriedly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Harry asks Niall.</p><p>"Fine," Niall mumbles, getting up and fumbling his way to the kitchen again. Great.</p><p>"Okay," Harry frowns then turns to Ethan again, "um, that was Niall."</p><p>"Oh, right, the one who had a crush on you?"</p><p>Harry chuckles, sounding a little strained. "He was just a little star struck. Right, Louis?"</p><p>Louis blinks out of his daze, swallowing. "Um, y-yeah."</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> okay?" Harry asks, frown returning.</p><p>"Fine, uh, I'm--- what can I get you?" Louis forces himself to feign nonchalance at the very least.</p><p>"Normal but make it two. I've been telling him about the danishes," he grins at Louis, so warmly and oblivious to Louis' emotional turmoil.</p><p>"Okay," he says, quietly, "I'll bring it to you."</p><p>"We can wa--"</p><p>"It's fine. I'll bring it to you guys."</p><p>"Oh, um, okay," Harry knits his brows together. Before he can say anything else, <em>Ethan</em> asks him a question and they walk to Harry's table.</p><p>Louis let's out a shaky breath as he pours their coffee. This is just-- it sucks. It beyond sucks and maybe he's overreacting. But he was really working up the courage to say something to Harry and now---well, that just goes down the drain doesn't it?</p><p>Louis moves robotically, getting Harry and <em>Ethan's</em> drinks and pastries ready. He walks to their table and places it in front of them quickly before scurrying off. They were talking so Harry can't say anything anyways.</p><p>Louis glares at Ethan. He's gorgeous and Louis hates it. He has sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes. Plus, he's more or less Harry's height. Sighing, he finally sees Niall come out the kitchen, looking less flustered.</p><p>"Louis..." he starts.</p><p>"Don't, Niall," he wipes a hand over his face.</p><p>Niall purses his lips. Louis huffs. "Can you take care of them now?"</p><p>"Yeah," he sighs, "go do what you need to do."</p><p>Louis doesn't need to be told twice. He walks straight into the kitchen.</p><p>It's only when they're closing up that Niall comes to confront him about everything again. Louis is wiping the working table when he comes in.</p><p>"Hey," Niall says carefully.</p><p>"Hey," Louis mumbles.</p><p>"He told me to tell you that he'll text you." Niall says with a bit of a wince.</p><p>That's when Louis snaps. He's angry and he's upset and he's <em>embarrassed.</em></p><p>"He has a boyfriend. What the <em>fuck</em>?" Louis throws his dish towel onto the marble counter and wipes his hands over his face.</p><p>"Sorry," Niall winces, "it really seemed like he liked you though..."</p><p>"Well, clearly not," Louis laughs humourlessly, "how did I not think to even ask."</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault. He didn't say anything either and he flirted with you too--- well, it seems like he did. Besides, last I heard, they broke up. That was two years ago," Niall frowns.</p><p>Louis pauses. "Wait, this is the same guy you were telling me about? From before? Before he took that break of his?"</p><p>"Yeah, they only dated for a few months and then announced their break up and then he disappeared. Everyone said he was heartbroken but maybe they didn't really break up at all?" Niall winces.</p><p>"Shit," Louis sags against the counter, "you know, Zayn did mention an Ethan to him when he took me around the set I just never thought twice about it."</p><p>"Shit, sorry, Lou," Niall sighs, rubbing his back.</p><p>Louis exhales heavily. "I knew he wasn't flirting with me. He was just--I don't know, he was being nice. Or maybe he's a natural flirt. He didn't like me. Ugh, I feel so stupid."</p><p>"Don't. God, Louis it seemed like he did. You guys have chemistry," Niall sighs sadly, "don't give up."</p><p>"Give up?" he repeats incredulously. "He has a boyfriend. Nothing I say, do or feel matters anymore. I just have to get over it."</p><p>Niall purses his lips.</p><p>"I <em>have</em> to, Niall," he shakes my head, "it's just a stupid crush, right? I was way in over my head thinking he'd like me back anyways. I mean look at fucking Ethan." he let's out a humorless laugh.</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short," Niall chides, "you're way hotter than him and your arse is ten times better."</p><p>Louis doesn't even laugh at that. He sighs. "I've just gotten thrown off guard. It's okay. I can get over it. I barely know him, right?"</p><p>Again, he purses his lips and gives Louis a short nod.</p><p>"It's nothing. He's a friend. He called me a friend. That's all we are. I just need to get over this stupid crush. It probably wouldn't have amounted to anything between us anyways."</p><p>He is just trying to convince himself at this point but he needs to. What are his other options?</p><p>"I overreacted," he concedes, "it doesn't matter that he has a boyfriend though I do wish he told me before. I mean we had a conversation about boyfriends and he said nothing about his current one or any boyfriends for that matter. I don't get it."</p><p>"Well, it's okay, yeah? Maybe it's for the better?" Niall tries.</p><p>Louis doesn't know what he's getting at but he appreciates Niall trying. He nods. This is just something he'll have to deal with and get over. Harry is his friend. Harry said so himself. They're friends. Frankly, Louis thinks he was stupid not see that as a sure sign Harry didn't feel the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry comes in a few days later, looking cautious with a frown on his face. He looks like he's confused about something but feeling sorry at the same time.</p>
<p>He hasn't come the past few days. Louis suspects it's because of Ethan. When he approaches Louis, he clasps his hands in front of himself unsurely.</p>
<p>"Hey," Harry greets Louis quietly.</p>
<p>And see, Louis has had time to think. He knows Harry isn't at fault, really. Maybe he threw a flirty line here and there but he never led Louis to believe they're anything more otherwise. So by being cold to him, it does nothing.</p>
<p>"Hey," he sighs, trying for a smile.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Harry asks.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. And you?" Louis asks. The conversation, since the first day Harry walked in here, is small talk and it's not as comfortable or flowing as it usually is.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Um, spending time with Ethan these past few days. I don't know if you saw your messages..."</p>
<p>Louis sighs again. "I did. Sorry. I just wasn't feeling it this past week or so. Um, so Ethan huh? You never mentioned an Ethan to me before," he says, trying not to sound accusing or bitter about it.</p>
<p>Harry bites his lip and shrugs. "I didn't realize I didn't or that I had to."</p>
<p>Harry stares at him like he's waiting for Louis to react. Louis doesn't. Not really, at least. He simply nods. "I just-- we spoke about ourselves and our lives and you didn't mention him at all."</p>
<p>Harry shrugs again, looking down. "Sorry, I'm---I guess I just didn't realize I didn't say anything."</p>
<p>Louis let's out a breath. "So... he's here then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he came to visit. He won't be here for too long which is why I didn't come the past few days. Sorry."</p>
<p>"You don't have to apologise, Harry . You didn't make a vow to come here everyday," he meant to say it softly, maybe in a teasing manner, but it comes out a little harsh.</p>
<p>Harry frowns at him. "I know but I have my routine. I-- I like coming here. I like talking to you."</p>
<p>See, it's when he says things like that that Louis feels confused. But that's just Harry being <em>Harry</em> isn't it? Fucking hell.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry. Um, are you taking it away today then?"</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head. "No, I'll sit here for a bit like always. Ethan is sleeping in today."</p>
<p>Louis clenches his jaw. He's seriously jealous of this guy he's barely met. He needs to control himself. It's ridiculous.</p>
<p>"Oh, all right. So coffee and the usual pastry?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's fine."</p>
<p>As Louis makes the coffee, Harry speaks again.</p>
<p>"Hey, are we okay?" he asks. Louis turns to him, placing his coffee down.</p>
<p>Louis looks at him. He genuinely looks upset and worried. He sighs. "Yeah, we're fine," he smiles again, this time not as forced.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to upset Harry. Harry doesn't even know why Louis is upset. It's not fair, is it?</p>
<p>"Okay..." he picks a thread from his coat, "um , can I hug you?"</p>
<p>Louis wants to say no. But he can't because Harry still looks so concerned. Louis smiles, nodding. He's planning to go around the counter but Harry beats him to it. And soon enough, Harry's arms are around his shoulders and he's being pulled into a hug.</p>
<p>Louis relaxes into it, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry squeezes him tightly. "I don't know what it is you're going through but I'm here for you if you want to talk, okay? Even if you want to call me."</p>
<p>Jesus this boy is too fucking sweet. Louis smiles despite himself. "Thank you. But I really am okay. Just having a weird few days," he says, pulling away.</p>
<p>He misses the warmth and his smell. He smells like old spice and vanilla. It's dangerously intoxicating.</p>
<p>"Okay, if you're sure," Harry squeezes his shoulder and pulls away.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Louis says, smiling again.</p>
<p>"And the hug was okay?" Harry asks, with that cute pinch between his brows.</p>
<p>"Of course. We're friends aren't we?"</p>
<p>Let it be known that Louis Tomlinson is a masochist.</p>
<p>Harry finally smiles, the pinch between his brows smoothening out. "We are. So you can always talk to me."</p>
<p>"I know and same goes for me, I hope you know."</p>
<p>And he means it. He doesn't want Harry to feel like he can't talk to him or pull away from him.</p>
<p>"Good," Harry finally pulls away, going back to the other side of the counter. Louis let's out a breath, grabbing a pastry and handing it to him. Same old routine now.</p>
<p>And it proves to be just that; the same old routine. He comes in the next few days as usual and leaves to go to film the movie. He says the movie is going well and Louis tries to avoid any conversation about Ethan. It's easier and more comfortable that way.</p>
<p>On Friday, Harry looks extra excited as he walks into the bakery. He's extra bouncy on his old boots.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Louis laughs a bit, noticing his perky mood.</p>
<p>"Hi," he grins, "I have to ask you something."</p>
<p>"Okay?" Louis stops the task at hand to listen to him.</p>
<p>"My birthday is on Sunday," he sings, "and I was thinking about having something small and I wanted you and Niall to come."</p>
<p>Louis turns to look at Niall who's looking right back at him. Louis shrugs. "Um , I don't see why not. After lunch time, I'm guessing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, in the afternoon and I'll send you the address, of course. Don't leak my address," he adds playfully.</p>
<p>Louis laughs breathily. "Wouldn't dream of it."</p>
<p>"Great. Um, it's not going to be too many people. Just some of the crew and co-stars. And then Ethan of course."</p>
<p>Louis' mood dulls a bit. "Great. What do I bring?"</p>
<p>"Just yourself, Lou," he laughs softly.</p>
<p><em>Lou</em>.</p>
<p>"Well, knowing Louis he'll bring something anyways so good luck with that," Niall chuckles.</p>
<p>Harry smiles. "Well then whatever makes you comfortable."</p>
<p>"Well, what can I get you today then?"</p>
<p>"Coffee but with one of those croissants, please?"</p>
<p>"Oh, changing it up?" Louis teases, "chocolate or plain?"</p>
<p>"Chocolate. Always chocolate," Harry says.</p>
<p>"Well, how old are you going to be on Sunday then?" Louis asks, preparing his order.</p>
<p>"Twenty-five," Harry says, fiddling with a napkin, "how old are you?"</p>
<p>"I just recently turned twenty-nine," Louis says with a small grimace.</p>
<p>"No way, so did Ethan. When is your birthday?" Harry asks.</p>
<p>"Christmas Eve," he replies, hoping <em>Ethan</em> doesn't have the same birthday as him. God, that would be a slap in the face.</p>
<p>"Oh, his was on December twentieth," Harry says, "you seem like a Capricorn."</p>
<p>Louis laughs, relieved. "Astrology nerd, huh?"</p>
<p>He nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Typical Aquarius," Louis tuts.</p>
<p>Harry barks out a laugh. "And you're a typical Capricorn. Though I have to say one of the few that believes in astrology."</p>
<p>"Now wait," Louis gives him his coffee and croissant, "I never said I believed it in necessarily."</p>
<p>"Then why do you know about it?"</p>
<p>"I think it's interesting but I don't believe in much of it," Louis shrugs.</p>
<p>"Well did you do a birth chart?" Harry asks eagerly.</p>
<p>"No, but I'm guessing you want to do one for me," Louis drawls out.</p>
<p>Harry nods, taking a small sip of his coffee. "Absolutely, your moon, Venus, rising— they all affect you and your personality."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll pretend I understand some of that, at least," Louis mumbles.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to do yours. You know your time of birth, right?" Harry asks, taking a bite out of his croissant. "Shit, this is good," he says, mouthful of croissant.</p>
<p>"You should expect everything I make to be good by now," he replies with a cocky smile, "and yes, I do."</p>
<p>"Haha," he says dryly, swallowing some of his croissant with coffee, "message me with your time of birth and I'll do one for you and we can talk about it, okay?"</p>
<p>He says it so seriously that Louis wants to laugh. He resists. "Sure," he clears his throat, "what would you like for your birthday though?"</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head, leaning against the counter. "Nothing, honestly."</p>
<p>"Somehow I feel like you love to be spoiled," Louis narrows his eyes, "anyways, it's fine, I'll think of something."</p>
<p>Harry glares at him for a second before sighing and going back to eating. Louis notices that he has a weird thing he does with his tongue when he eats, like he wants to lick it before putting it into his mouth. And god, Louis needs to stop looking at his mouth. As soft, pink and plump as his lips look, he has to stop. He has a boyfriend for gods sake.</p>
<p>Louis has a feeling there's going to be quite a bit of this happening if he plans to remain friends with Harry while Harry is with someone else. He let's out a small sigh, smiling at Harry instead who smiles back at him goofily.</p>
<p>God, he hopes his heart stops fluttering every time Harry smiles. That's going to stay for a quite a while too.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Louis is dreading this party/get together thing Harry is having if he's honest. He's only met Ethan the one time and they've hardly said anything to each other. He kind of planned to not come into contact with him for the rest of the time he's here but he supposes with Harry, it's impossible to not see him again. He'd rather just rip off the bandaid now and get it over with. He still gets to see Louis at the bakery and Louis gets to talk to him longer on days he's off or has half a day off. It's fine.</p>
<p>"Why chocolate cupcakes?" Niall asks beside him as he knocks on the door.</p>
<p>"He likes chocolate," Louis shrugs.</p>
<p>"Chocolate cupcakes and an expensive coat," Niall raises his brow, "lucky Harry. Isn't he supposed to be getting you sweets and expensive things?"</p>
<p>"No because he has a boyfriend to do that for," Louis grumbles bitterly.</p>
<p>Niall sighs, patting his back. "Maybe not for long. You never know."</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. He's not going to hold onto false hope. Even if they do break up, who's to say he'd go for Louis. The idea is entertained no further when Harry himself opens the door.</p>
<p>"Hi," he beams.</p>
<p>"Hello, birthday boy. Happy birthday," Louis says, moving the container and making a brave decision to hug him. They hug now. It's fine. It's normal. They're friends. Friends hug each other. <em>Stop smelling him</em>, he scolds himself and pulls away.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Harry," Niall says, clasping their hands together and pulling him in for a short hug. Okay, maybe that's how friends hug. Is he is overthinking this? Probably. He's nervous.</p>
<p>"Come in," Harry says, stepping aside. And wow, is this place fancy. This is exactly what he pictures any famous person to stay in. It is still homey though, which makes Louis happy. There's mismatched rugs in the hallway, he notices and there's already pictures of Harry and other people on his walls and on a side table next to a loveseat.</p>
<p>"Hang your coats and come meet everyone," Harry urges. Louis hands him the container.</p>
<p>"Chocolate cupcakes. I didn't know about a cake so I just got you cupcakes."</p>
<p>Harry grins. "Thank you. I'll probably stash these away," he giggles to himself.</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. Harry leads them to the kitchen first where he puts away the cupcakes. "Did you get me a present too?" Harry asks, eyeing the bag in Louis' hand.</p>
<p>"I did. Here," he hands Harry the present sheepishly. Harry is still smiling as he takes it.</p>
<p>He leans against a counter a few steps away as he opens up the present.</p>
<p>"A new coat," he almost shrieks, "oh my god, what the hell? Louis, this is amazing."</p>
<p>Louis blushes. "Uh, yeah. I know you have your comfort clothing or whatever. But I figured you'd need another one eventually."</p>
<p>Harry grins, walking up to him and hugging him. "I really love it," he says, pulling away and grabbing the gift bag again, "you really didn't have to—it looks so expensive."</p>
<p>It was expensive but as soon as Louis saw it, he knew it would look great on Harry. Louis shrugs instead. "Don't mention it, think of it as a payback for the many danishes you've bought over the past month."</p>
<p>Harry chuckles. "You don't need to pay me back. I'm just being supportive because you deserve it."</p>
<p>Louis resists the urge to sigh and wipe a hand over his face in frustration. He can't keep saying things like this or else Louis is going to implode.</p>
<p>"Babe?" Ethan calls out, stepping into the kitchen. He's dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants and pales in comparison next to Harry's burgandy jacket and wide-legged trousers.</p>
<p>"Hey, look what Louis got me," Harry says, holding up the coat proudly.</p>
<p>Ethan passes Louis and Niall a nod of acknowledgement and a short smile before walking to Harry, placing a hand around his waist. Louis scowls.</p>
<p>"Oh," Ethan says, frowning.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Harry asks, placing the coat down.</p>
<p>"No, it's great. I just---I also bought you a new coat," he says with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, it's okay. I can have two," Harry laughs.</p>
<p>"Hmm, maybe. You <em>definitely</em> need new ones," he says, though there's no teasing tone to his voice. Harry frowns, forcing out a laugh if the way his dimples hardly show is anything to go by.</p>
<p>"Anyways, maybe you and your friends should come to the patio where everyone is waiting," he says with a tight smile.</p>
<p>"Right, sorry," Harry clears his throat, "come on, let's head out."</p>
<p>Louis passes him a small smile and follows behind Harry and Ethan, Niall by his side. He's thankful Niall is with him. It's... Annoying, seeing Ethan keep an arm around Harry's waist the whole time, his grip looking a bit too tight for Louis' liking.</p>
<p>They reach the balcony area of the flat that's fairly large and holds a few people. It's not a lot, like Harry said, but enough to make Louis feel a bit out of place.</p>
<p>The producer of the movie, Heather, Louis remembers, does greet him though and two or three other people that he unfortunately doesn't remember the names of do the same. Louis introduces Niall to them since Harry is busy with Ethan, talking to two men and laughing about something.</p>
<p>The whole time, Ethan's hold on Harry's waist doesn't let up. Louis frowns. He even follows behind Harry, placing his hands on his waist this time, practically pressed up against him when they walk to stand behind a table where a cake is placed in the middle.</p>
<p>He takes his place next to Harry again, keeping an arm around him as he announces that they're going to sing happy birthday for Harry.</p>
<p>Harry looks unbothered for the most part, preening under the attention as everyone sings happy birthday for him which makes Louis smile at least. Seeing Harry smile like that is enough to make him smile. It's been that way for a while now, he realizes.</p>
<p>Of course after he's done blowing out the candles, <em>Ethan</em> insists that he cuts the cake with Harry and feed it to him. It's a vanilla looking cake, Louis notices. He feels an odd sense of victory in his stomach. Harry likes <em>chocolate</em> over vanilla any day. How does his <em>boyfriend</em> not know that?</p>
<p>Still, Harry takes a small bite of it and, before he can even swallow it properly, Ethan wraps both arms around his waist and pulls Harry in for a kiss. Harry is clearly taken aback, placing his hands on Ethan's chest. He kisses back though and Louis feels a knife twist in his gut.</p>
<p>It goes on for much too long which spurs most of the people to make 'oos' and 'ahs' at them. It only makes Louis' grimace harder to hide. Though Louis can see Harry pull back, placing a hand more firmly on Ethan's chest when he tries to go back in for more. Harry's cheeks are pink, an awkward smile on his face as he places some distance between them.</p>
<p>Ethan frowns but still keeps his hand on Harry. He did that to make a show of it, almost. Louis is sure. Maybe to prove a point. He's not sure what point but it's probably something stupid if Harry looked that uncomfortable at the end of it. For some reason, Harry's eyes meet his, as if he was looking out for Louis' reaction.</p>
<p>Louis schools his previous grimace and gives him a thumbs up instead. Harry smiles softly.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" Niall leans closer to whisper to him.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Louis mumbles, Harry's eyes on a couple in front of them, taking photos of Harry and Ethan.</p>
<p>"A bit much, innit?" Niall asks, "and he didn't look too happy about it when Harry pulled away."</p>
<p>"Well, he clearly overdid it and made Harry uncomfortable. Why does he get to be all upset about it?" Louis grumbles, teeth gritted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, seems a bit... Possessive, doesn't he?" Niall asks.</p>
<p>Louis glances at them again. Ethan is leaning into Harry's space even more, kissing his cheek and squeezing the flesh of his hip while they're being photographed. Louis shakes his head. Harry looks slightly uncomfortable still, lips pursed into a forced smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he does," Louis agrees, "and not in a... Healthy way, If Harry's uneasiness is anything to go by."</p>
<p>It's understandable to be a bit protective over someone like Harry. If it were Louis in his place, he'd also be all over him, but not if it clearly makes him uncomfortable. And not in <em>that</em> way either. It doesn't seem sweet or genuine coming from Ethan. It's just like he wants to prove a point. It's gross.</p>
<p>Before Niall or Louis can say anything else, Harry is calling them over, beckoning them to the table with one hand.</p>
<p>Louis takes a deep breath and trudges up to them. Ethan gives them a smile that looks faker than Louis' nan's dentures.</p>
<p>"I wanna take some photos with my friends and stuff," Harry tells Ethan, "that okay?"</p>
<p>
  <em>That okay?</em>
</p>
<p>Why would he need to ask his boyfriend if he can do something as mundane as take photos with his friends? God that makes Louis feel so unsettled.</p>
<p>Ethan hums and kisses his cheek before stepping aside, still hovering over them like a vulture waiting for it's prey. Louis takes Ethan's place on Harry's right, placing his hand on Harry's waist instead. Only with Louis, his grip is not tight or harsh. It's softer and after the photo, he pats Harry's hip gently, giving him a smile.</p>
<p>Before he can walk away, Harry stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the gift and thanks for coming, Lou."</p>
<p>Lou.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he smiles.</p>
<p>"Don't go yet, okay? Have something to eat and drink. I'll come talk to you and Niall soon."</p>
<p>Louis nods. Truth be told, he doesn't fancy staying here for too long. But since Harry asked so nicely, he probably will stay for longer than he'd initially planned.</p>
<p>"If we're going to stay here any longer, I'm going to need a drink," he murmurs to Niall, already heading to the drinks table.</p>
<p>"Guess I'm driving then," Niall sighs.</p>
<p>Louis doesn't have it in him to feel sorry about it. He simply shrugs, pouring himself some of the Jack Daniel's on his table.</p>
<p>An hour later, Louis is on his second drink and Harry finally does join him and Niall. They're sitting in the living room, a couple opposite them making out on the couch. Louis is not very bothered it, probably because he's feeling a slight buzz right now.</p>
<p>"Hi ," Harry stands in front of them, glancing at the couple, "do you guys want to go outside? Or at least in the kitchen?"</p>
<p>Niall stands up. "Please," he huffs.</p>
<p>Louis sighs, pushing himself off the couch and following them to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Your couch is comfortable," Louis comments, leaning against his island. His island is much bigger than Louis'. And it's more posh, with the marble counter top as opposed to Louis' cheap-looking wood.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he says, letting out a small laugh, "what are you having to drink?"</p>
<p>"Jack," he replies, downing some more.</p>
<p>"And coke?" Harry asks, head tilted. He looks so good like this. His cheeks are slightly red and his eyes are greener somehow, his lips look plumper, probably because he's been drinking too. Why is he so beautiful?</p>
<p>"Straight," Niall answers for him with a grimace, "not even I'm that intense and I'm Irish."</p>
<p>"Jesus, okay," Harry says with a short laugh, eyebrows raised, "thanks for staying in---I know you guys have work tomorrow."</p>
<p>"No problem. You're the birthday boy," Louis says with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Well, now I'm flattered," he grins, moving closer to Louis, "are you drunk yet?"</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. "Just buzzing," he replies honestly, "are <em>you</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. "Halfway there, I think," he furrows his brows.</p>
<p>Louis laughs. "Where's your boyfriend then?" he can't help but ask.</p>
<p>"Outside," Harry replies, looking down.</p>
<p>"Doing what?" Louis asks, because he's just had some alcohol and his filter is slowly slipping away.</p>
<p>"Socializing, I don't know," Harry shrugs, "why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"He just seems to be by your side a lot; thought he'd come in here with you too, that's all."</p>
<p>"I think you should have some water and something to eat," Niall speaks up, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"We can have some of your cupcakes?" Harry asks, excited.</p>
<p>"Didn't you have enough cake?" Louis asks, eyebrow arched.</p>
<p>"No, not a huge fan of vanilla," he says, scrunching his nose in distaste, making his way to the fridge and pulling out the container, "what icing is it?"</p>
<p>"Fudge," Louis replies, watching Niall pour some water into Louis' now empty cup.</p>
<p>"Ah, great," he says under his breath, taking one out and biting into it. He leaves the container on the island, urging them to have some.</p>
<p>Niall grabs one and hands it to Louis with water.</p>
<p>"I'm not drunk," Louis mumbles, frowning.</p>
<p>"I know," Niall says, still giving him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes, biting into his cupcake anyways before looking up at Harry again. Harry is devouring it, finishing it up licking his lips.</p>
<p>He let's out a short giggle. "It was good," he says.</p>
<p>"You really will love everything I make," Louis laughs softly, "has there been anything I made that you didn't like?"</p>
<p>"Not yet," Harry says, bunching up the cupcake paper and throwing it away in the bin that Louis thought was actually a cupboard.</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't count on you not liking anything I make. Zayn even said you didn't like danishes before."</p>
<p>Harry's cheeks turn redder. "Zayn is a liar," he says, wiping his mouth one last time.</p>
<p>"Where is Zayn and Liam?" Niall asks. Louis keeps forgetting that he's here.</p>
<p>"They're outside," he frowns, "well, I thought they were."</p>
<p>"I haven't seen them since I came," Louis frowns.</p>
<p>Harry sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "They were in Zayns room..."</p>
<p>"Oh," Niall frowns then his face twists in realization,"<em>oh</em>."</p>
<p>"Is it your birthday or his?" Louis quips.</p>
<p>Harry snorts. "They're just in love."</p>
<p>"How long have they been together? I didn't even ask."</p>
<p>"Almost ten years," Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest, "known each other for years before that though---since elementary school."</p>
<p>"That's cute," Louis smiles.</p>
<p>"Cheesy," Niall grimaces.</p>
<p>"Um, are you guys having fun?" Harry asks, almost unsure.</p>
<p>"Well, I've had alcohol and chocolate. I definitely am having a good time," Louis says. It's half a truth.</p>
<p>"Is it awkward now? Having your boyfriend and Zayn and Liam here?" Niall asks.</p>
<p>Louis tries not to flinch at 'your boyfriend'. God, this is just supposed to be a crush. It shouldn't be bothering him this much. People are supposed to get over crushes easily, aren't they?</p>
<p>"No, not really," he shrugs, "we have our own spaces and Ethan likes Zayn and Liam together."</p>
<p>Louis bites his tongue to say anything. "We should probably get going," he says. For many different reasons.</p>
<p>One, because he's going to want to drink more and that only means he'll run his mouth and say something he may regret and two, the conversation is dry and a little tense and Niall being here, bless his soul, doesn't make it any easier. Oh, and they do have work tomorrow so, that's a valid excuse to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry frowns, straightening up. "Oh, okay. Let me walk you guys out then. Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"</p>
<p>He looks so unsure and a little sad but Louis can't give in to <em>everything</em> he wants.</p>
<p>"Have to be up by half five, sorry, love," he let's the pet name slip. It's different now but somewhere deep down, it feels okay to say, as messed up as it sounds. He likes the way Harry smiles whenever he says it. He seems like the type to like a lot of pet names.</p>
<p>"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry says, walking with them to the door, "usual time, probably."</p>
<p>"Great," Louis smiles.</p>
<p>"Yeah, um , I should get the car out to the front," Niall says, moving past them, "give me a few minutes."</p>
<p>Louis nods. He sighs, leaning against a nearby wall to look at the pictures again. "I thought this is supposed to be a temporary flat."</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"Then what's with all the picture frames?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. "Zayn and I decided to make it a little more homey. We're going to be staying here for a while after all."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah," he frowns, "when are you guys done filming?"</p>
<p>"Probably in just over a month," he says.</p>
<p>Louis' heart sinks. He's not looking forward to not seeing Harry again. As much as he doesn't look forward to seeing Harry with <em>Ethan</em>, he'd rather see Harry than not see him at all.</p>
<p>"But we'll keep in touch," Harry says earnestly, "I would like to, at least."</p>
<p>Louis grins. "I would like that too."</p>
<p>"Good, 'cause I'll be staying in London more often than not, probably, after finding a place, and you're not too far away..."</p>
<p>"I'm almost three hours away from London," he deadpans.</p>
<p>Harry shrugs again. "Worth the drive."</p>
<p>Louis gulps. "Um , I should head out front to wait for Niall."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, okay," he nods , "oh, Louis, wait."</p>
<p>"Yes?" Louis looks at him again.</p>
<p>"Your chocolate cakes are way better than the birthday cake I had," he says with a sheepish smile, "just thought you should know."</p>
<p>Louis let's out an airy laugh. "Thanks, H," he sends him a salute, making a move to turn around again before Harry stops him once more.</p>
<p>Before Louis can ask what he wants to say this time, he's being pulled into a hug. What, is this like the tenth time he's hugged Louis <em>just today</em>? Surprised, Louis takes a moment to hug him back, patting his back.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asks Harry when he pulls away.</p>
<p>"I am, I just--I know it sounds weird---but I like hugging you. Sorry, if that, um, makes you uncomfortable or anything."</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. "It's fine. You're a good hugger," he smiles.</p>
<p>"Okay, thanks. You are too," he smiles back, "so, I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p>
<p>"Counting on it," Louis says, finally turning around and walking away. There's still a heavy sinking feeling in his heart and he's guessing that won't go away any time soon. This big stupid fat crush is proving to be harder to get rid of as the days go by. And it's only been eight days.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>It's Louis' lunch break on the following Wednesday when he sees his sister walking to the bakery with a smile on her face and a brown paper bag in her hands.</p>
<p>He furrows his brows, confused but smiles anyways. It's his sister so he'll always be happy to see her. The sign is turned to on a break so there's no one else inside and Niall went to subway to get them something to eat.</p>
<p>He opens the door, immediately pulling her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>He steps aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. "I thought I'd surprise you," she shrugs, setting the bag down onto the counter.</p>
<p>Louis eyes her suspiciously, passing her a stool. "Just because? All the way from London?"</p>
<p>"I was in town..."she says, avoiding his eyes, taking out the contents from the bag.</p>
<p>The small bakery is immediately hit with strong spices and a delicious aroma. He walks to the opposite side of the counter to scan the items.</p>
<p>"Chicken curry, butter naan..."he looks up at her again,"these are all of my favourites... What is your motive here?"</p>
<p>Lottie sighs. "Does there have to be a motive?"</p>
<p>"Apparently," he raises an eyebrow at her, sitting down on his own stool, "Come on, spill. Why are you here?"</p>
<p>She sighs, getting out two forks and handing one to Louis. Louis grimaces . "Why would you eat curry with a fork?"</p>
<p>"Jeez, fine, don't use one," she mumbles, dropping it back into the bag. She opens up the two curries and starts digging in already. "I brought you lunch."</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes, breaking of a piece of naan and dipping it into the gravy. "I can see that. Thank you. But why?"</p>
<p>Lottie sighs again. "Niall told me you're heartbroken so I thought I'd come and cheer you up. Who's the man? Where can I kick his arse?"</p>
<p>Louis exhales. "Niall is exaggerating. I'm not heartbroken. I'm just... Upset, I guess. And the guy is Harry Styles."</p>
<p>She chokes, covering her mouth. Louis pats her back worriedly, passing her a bottle of water. She gulps it down and clears her throat, staring at him incredulously.</p>
<p>"You did not just casually say to me that Harry Styles is the man who broke your heart."</p>
<p>Louis sighs through his nose. "He didn't break my heart," he says indignantly.</p>
<p>"But it's The Harry Styles?" she asks, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Louis nods. "He's been coming to the bakery practically every morning for a month and some now 'cause he's filming a movie not too far away from here."</p>
<p>"You've known Harry Styles and you haven't said anything to me?" she hisses.</p>
<p>"I've only known him for, like, a month and some, like I said, " he rolls his eyes, "anyways, I'm not heartbroken."</p>
<p>"My God, my brother got his heart broken by a famous guy," she laughs, almost giddy, ignoring him.</p>
<p>Louis places his piece of naan down. "Lottie, he didn't break my heart. We became friends, I got charmed and developed a crush on him and I didn't know he already had a boyfriend the whole time. He doesn't know I like him and that's that. We're friends and I'm fine. I'm upset but I'll get over it."</p>
<p>Lottie pouts, eyes sympathetic. "Ethan Stewart, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Fuck, Louis forgets most other people know a lot about Harry's life.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he comes back from the short bristle, "I don't even know his surname but yes, Ethan."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember seeing an article saying they're back together like a few months ago."</p>
<p>Louis ignores the hurt in his chest. "He's a dick," he blurts out.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"No, Ethan," Louis shakes his head, "I've met him twice but he's so... He's so possessive over Harry and in like an unhealthy way. He barely let Harry leave his side when I went for his birthday party."</p>
<p>"You went for Harry Styles' birthday party?" Lottie gasps.</p>
<p>Louis gives her a pointed look.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry, I'm just still finding this hard to believe. Like my brother has a crush on Harry Styles and not just a celebrity crush, like an <em>actual</em> crush 'cause he met him and is friends with him. It's crazy. He has like ten million followers on Instagram."</p>
<p>"Huh, I didn't even know that," Louis juts out his bottom lip, impressed. He knows Harry is fairly well known but ten million followers on Instagram is a lot.</p>
<p>"You haven't Googled him?" she asks, sounding shocked.</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. "I don't find the need to. I know him personally. Why would I need to Google him?"</p>
<p>"To see what's been going on in his life," she shrugs, "drool over some pictures on Instagram."</p>
<p>"I can drool over him in real life," he says without a second thought.</p>
<p>She barks out a laugh as his cheeks turn red. "Jesus, look at you fantasizing over a celebrity like a sixteen-year-old fangirl."</p>
<p>"He's not a celebrity to me," Louis mumbles, "he's just Harry, this sweet guy with a nice smile and a great sense of humour."</p>
<p>She's quiet which makes Louis look at her again. "What?"</p>
<p>"It seems like you really fancy him," she says with a small smile, "I'm sorry he has a boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Me too," Louis pouts, "and I was working up the courage to tell him---ask him out maybe."</p>
<p>"Shit," she frowns, "so, now what?"</p>
<p>He shrugs. "We're friends, I guess. As much as I hate seeing him with someone else, I still want to see him and stuff. I wanna be his friend."</p>
<p>Lottie searches his eyes. "You <em>hate</em> seeing him with someone else?"</p>
<p>Louis tongues the inside of his cheek. "I didn't mean it like that," he murmurs.</p>
<p>"You've met this guy twice and you hate him," she says dryly.</p>
<p>"Yeah because he's a dick. Anyways, not heartbroken, we're friends and no you cannot meet him."</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to ask," she mumbles, "also, it's okay to be heartbroken over a crush. Though from what you've said, it sounds a little more than a crush."</p>
<p>That's ridiculous. "No," he scoffs, "I mean I know the guy for a month; it's just a crush."</p>
<p>"Okay," she sings, "anyways, Niall says I have you for the rest of the day."</p>
<p>"He what?" Louis blinks.</p>
<p>"He said he can handle the rest of the day. So, we are going shopping after this."</p>
<p>"Shopping?" Louis asks with a groan.</p>
<p>"Yes, shopping. Doesn't matter what it's for. It's free therapy and I heard you need new bed sheets anyways," Lottie shrugs.</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"You and Niall are too close," she snorts.</p>
<p>Louis flushes. That may be true but he can't help it. Niall is just an ace guy and they got along immediately.</p>
<p>"So, tell me more about Harry," Lottie says, resting her arm on the counter, head propped on her fist.</p>
<p>Louis sighs. He wants to indulge her though; he's sure Niall is tired of hearing about him talking about Harry all the time. It switches from complaining about him or swooning about something he's done.</p>
<p>"He's great, like I said. He's really humble and he loves everything I make so it's a huge ego boost," he chuckles.</p>
<p>"Maybe that's why you have a crush on him," she laughs.</p>
<p>"You know, maybe you have a point," he laughs, "but, seriously, he's kind and he's cute. Like he does cute things, you know? He has this weird frog-like smile and he sticks his tongue out before he eats something, and he like pinches his eyebrows together a lot. I don't know why but he does. Do you know he pouts a lot too? Like yes, he's hot. He has a great physique and a cocky smile and whatever but he's cute. Like under all that--- he's <em>cute</em>."</p>
<p>Lottie blinks. "My God you are whipped," she breathes out, "I don't even talk about my own boyfriend like that--- I never have."</p>
<p>"Well then maybe you should rethink your relationship," he grumbles, "I'm in really deep aren't I?"</p>
<p>Lottie purses her lips into a smile. "I think so."</p>
<p>Louis sighs.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Louis starts to notice something as Harry comes in maybe every second day to the bakery. He claims he's spending time with Ethan most mornings which is why he can't always come to the bakery. Which-- Ethan can come with him, but anyways.</p>
<p>Louis notices that he spends more time on his phone. Now, before this, he did the same thing. But he put it aside to talk to Louis after a while. Louis remembers him frowning at his phone a lot in the beginning but he's doing it more.</p>
<p>It's not until he's sweeping up the floors one day while Harry is typing away on his phone that he sees who he's talking to and why he's frowning.</p>
<p>It's Ethan. Of course it's Ethan.</p>
<p>But Louis can see at least five consecutive messages coming from him at a time while Harry tries to type out a reply. Harry let's out a frustrated huff.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Louis asks casually, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Harry blinks at him, "um, yes. I'm sorry I haven't been talking much to you. I'm just---I'm a little stressed out."</p>
<p>Louis purses his lips together. He has noticed that too--- he's not smiling as much. He smiles at Louis and he'll laugh at Louis' jokes but the happy mood doesnt last as long as it normally does. Louis hates to see him that way and he knows it's because of Ethan. Of course it's because of Ethan.</p>
<p>"Why?" Louis asks gently.</p>
<p>Harry picks at the wooden table, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Um, it's just... Stuff."</p>
<p>"Harry, you said I can talk to you about anything and the same goes for me, remember?"</p>
<p>Harry sighs, looking up at Louis hesitantly. "I don't want to bother you. It's really---it's nothing, honestly."</p>
<p>Louis sighs, placing his broom to the side and sitting opposite him. "Lay it on me."</p>
<p>"Fine. But you have to tell me about you as well. Because I know something is going on with you too."</p>
<p>Louis bites his lip, nodding. He won't tell Harry, honestly. It's embarrassing and messy and just... Stupid, so, that won't happen. But he can make up something.</p>
<p>"Okay," he exhales, "Ethan and I have been hanging out since he got here and it's been great. I've missed him and stuff it's just..."</p>
<p>"Just?" Louis prompts.</p>
<p>"He's being a little much right now. He messages me a bit too much and I get that he missed me but if I don't reply within a few minutes then he gets all... Weird. He'll message me like five or six times till I do reply."</p>
<p>Louis frowns, anger bubbling in his veins. "Does he not know you have work to do? And didn't you see him only a few hours ago?"</p>
<p>Harry's cheeks go red. He looks down, sighing. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's so stupid. I just have a boyfriend who cares about me and loves me."</p>
<p>He sounds more like he's convincing himself and Louis--- he wants to say so much but he doesn't even know where to start.</p>
<p>"I talk about myself too much, honestly," he laughs it off, "um, what's up with you? You seem a little...distant. Is it because I haven't been coming here as often? Or did I do something else wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, God," Louis sighs, shaking his head, "you didn't do anything--- I'm just stressed out too. Um, the prices to buy some stuff for the bakery have gone up and I haven't been sleeping well--- it's really nothing to do with you."</p>
<p>Harry searches his eyes. He doesn't look like he's convinced.</p>
<p>"Hey, look, if you're free on Saturday for lunch how about we take a walk to a nearby food truck? Not the chippy this time," he chuckles.</p>
<p>Harry smiles. "Um, I guess so? I'll ask Ethan first. Though, I think he has a Skype meeting during lunch time on Saturday, so we should be okay."</p>
<p>Louis clenches his jaw. He shouldn't have to ask his boyfriend to hang out a with a friend. "Hey, you know anything you feel isn't stupid."</p>
<p>He ignores the fact that he thinks his crush on Harry is stupid in the first place.</p>
<p>Harry smiles, hands finding his coffee cup again. "Thank you. You're a great person, you know?"</p>
<p>"I know," he replies playfully. Harry laughs, shaking his head. "Let me warm that up for you, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Harry says, handing his coffee cup to Louis.</p>
<p>Louis gets up, smiling at him one last time before turning to warm his coffee in the microwave. As he warms the coffee, he turns to look at Harry again. He really just can't stop looking at him, if he's being honest with himself.</p>
<p>He's not frowning anymore, not as much as he used to at least. Hes fiddling with the napkin and pressing his fingers into crumbs, then sticking it into his mouth. Louis smiles, biting his bottom lip. He's a little odd, though Louis noticed that almost immediately about him. He's just becoming more and more endeared by it.</p>
<p>"You're staring again," Niall sings, walking past him and to the display unit. He gives Louis a look as he starts to pack donuts on a tray.</p>
<p>"I know I can't help it," Louis huffs, "what the hell do I do, Ni?"</p>
<p>Niall gives him a sympathetic smile. "Like I said, he could always break up with Ethan..."</p>
<p>"Not going to count on that happening, Niall. I'll just be hurting myself," Louis says just as the microwave beeps.</p>
<p>"I really wish I was in this situation," Niall says, voice hushed, "because then at least I'll know how to help you."</p>
<p>"Oh is Harry's boyfriend not affecting your crush?" Louis teases, getting out the cup.</p>
<p>Niall rolls his eyes. "That kind of crush is different and you know it."</p>
<p>Louis waves him off. "Whatever, I'm going to give him his coffee."</p>
<p>Niall shakes his head and gets back to doing his work while Louis gives Harry his coffee again, this time warmer.</p>
<p>"Don't wait too long this time," Louis says.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes twinkle, green hue sparkling. "I'll try not to be as slow this time. I do need to get to work soon anyways."</p>
<p>"Right, well I have to get to the kitchen so I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p>
<p>"Uh, maybe," he says, tone unsure, lips pressed together.</p>
<p>Right. He'll have to ask Ethan.</p>
<p>"Either way, good luck and I hope you have a good day today and tomorrow, I suppose."</p>
<p>"You too," he smiles and he looks---he looks so soft and genuine and God, Louis is so fucking screwed. He hates this.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Harry comes in earlier the following week Tuesday than he has since Ethan has been here and Louis is happy. They'd gone for lunch on Saturday and it was actually really nice.</p>
<p>He's smiley like Louis remembers him to be which puts a smile on Louis' face.</p>
<p>"Hello," Louis greats, "you're early today."</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. "Ethan is sleeping in and I didn't want to wake him so I thought I'd come in a little earlier, like I was."</p>
<p><em>Ethan</em>, Louis mentally scoffs.</p>
<p>"Okay, well, the donuts are fresh out of the oven if you want one. Have you tried the plain glazed one?" Louis asks.</p>
<p>Harry grins, like he's fond of something Louis said. "Um, yeah, I guess. Do you want to... Maybe sit with me?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I'm technically working, love," Louis says apologetically.</p>
<p>Harry's face falls. He clicks his tongue. "Shit, you're right. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No, hey, um, you could sit on a stool here?" Louis pats the stool next to him.</p>
<p>Harry plays with the sleeves of his coat. Still the same old coat he's been wearing. Louis tries not to be offended by it. He probably just really does like his comfort clothes. There's nothing wrong with that. If he doesn't want to wear Louis' coat yet, it's fine. Louis is just being sensitive. He's not wearing Ethan's either.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Harry asks, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Louis sighs. "Harry, come and sit here. Maybe you can make your own coffee for once, Hollywood."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes brighten at the playful dig. "Fine, just to prove a point," he marches to the other side and stands next to Louis, his smell invading Louis' nostrils. Extra vanilla-y today.</p>
<p>"Right, know how to work a coffee machine then?" Louis asks, folding his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>Harry scans the machine. He shrugs. "Sure," he replies.</p>
<p>Just then, two people walk into the bakery. Louis smirks at him. "Well then, maybe you can make your own coffee and coffee for these two people."</p>
<p>The two people are the couple who own  a nearby bookstore. They're elderly and do not give a fuck about who Harry Styles™ is so they are oblivious to the fact that a millionaire is trying to work the coffee machine to make their coffees.</p>
<p>Louis knows Mrs. Thomas, the lady, doesn't particularly like coffee though so he tells her, "I'm just trying to get to him to practice. Hope you don't mind coffee this morning, Mrs. T."</p>
<p>She laughs, looking at Harry struggling. "I don't mind," she replies.</p>
<p>"You know these new employees need it," Louis sighs dramatically, "and he's very, very new. Aren't you, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry turns to glare at him momentarily before trying to place a filter in. Louis purses his lips, trying to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh, help the poor boy out, Louis," Mr. Thomas says.</p>
<p>Louis chuckles lowly, "If I keep helping them they never learn, do they?"</p>
<p>Harry huffs. Louis doesn't know what he does next but it causes the foam from the machine to spray out and wet Harry mostly, though Louis gets some on his arm and apron.</p>
<p>Louis hears Mrs. Thomas squeal, the couple taking a step back. Louis stares at Harry, wide-eyed. Harry sighs, eyebrows furrowed, looking like an angry gerbil.</p>
<p>"Well, now you've done it," Mr. Thomas says with a small smile.</p>
<p>Louis sighs. "You can go clean up in the back. Let me handle it."</p>
<p>Harry passes one last glare to Louis before huffing and puffing under his breath as he walks away. Niall peeps his head through, watching Harry walk passed him.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Fine, just a coffee machine mishap. Mind serving Mr. and Mrs. Thomas while I wipe up and help Harry?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, sure," Niall frowns, coming out of the kitchen fully and walking to the counter.</p>
<p>Louis pats his shoulder as a thank you and waves at Mr. and Mrs. Thomas briefly before walking into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Louis asks, the boy's back facing him.</p>
<p>He turns, a frown still on his face, a dish cloth in his hand that he's using to wipe furiously at his coat.</p>
<p>"Jesus, you're a little spoiled, aren't you?" Louis laughs a bit, walking up to him and grabbing the dish cloth gently out of his hand. Louis tries to push away the fire that ignites his body as soon as their hands touch.</p>
<p>"I'm not spoiled," he argues, "that's a hard coffee machine--- I can do things by myself."</p>
<p>"All right, love. I know," Louis says, rolling his eyes. He steps to the sink and wets the cloth before handing it back to him.</p>
<p>Harry huffs, wiping some of his face too. The stains on his coat, however, seem to be stubborn. Louis winces.</p>
<p>"All I asked you to do was make coffee," he shakes his head, "you're going to have to dry clean that."</p>
<p>"You think?" Harry snaps, grumbling under his breath. Louis knows he's a little upset but he kind of looks cute so he can't take Harry seriously. He looks hot too but he always look hot. Angry Harry is extra cute though.</p>
<p>"You do have two new coats, you know? I think you'll live. That, and the fact that you're millionaire and can afford like hundreds more," he says dryly.</p>
<p>Harry narrows his eyes, jaw clenching. "I know I can afford more. It's the sentiment behind it that matters. I'm not that superficial."</p>
<p>"I know. Just a joke," he mumbles, "you've come into my little bakery almost everyday since you've come to town when there are so many other places you could have gone to. Hell, you even bothered to get to know me and become a friend. I know you aren't."</p>
<p>Harry's shoulders sag. "Sorry, I get defensive over stuff like that. I'm-- it's one of the last things I got from my step-dad before he passed away."</p>
<p>Louis swallows. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Harry. Fuck. You can leave it here---I'll get it dry-cleaned for you."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Louis," he says softly, smiling a bit, "I'll get it cleaned. It's not that big of a deal."</p>
<p>Louis bites on his lips guiltily. "Are you sure? I really didn't know."</p>
<p>He was just being insensitive. God.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's fine. You can teach me how to use that coffee machine so that doesn't happen again."</p>
<p>Louis chuckles. "Yeah, I can do that. Still want a donut?"</p>
<p>Harry nods excitedly.</p>
<p>"Okay, come on," Louis says in a laugh. He wipes whatever splashed onto him before heading out the kitchen. There's two more customers now, the older couple having evidently left.</p>
<p>They're both sitting down at a table and pay no mind to Harry and Louis coming out of the kitchen. Louis goes to the coffee machine and Harry sits down on the stool Louis previously offered him.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Harry?" Niall asks. He's sorting out something at the register, half-focused on Harry.</p>
<p>Harry nods. "Yeah, I'll have to have it dry-cleaned but it's fine. I blame Louis."</p>
<p>"Hey," Louis says, offended, Niall laughing in the background.</p>
<p>"It's your fault. You asked me to manage something I didn't have any experience on," Harry smiles.</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes, turning to the machine to see if it's broken.</p>
<p>"I checked. It's fine," Niall says, "made coffee for those two and Mr and Mrs. Thomas already," he says, looking at the two ladies sitting down briefly.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. And thanks for wiping up as well," Louis murmurs, noticing nothing is sticky on the machine or the floor. Bless Niall. "Should have made Hollywood heartthrob clean up," he mumbles, smiling to himself.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey</em>," Harry drawls out.</p>
<p>"Only joking," Louis says, pressing the button on the machine and turning to Harry, pinching his cheek.</p>
<p>Harry swats his hand away, rubbing his cheek. "Felt weird," he grumbles.</p>
<p>"You have pinchable cheeks," Louis shrugs.</p>
<p>"Cheers, thanks, Nan," Harry says dryly.</p>
<p>Niall laughs, like barks out laughing. "It wasn't that funny," Louis grumbles this time, "besides, I'm way hotter than your Nan, I reckon."</p>
<p>Harry lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "True," he agrees.</p>
<p>Louis swallows. He turns around again to get Harry's coffee though his mind is reeling over the fact that Harry basically said he's hot. Technically, right?</p>
<p>"Thank you," Harry let's out a breath, taking the coffee.</p>
<p>Louis gives him a short smile and bends down to retrieve a donut with the tongs. He places it in a napkin and hands that to Harry too.</p>
<p>"You know, if I keep coming here I may look like a donut eventually," he says, mouth still stuffed.</p>
<p>Louis smiles fondly. "Well, look at you, you need to fill up again. You've gone so thin, dear."</p>
<p>Harry laughs, spitting out some of his donut. Louis gags. "Harry, Jesus," Louis grabs more napkins, handing it to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he says, laugh dying down, drinking some coffee, "you really did sound like my Nan."</p>
<p>"Good, I was trying to," Louis says, eyebrow arched.</p>
<p>"No, she's said the exact same thing to me when she was feeding me a pie the last time I was there," he explains, wiping his face, then some off his shoulder where some of the donut landed.</p>
<p>"Oh," Louis chuckles, "I think most grandmothers say that."</p>
<p>Harry waves him off. "Well, one day, when you become a nan, you'll be a great one."</p>
<p>Louis laughs. "Thanks, I appreciate it. So will you."</p>
<p>Harry smiles through his donut, then continues to chew.</p>
<p>It's when Louis is finishing up serving a new customer that Harry recieves a phone call. Niall is in the back because he needed the bathroom so it's only Louis and Harry left when the customer he was serving leaves.</p>
<p>Harry frowns, answering the phone and pressing it to his ear. Louis wonders if its someone on set asking him to come to work. Though he knows he only really has to leave in about half an hour.</p>
<p>"Hey, E," Harry greets.</p>
<p>Louis suppresses a grimace. Ethan. Right. He's about to turn around to do something else when he's startled by a booming voice.</p>
<p>It's Ethan, he realizes. And he's shouting on the phone at Harry. Louis' eyes widen as he watches Harry's face fall, skin pale.</p>
<p>"E, I didn't---" Harry tries but he's interrupted by Ethan's booming voice again.</p>
<p>Louis catches certain words because that's just how <em>loud</em> Ethan is. He hears, 'Leave me', 'didn't say', 'stupid'.</p>
<p>That one makes Louis angrier because he knows it's directed at Harry. Harry glances at Louis, cheeks red, before looking away.</p>
<p>"Don't overreact, Ethan. I only came to have coffee," Harry finally finds his voice, though his tone isn't harsh or irritated. Louis doesn't know why. He would be irritated. He <em>is</em> irritated.</p>
<p>Is he really mad about Harry coming to get coffee? He can't be serious?</p>
<p>Louis swallows, trying to look away because if he doesn't, he might do something stupid like grab the phone out of Harry's hand and tell Ethan off.</p>
<p>He hears a few other things from Ethan before Harry finally gives a, "Fine, I need to go anyways. We'll talk later."</p>
<p>Then he hangs up. Before Louis can even say anything, Harry is getting up abruptly and pushing his phone into his coat pocket, rounding the counter.</p>
<p>"Harry," is all he gets out before Harry is walking out the bakery quickly and his figure is disappearing beside the bakery.</p>
<p>Louis makes a move to maybe follow him but then Mrs. Gray walks in, already spouting out her order and Niall is still in the back, which leaves Louis helpless.</p>
<p>He sighs, helping Mrs. Gray and then taking out his phone to text Harry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, I'm just checking in on you. I hope you're okay. Please talk to me.</em>
</p>
<p>The last sentence might be a little too desperate but he doesn't care. Fucking Ethan was rude and he clearly made Harry upset. The way he spoke to Harry was so uncalled for. No one should have to be on the other end of that. Harry didn't even do anything wrong.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Niall asks, eventually with Louis again.</p>
<p>"Ethan called him and started, like, yelling at him," Louis says with a frown, still angry that Ethan even felt like he had the right to talk to Harry that way.</p>
<p>"Yelling at him? For what?" Niall asks in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I think it's because he came here to get coffee? For some reason," Louis shakes his head, "does it even matter? He had no right to do that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what the hell? How is he doing? Did he leave to go on set?"</p>
<p>"He left after the call. Like, quickly. I don't think he wanted to talk about it or he didn't want me to see him upset, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Shit," Niall sighs, "he really is a dick, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he mumbles.</p>
<p>And God, does he deserve so much better. <em>Ethan</em> is a dick head.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Louis doesn't see Harry for three days. His texts go unanswered too and Louis is worried until Harry does come in, his usual coat on and a smile on his face. It not as big as it usually is though. When he sees Louis, his smile turns sheepish---apologetic.</p>
<p>"Hi," Harry starts, chewing on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Hey," Louis says. And he really wants to be angry. Part of him is. But he's more worried than anything. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Harry let's out a breath, probably relieved Louis isn't angry at him. "I'm fine. I'm really sorry I didn't reply to you. I have no good excuse. Ethan was just upset and we were talking things through."</p>
<p>Louis purses his lips. "He yelled at you..."</p>
<p>Harry looks down, stepping a little closer. "He was upset. We spoke about it and he apologized."</p>
<p>Louis stares at him incredulously. So just like that he's forgiven? You don't just yell at someone like that for nothing. And he can't just <em>forgive</em> him after that. It was horrible if his reaction was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"I know. He's not---he's not always like that. He was upset I didn't tell him where I went."</p>
<p>"He yelled at you to the point where you had to flee from here. Harry, you looked like you were either on verge of crying or punching something."</p>
<p>Harry huffs, twiddling his thumbs. "I know. But we spoke about it. I know he just got worried about me. I should have told him where I was going."</p>
<p>Louis flares his nostrils. Bite your tongue. Bite your bloody tongue.</p>
<p>"Um, are you free for lunch today? We can get something to eat and we can talk a bit. I'm really sorry for not replying to you. I know you were worried too."</p>
<p>He thinks Louis is upset because he didn't reply to him. It's partially true. Though at this point he's mad about a good few things. Louis looks up at him and sighs. His eyes are wide and his lips are extra pink from where he was biting at them.</p>
<p>God, he'd do anything to kiss him right now. He wishes he could.</p>
<p>"I'm free. Where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>Harry let's out a deep breath and smiles tentatively. "I was actually hoping you'd have a place in mind. I still don't know much about the area. You would think I do because I've been here for over a month but I've been here so much and I--"</p>
<p>"Harry, you're rambling," Louis says, cutting him off.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he apologise, cheeks red, "um, I don't have time to stay for too long today though. I can only take a coffee."</p>
<p>"Okay," Louis passes him a smile and turns around to get his coffee ready. He has so much to say but he doesn't know if it's his place to even say anything.</p>
<p>Harry reaches at 12 exactly, just as Louis turns the sign around on the door. He smiles at the other end of the glass door, showing Louis his bunny teeth and deep dimples.</p>
<p>Louis can't help but smile back. He holds up his hand and turns a bit. "Leaving, Ni," he calls out.</p>
<p>"Bye, Louis," Niall says.</p>
<p>"Need anything?"</p>
<p>"Not asking you to get me food again after the last time."</p>
<p>Louis winces. "Valid. I'm going then."</p>
<p>Harry steps aside as Louis comes out. "Where are we going today?"</p>
<p>"Café. It's a little pricey--"</p>
<p>"I'll pay," Harry says.</p>
<p>Louis sighs, pulling on his jacket. "You don't have to."</p>
<p>"Stop it, I will. I asked you out anyways," Harry shrugs.</p>
<p>Louis squeezes his eyes shut briefly. Poor phrasing of the sentence on Harry's part but it's not like he knows why. He decides not to argue, mostly because he's not particularly in the mood to and he's sure Harry isn't either.</p>
<p>"They make a good seafood pasta," Louis says as they walk down the pavement.</p>
<p>"How do you know that? Aren't you allergic to shellfish?"</p>
<p>"I am but Niall swears by it," Louis smiles.</p>
<p>Harry laughs, shaking his head. "You know, I really thought you two were together when I first met you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Louis laughs. "Even though he was crushing on you?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't a crush," Harry scoffs out a laugh, "well not a real one anyways."</p>
<p>"Well, what is a real crush then, Mr. Styles?" Louis asks, amused.</p>
<p>Harry exhales, looking up in thought. "With Niall, he didn't really know me, you know? He liked me from what he saw on TV and other forms of media. He didn't know the real me."</p>
<p>"What is the real you?" Louis asks softly.</p>
<p>"What you see," he shrugs, "that's the most me."</p>
<p>Louis wants to <em>punch a wall</em>. Why does he say things like that so casually? Is his aim to kill Louis?</p>
<p>"So if he had a crush on me <em>now</em>, then I'd understand," Harry laughs.</p>
<p>In Louis' mind, he's hitting his head on a table repeatedly. Thankfully, they reach the cafe before Louis could do anything.</p>
<p>They get a table in a corner, Harry still a little paranoid that there'll be too many people who'll recognise him and might bombard him.</p>
<p>Harry does end up ordering the seafood pasta and Louis orders a simple chicken and mayo toasted sandwich. Harry is rambling on about other things which Louis can tell is a tactic to avoid talking about Ethan but Louis feels like it needs to be talked about.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me why your boyfriend lost his shit on you?" Louis blurts out, swirling his straw in the lemony water.</p>
<p>Harry stops talking, demeanor shutting down. He leans forward, resting his head on his propped fist. "I told you, he was upset because I didn't tell him where I was."</p>
<p>"So he yelled at you like you were incompetent?" Louis asks incredulously.</p>
<p>Harry sighs through his nose. "It is my fault, in a way, 'cause I should have told him. But I did tell him he can't speak to me like that again and he apologized."</p>
<p>"Did he speak to you like that before?" Louis asks, heart in his throat.</p>
<p>Harry shrugs, avoiding his eyes. He's trying to be causal about this. "Once or twice before but he doesn't, like, have a temper or anything..."</p>
<p>"Harry," Louis breathes out the word, a little frightened and a lot angry, "has he touched you... Like gotten physical with you?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widen. "No, God, no," he shakes his head, "he'd never---no."</p>
<p>That at least brings some sort of relief to Louis, even if it is minor. He sighs. "He shouldn't be treating you badly and you shouldn't be taking it."</p>
<p>Harry frowns. He fish mouths once or twice before speaking again. "He--- him and I, we've been together for a while and it's complicated. But he promised he'll get help if it persists."</p>
<p>"The fact that he's already done it more than once means it's persisting," he says softly but firmly.</p>
<p>Harry's frown deepens. "Yeah, I know. But he's okay. He treats me well, I promise. He's not, like, <em>abusive</em> or anything. He worries about me and he's protective."</p>
<p>Louis can see that this conversation will go nowhere so long as Harry remains in denial. Louis is sure he's trying to convince himself that Ethan is a different person to who he actually is.</p>
<p>"Controlling," Louis bites back, "just... It sucked to hear him talk to you that way."</p>
<p>Harry wipes a hand over his face. "I know. He seems like a horrible person to you right now, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"Not just me. I mean Niall knows too..." Louis says, looking at Harry, "I know we don't know each other for too long but I'd like to think that I know you well and as a friend, I just wanna know the person who's supposed to be treating you right actually <em>is</em> treating you right."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes turn soft. "Thank you," he says, sounding breathless, almost like he's in awe, "you're... You're such a good person. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well you're my friend, aren't you? Mr. Hollywood Heartthrob?"</p>
<p>Harry smiles, letting out a small laugh. "We're friends, Danish guy."</p>
<p>Louis grimaced. "I think you need to change that nickname."</p>
<p>"Why? It's cute," Harry says with a point.</p>
<p>"No, I sound like I belong in a porno," Louis scoffs out a laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh and Hollywood Heartthrob doesn't?"</p>
<p>Louis laughs. "Point. But you are an actor, you know? It fits."</p>
<p>"That's rude," Harry says, dramatically offended, "it's fine, I'll find another nickname for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, much appreciated," he says dryly.</p>
<p>"Hey, um, what about you? Any love interests now? Someone wooing you? You wooing someone else?"</p>
<p>"You asked me about boyfriends not that long ago, you know?" Louis says, finally digging into his sandwich. It's getting cold now but Louis doesn't really care; he's starving.</p>
<p>"I know but that was weeks ago. Something could have changed."</p>
<p>Louis' heart leaps to his throat. A few things have changed. Louis' little crush turned out to be a big crush. Maybe a little more than a crush but that's just semantics.</p>
<p>"No, I'm... Busy," he answers vaguely, shoving his mouth full of bread so he doesn't have to elaborate.</p>
<p>"Busy?" Harry pinches his brows together, "well, have you tried those apps? Tinder maybe?"</p>
<p>Louis' lips twitch up. "I actually was on Tinder for a bit but I got bored within like two weeks. Hooked up with one guy and that was it. Not really an app for long term relationships, believe it or not."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Harry bites his lip, "well, there's no rush, I suppose. You're still young. You look young too."</p>
<p>"Oh, do I look younger than twenty-nine then? I wasn't aware twenty-nine was even considered as remotely old."</p>
<p>"I said young!" Harry laughs.</p>
<p>"But you said I look young too. Were you expecting me to look old?"</p>
<p>"I mean, Ethan is twenty-eight and he looks like he's in his early thirties at least," Harry says.</p>
<p>Louis blinks. "Don't wanna judge or anything but yes, he did look older. Nothing wrong with looking older though, is there?"</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head. "No, not at all. Though , when you grow out your stubble you look older. Not in a bad way. You look good. I mean, you look good either way---anyways," he laughs, blushing a bit, "how's your sandwich?"</p>
<p>Louis smirks a bit. That surely counted as flirting didn't it? Does he know that he does that? It seems like he does since he changed the subject so quickly.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saying I'm good looking," Louis digs the knife deeper, watching Harry grin, cheeks red, "and my sandwich is good, how is your pasta? Was I right about it being good?"</p>
<p>Harry nods, wiping his mouth with a napkin before going back in. "Technically it was Niall who said it was good though."</p>
<p>"Right," Louis waves him off, "semantics."</p>
<p>"You don't like being wrong, do you?" Harry asks, amused.</p>
<p>"I'm shocked you've only just figured that out."</p>
<p>"I thought as much," Harry mumbles, "now I <em>know</em>."</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes then let's out a laugh. "I still can't believe you thought Niall and I were together. I mean, I even gave you a breakdown of my boyfriend history and presence."</p>
<p>"I know I just thought that maybe you didn't want to tell me yet. I don't know," he cringes.</p>
<p>"Well, he's gonna get a kick out of this," Louis snorts.</p>
<p><em>Especially because he knows how whipped I am for you</em>, goes unsaid.</p>
<p>"God, that's so embarrassing. Ever since he can actually talk to me, he's a little shit," Harry grumbles.</p>
<p>Louis laughs, covering his mouth. He didn't expect Harry to say something like that. "Don't tell <em>him</em> that. You'll break his heart."</p>
<p>"I think he's at the point where he won't take it to heart, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Louis lifts a shoulder. "Maybe."</p>
<p>"Hey, I know you guys probably don't think very highly of Ethan right now..."</p>
<p>Louis hums. He'd rather not speak right now. He keeps his eyes on his food and waits for Harry to finish.</p>
<p>"And he's leaving soon so you guys probably won't see him... For some time? Maybe?" he shakes his head, "anyways, I'd love if you guys come to meet him like properly? Like, for drinks. Zayn and Liam will be there too obviously."</p>
<p>Louis sighs. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>He just doesn't know how long he can bite his tongue and if he does act like a dick in front of Louis towards Harry, Louis won't be able to hold back any longer.</p>
<p>"Please? He's really not that bad. He's under so much of stress from work but he's dealing with it. He's a good guy."</p>
<p>Harry really looks like he's pleading with Louis. Sighing, Louis places his fork down and nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll tell Niall."</p>
<p>Honestly, the stress thing is a load of bullshit. It's an excuse. A shitty one at that.</p>
<p>"Wait, what does he do?" Louis asks, blinking, realizing he has no idea. Lottie knew who he was but that doesn't necessarily mean he's famous too, does it?</p>
<p>"He owns a record label," Harry says and he actually looks proud. Louis scowls on the inside.</p>
<p>"Oh, good for him," he mumbles.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you can ask him more about it if you guys do come and meet him..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you, I'll tell Niall and let you know. You'll answer your texts this time?"</p>
<p>Harrys cheeks turn pink. "I will, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Just playing with you," Louis shrugs it off.</p>
<p>"I know. Um, thanks by the way. For, like, everything. I really appreciate you being my friend," Harry says with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Louis smiles back. "I should be thanking you, Hollywood Heartthrob."</p>
<p>Harry chuckles. "No, trust me. You're... You're great, Louis. I'm lucky to have you as a friend and thank you for caring about me. I know that you were just worried about me and I---I don't know. It's nice."</p>
<p>"To have someone worry about you?" Louis asks slowly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he shrugs, "I mean my family does but they're a bit much sometimes so with you it's... I dunno... Different."</p>
<p>He looks at Louis intently and Louis looks back. The statement, for some reason, feels loaded. And maybe it is. He has other friends, doesn't he? Zayn is his best friend. Surely, he worries and cares about Harry too. Not to mention his boyfriend...</p>
<p>Instead of voicing out his thoughts, Louis simply gives him a kind smile and Harry returns it.</p>
<p>____<br/><br/></p>
<p>It feels weird, being here. Niall said he didn't have to agree to come that way Louis wouldn't have to either but Louis felt bad. No, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Ethan again but he isn't doing it for <em>Ethan</em>, he's doing it for Harry.</p>
<p>So much about their relationship raises red flags in Louis' mind and it's the same with Niall. But maybe--- maybe--- they're judging too quickly?</p>
<p>He sighs. There's no way they're judging someone too quickly if they spoke to their partner that way, right? Niall said if it were Louis, he would have kicked the guy's ass by now and honestly, Louis felt the same about Niall.</p>
<p>He just hates that someone like Harry is with someone like him. Two times was two times too many to meet the guy. Now, they're making it a third.</p>
<p>Harry is great. He's kind, he's funny and he's sweet. Ethan seems like just about the opposite of that really.</p>
<p>Louis knows it's not just his feelings getting in the way of disliking this guy too. If Niall says it, he knows he's not being biased. Though, the fact that he does like Harry also comes into play as much as he hates to admit it.</p>
<p>"Why am I willing to bet that this guy will be just as big of a dick as the last time?"</p>
<p>Louis puffs out air from his cheeks as they reach the front door. "Honestly, I am too. Every time I think about him, I just hear the way he spoke to Harry and I see Harry's face. I don't know how the hell I'm going to meet him again and pretend like nothing happened."</p>
<p>Is he overreacting? He really doesn't think he is. But he is overthinking. That's what he does best though.</p>
<p>And really, at the end of the day, he's no one to say who Harry should and shouldn't date. He's here to be a friend and a friend he shall be.</p>
<p>Harry answers the door with a smile on his face. He hugs Louis and Louis hugs back, still doing that weird thing where he smells Harry. It's weird but he can't help it because Harry always smells so good.</p>
<p>When Harry pulls away, Louis finally blinks back to the real world and smiles at him. He hugs Niall too and Niall grins widely. It's crazy to think that only a few weeks ago, he could barely get a word out to Harry and now here is, hugging him like he's an old friend.</p>
<p>Louis greets Zayn next. He likes Zayn. He's only met him a handful of times since that day on set but he's a cool guy. He has a very... Calming vibe to him. Liam seems great too, Louis thinks as he greets Liam too. He seems a little obnoxious but not in a bad way really. Harry can be obnoxious too but Louis finds it endearing anyways.</p>
<p>Not that he finds it endearing on Liam per se...</p>
<p>When it finally comes to Ethan, Louis holds his hand  out stiffly for a handshake. Harry joins Ethan, standing next to him. He watches the interaction carefully, like he's scared of what'll happen. As if he's watching a lion meet a zebra for the first time.</p>
<p>"Good to see you again, Louis," he says, shaking his hand firmly.</p>
<p>Louis' grip tightens on instinct before pulling away. "You too," he mumbles, trying for a smile.</p>
<p>Niall is little less stiff and closed off but that's just Niall in general. Even Ethan doesn't seem so standoffish with Niall as he is with Louis. Maybe he sees Louis as a threat. Huh. Good then.</p>
<p>It's a little bit tense and Louis notices as they exchange small talk and snack on crisps, that Zayn and Liam don't really interact with Ethan either. They're not... Hostile towards him. But they don't go out of the way to talk to him either. Hell, they know Niall and Louis for less and they seem to be having more of a conversation with them than Ethan.</p>
<p>It seems clear that he's not very well-liked in general then. Louis wonders why they haven't said anything about it. Or if they know about his little outburst the other day. Maybe they know about more? If so, Louis hopes they've at least done something to end the relationship. It seems toxic for fucks sake. And it's killing him to see Ethan, once again, keep a hand on Harry's waist throughout everything. He's so... He's controlling. Surely that's not healthy and something everyone can see.</p>
<p>Louis huffs under his breath. He's just getting frustrated about this.</p>
<p>"Hey how about charades?" Liam suggests, getting up, "there's an even amount of us now."</p>
<p>"Well, are Harry and Louis going to be on the same team again?" Zayn asks, sighing tiredly.</p>
<p>Louis smirks at Harry who's smiling back.</p>
<p>"Again?" Ethan asks with a small laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they were on the same team for pictionary and they won," Liam explains.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, Harry and I make a pretty good team don't we, love?" Ethan leans in, kissing his cheek. Harry doesn't look uncomfortable. He smiles and leans into Ethan even more.</p>
<p>Louis does scowl this time but hides it in his cup as he takes a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>"Well, we can do teams of three?" Liam suggests.</p>
<p>Louis squeezes his eyes shut. They're going to put him on the same team as Ethan and Harry, aren't they?</p>
<p>"I'll be with Harry and Ethan," Niall volunteers, "since I was with you guys the last time..."</p>
<p>Zayn shrugs, looking at Louis. "That fine with you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he says, letting out a breath. He sends Niall a short thankful smile.</p>
<p>So they play charades. It's a little less tense and Louis suspects it's because of the alcohol as well. It's just... It's weird. You would think that a couple who have been together for years would be in tune with each other but they really aren't.</p>
<p>Niall is more in tune with Harry than Ethan is. And that's saying a lot. Hell, Louis is too. He's not too bad, playing with Liam and Zayn, honestly, but he knows he can be better with Harry.</p>
<p>Every time it's Harry's turn to act out something, Louis <em>knows</em> what it is. It's at the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>By the time round five comes around, Louis doesn't hold it in anymore. Niall and Ethan are struggling to catch on and he has no patience, so, he blurts out the answer, "Opening a gift."</p>
<p>Harry points at Louis, grinning widely and high-fiving him. "Thank you," he says and looks at his teammates, huffing.</p>
<p>"Sure you're an actor, babe?" Ethan tries to joke it off.</p>
<p>"Haha," Harry replies sarcastically, "whatever, it's Louis' turn now."</p>
<p>Louis takes a turn and he gets a relatively easy one. He thinks that Zayn and Liam will get it pretty easily but he's wrong.</p>
<p>The time is ticking away on timer and they still haven't gotten it. Louis' heart rate increases as he fills with more adrenaline and frustration.</p>
<p>"Hide and seek?" Harry is the one to blurt it out this time.</p>
<p>"Yes," Louis let's out a relieved breath.</p>
<p>"You know those points shouldn't count since you guys aren't on the same team," Niall huffs.</p>
<p>"Yeah and since when is you looking like you're playing peek-a-boo mean hide and seek?"</p>
<p>"He was trying to hide," Harry defends him, "I got it."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Louis sits next to him, bumping their fists, "and I got yours."</p>
<p>"The funniest thing is that Harry and Zayn are both supposed to be actors," Liam snorts.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says, offended.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Zayn asks eyebrows furrowed, facing him.</p>
<p>"Babe, you couldn't even act out opening a window," Liam deadpans.</p>
<p>Louis chuckles.</p>
<p>"No, neither of you could guess it," Zayn huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"Charades and actual acting are very different, okay?" Harry says defensively, sitting back on the couch, looking disgruntled.</p>
<p>"Sure, babe," Ethan smiles, hand around his neck and massaging it.</p>
<p>Harry sticks his tongue out at him and Ethan's grin widens. He leans down to kiss Harry. And it's another kind of pain, watching Harry smile into the kiss. Louis swallows the growing lump in his throat and gets up.</p>
<p>"I'm going outside for a bit. Need some air," he announces.</p>
<p>Harry looks up at him. "Okay, um we'll neaten up here in the mean time and get some more drinks."</p>
<p>"I'll join you," Zayn says, getting up too.</p>
<p>Louis doesn't fancy being with anyone right now but he nods. They walk side-by-side to the balcony and close the door behind themselves. Zayn pulls out a joint from his pocket and a lighter, igniting the end of it and taking a hit.</p>
<p>"Want some?" Zayn asks, holding out the joint.</p>
<p>Louis nods, letting out a breath. Maybe some weed will help him relax. He sucks a little in, because it's been a while since he's done this. Sure enough though, he does cough a bit.</p>
<p>"You okay, mate?" Zayn asks, amused.</p>
<p>"Fine. It's just been a while," Louis clears his throat, handing it back to Zayn.</p>
<p>"You okay otherwise?" Zayn asks him, leaning against the wall nearby.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. How are you?" Louis asks, looking at him curiously.</p>
<p>He takes another hit, shrugging. "Fine. So, you don't like Ethan, huh?"</p>
<p>Louis almost chokes on nothing. Well, he can blame it on the weed. "Am I that obvious?"</p>
<p>Zayn chuckles. "Kind of. I only suspected it but now I know," he smirks.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Louis apologizes. He feels like he needs to.</p>
<p>"Nah. Don't be. No one likes him," Zayn says nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Louis frowns, turning to him. "Okay, why?" he has to ask if they notice the way he is with Harry, if they know about what he does, if that's why they don't like him.</p>
<p>"He's too possessive over Harry," Zayn frowns too, "and it's worrisome but Harry is so blind to it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, love is blind," Louis let's out a humorless laugh, "and I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that."</p>
<p>"It's not love anymore... Not in my opinion," Zayn murmurs.</p>
<p>The kiss he witnessed minutes ago didn't seem like it's not love.</p>
<p>"Harry---he's someone that finds comfort in things. He likes to keep things around him that are familiar and he clings to it as much as possible."</p>
<p>Louis blinks. He's right, if Louis thinks about it. It's obvious, with the way he acts. That coat of his that he holds onto, the old ratty boots he wears more often than not. He can tell this is who Harry is as a person.</p>
<p>"He's familiar with Ethan. They were friends before anything and they fell into a romance and he didn't look back. Ethan was there for him through a lot, trust me, I know it. And  he wasn't... Bad, like at all. They were good. But, as Harry became more and more famous, he became more controlling and jealous. Within the last year or so, I'd say."</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head." Why didn't you guys say anything to him then? As friends, I mean."</p>
<p>"I've tried to. Liam has too. But he gets very defensive and he changes the subject. Honestly, ever since he's come here though, it seems like he's finally... Thinking for himself. I love him, but he hasn't seen things for the way they are when it comes to Ethan."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? He practically begged me to come today to give Ethan another chance after I heard him yelling at Harry the other day. It just seems so unhealthy, for them to stay together."</p>
<p>Zayn sighs. "He yelled huh?"</p>
<p>Louis nods. "Has he done it before?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, once," Zayn nods, "that I know of at least, and Harry told him off."</p>
<p>Louis feels a swell of pride in his chest. Good. He deserves to be told off.</p>
<p>"Aren't you guys scared? I mean it seems so toxic," Louis huffs.</p>
<p>"Yes, but like I said, he doesn't listen. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. But, I also said that since he's come here, I think he might be seeing things differently."</p>
<p>"Differently, how?" Louis cocks his head to the side.</p>
<p>Zayn regards him carefully. "He listens to you. And you mean a lot to him. That's why its so important to him that you like Ethan, I think, " Zayn says, puffing out some of the smoke.</p>
<p>"How is him wanting my approval for Ethan mean that he's looking at things differently?" Louis asks, confused.</p>
<p>"I know it seems confusing but it's the way he's acting. Like, he's not as attached to Ethan and willing to do whatever he says. He's standing up for himself and he has more of a backbone and they're fighting more because of it."</p>
<p>It's feels a little dirty, hearing all of this. Like they're teenagers gossiping about a classmate.</p>
<p>"Is that a good thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Zayn breathes out smoke, "because I think he can finally see what he deserves."</p>
<p>Louis sucks in a breath. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Zayn rolls his eyes, passing the blunt to Louis, a smile on his face. "I know you like him, it's pretty obvious."</p>
<p>Louis takes a hit, thinking of a good answer. "You can?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm glad. He's going to end it sooner rather than later because, yes, they have their good moments like just now, but you always will with a partner you've had for so long, you know? The bad is out weighing the good now though, and little by little, he's realising it. Their relationship wasn't always bad. It's only within the last year or so that it's gotten so bad, like I said. And the denial part is the hardest thing to overcome with anyone, especially with someone that means a lot to you. I mean, he wasn't always like this with Harry so I think Harry is holding onto that part of Ethan that he remembers but doesn't exist anymore."</p>
<p>Louis hums, then let's out the smoke. " I really hope he does realize it then. Not just because I want him to be with me or whatever. But because he deserves better than that."</p>
<p>"I know you're a good guy. And I'm glad you're in his life. I think it helps, seeing a fresh perspective for him in terms of his relationship. So, thank you. He really likes you."</p>
<p>"I know, he says as much," Louis smiles, handing the last bit to Zayn. "So do you think he... Might like, like - like me?"</p>
<p>Zayn chews on his lip. "I don't know. He hasn't been this way with any friend of his before though."</p>
<p>Louis huffs. "Well, I'm going to be there for him as friend then, before anything else. If what you're saying is true and he's realizing it more and more as the days go by, then he'll need a friend there for him."</p>
<p>Zayn smiles. "You're a good person, Louis. I'm rooting for you two."</p>
<p>Louis' heart flutters. "You're a good friend," he returns.</p>
<p>Zayn grins. "I know."</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head. He has hope in Harry. He can end it with this scumbag and Louis will be there for him. The only thing is the matter of when, now. He hopes, for Harry's sake, it isn't dragged out for too long because he really does deserve better.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis feels such relief when he hears that Ethan headed back to LA. And honestly, he can see relief in Harry as well. He's looser, he's smil-ier, he's just overall lighter. He still messages Harry all the time, Louis notices. And Harry will still reply more often than not with a frown on his face.</p><p>All he can think about is Zayn saying that he's getting there and he's putting his faith in that. He has to.</p><p>"Lewis!" Harry screeches, unbearably high as he enters the bakery.</p><p>Louis cringes, then let's out a laugh upon seeing the wide smile on Harry's face. "Yes, Harold?"</p><p>"I'm so glad the bakery is empty," Harry giggles, balancing the container in his arms before placing it down on the counter top.</p><p>"Look, I made something," he says excitedly, bouncing on his toes, ripping open the lid of a container immediately.</p><p>Louis grins, Harry's smile infectious, walking to the container. He brightens. "Danishes?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry nods excitedly, "I looked up a recipe and I tried it out but I haven't tasted it yet. I wanted to taste it with you."</p><p>Louis' heart warms. "That's sweet," he says, "well, come on then, let's taste them."</p><p>Harry does his frog smile, taking one out of the container and handing it to Louis.</p><p>Louis makes the mistake of putting most of the pastry into his mouth and biting into it. Its not... Bad, really. The pastry is still half raw and it's not sweet enough, and there's a little too much of jam in the middle. It's the half-raw thing that gets to Louis the most. It's one of his biggest pet peeves.</p><p>Harry is chewing it, face comforting. "That's," he swallows, "that's so horrible compared to yours."</p><p>Louis forces himself to swallow it and places the rest down, back into the container. He watches Harry pout and throw the rest of his back too.</p><p>"It's fine. It's not bad for your first time," Louis is quick to reassure him.</p><p>Harry scoffs, closing the container and huffing. "I was really confident that it was good."</p><p>"Harry, it's fine. You just have to practice," Louis says gently.</p><p>Harry looks at him, searching Louis' eyes. "Will you teach me? Or is it like your nan's secret recipe that you've sworn to keep within the family?"</p><p>Louis' lips twitch up into a smile. "No secret recipe, no. It's my own. Well, I tweaked it a bit."</p><p>"Great, so can you teach me?" Harry asks, eyes full of hope.</p><p>Louis sighs. "Yeah, I can. Not now though."</p><p>"Obviously not now," he says, rolling those striking green eyes of his. Louis didn't think he had a type before this but he's sure he does now.</p><p>Maybe it's just Harry though, not necessarily a type. If he had to see someone else with with green eyes, curly hair and plump pink lips, he doesn't know if he'd feel an attraction this strong towards them.</p><p>"Obviously not now, what?" Niall asks, coming out a tray of fresh muffins.</p><p>"Louis promised to teach me how to make danishes 'cause my attempt to make them failed miserably," he ends with a sigh.</p><p>Niall raises a brow at Louis. "You're gonna teach him? You have no patience to teach someone how to do anything. Do you remember how frustrated you got with me when you tried to teach me how to make your baked cheesecake?"</p><p>Louis huffs. "You're just a bad student," he says, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>Niall gives him a pointed look before looking at Harry again. "Good luck with this one then. When are you gonna teach him?"</p><p>Harry and Louis look at each other. He raises an eyebrow at Louis in question. Louis shrugs. "Up to you, Heartthrob. You have the busy schedule."</p><p>"So do you," he frowns, "I'm more or less okay for most weekends?"</p><p>"Okay, it's fine. We'll text each other, yeah? And talk about it a bit more," Louis decides.</p><p>Harry nods.</p><p>"Wait, will you be free Saturday night then?" Niall asks Harry, closing the muffin display.</p><p>Harry nods. "Yeah, Zayn and Liam have date night so I'm free."</p><p>"Great. Would you like to join us for Irish night at the pub?" Niall asks with grin.</p><p>Harry shrugs. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>"Great, we're gonna get wasted," Niall cheers, walking back into the kitchen with the empty tray.</p><p>"Aren't you ever afraid of getting, like, noticed by fans?" Louis asks curiously. He knows Harry is cautious but he goes out and about like it's nothing. Louis always thought it would be different for people of his level of fame.</p><p>Harry hums. "Yes and no. It's been fairly quiet here and I think people kind of leave you be if they know you're at a certain location for filming. Well, in my case at least. I've only gotten stopped once since I've come here."</p><p>"Wow," Louis says, impressed, "maybe you're losing those good looks of yours, Styles. People just don't want to take pictures with you anymore."</p><p>Harry gives him an unimpressed look. "As if I could ever lose my good looks or charm at this age. You're lying to yourself if you think so."</p><p>"Never said I do," Louis raises his hands up.</p><p>"Whatever," Harry waves him off, "what is this Irish night now?"</p><p>"Nothing special. Just four-leave clovers and green and gold everywhere. And they have specials on Guinness beers so Niall goes wild on them usually."</p><p>"Okay, so nothing special besides the beers. Got it."</p><p>"And they do an Irish jig of sorts," Louis explains, grabbing the cloth to wipe off the counter.</p><p>"You dance?" he asks, letting a gasp of wonder almost.</p><p>"Everyone dances when they're that drunk," Louis snorts, "would be nice to see you get drunk and dance about."</p><p>"I don't need to get drunk to dance, actually. I'm a pretty good dancer on my own, sans the alcohol," he says, raising his chin indignantly.</p><p>"Well, we'll see then, won't we? Have to dance with me before you get drunk then."</p><p>"Fine, but so do you," he says, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.</p><p>Honestly, Louis doesn't dance when he's not sober but he'll probably do anything for Harry because, well, it's Harry. So there's no use even trying to get out of it.</p><p>"Fine," he mumbles, "now can I take your order before other people start coming in?"</p><p>Harry smiles mischievously. "Sure," he says before reciting the usual order, this time with one of Louis' danishes, making sure to grimace at the container of his.</p><p>____</p><p>The pub is not the most pleasant smelling place. It never has been but there's an odd sense of comfort in it. Harry, on the other hand, evidently does not like it.</p><p>He scrunches his nose, standing close to Louis. He leans down to whisper in Louis' ear, his breath warm, causing goosebumps to form down his arms. "What is that smell?"</p><p>Louis subtly moves away from him, scared that Harry will notice how much of an effect he has on Louis. "Piss, little bit of beer."</p><p>Harry grimaces. "Is that not bothering you?"</p><p>Louis shrugs. "I've been coming here for years. I'm kind of used to it by now, honestly. You'll get used to it the more you drink."</p><p>Harry doesn't reply so Louis gestures his head towards the bar. Harry follows behind him until they reach the counter top before sitting down next to each other.</p><p>Niall meets them when they're halfway through their first beer. He sits next to Louis, patting their backs and rubbing his hands together excitedly.</p><p>"Let's do this, lads," Niall says, practically bouncing on his seat.</p><p>"Is it your mission to get drunk?" Harry asks, amused.</p><p>"Yes, and laid. Which is why I came here by myself and not with Louis," Niall says with a wink.</p><p>Louis watches the bartender hang up a green and gold glittery line of four-leaf clovers behind the shelves of alcohol.</p><p>"This is cool," Harry grins, eyes on a couple on the other end of the pub, chugging down two huge glasses of beer. "People really love their beer here, huh?"</p><p>"It's Irish night, lad," Niall says matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I know, but still. It's crazy," Harry mumbles.</p><p>"I think someone can't handle their alcohol," Louis sings in a teasing tone.</p><p>"If by someone, you mean you, then maybe," Harry narrows his eyes, "I have a very good tolerance thank you very much."</p><p>Louis grins. "Fine, but you owe me a dance before you get drunk. Don't forget."</p><p>Harry smirks. "I haven't forgotten."</p><p>Shortly after their second drink is when the music starts to play. As if the already buzzing atmosphere wasn't enough, the music makes it ten times more than that. And of course, that's when Niall gets off his seat, already on his third beer, and starts to dance with a swarm of people meeting in the middle of the pub.</p><p>Louis laughs, watching Niall jump around, clearly in his element here. Harry tilts his head next to Louis so that their heads almost bump together. "I don't think I've ever seen him look so carefree."</p><p>"Oh, yes, this is where he's in his element. He feels homesick more often than not which is why he likes coming here so much. Aside from the decently priced booze, the people here remind him of home."</p><p>"That's sweet," Harry smiles, turning to look at Louis, "are you ready for a dance now?"</p><p>"As long as you can keep up," Louis teases, finishing off his beer.</p><p>"With Niall? I'm not sure. But with you? Absolutely."</p><p>Louis laughs softly. "I have to say, I like you all cheeky. Need to give you beer more often."</p><p>"I won't say no to that," Harry finishes his off too before jumping off his stool and onto the floor. He turns to Louis. "Well?"</p><p>"Let's go, Hollywood Heartthrob," Louis rolls his head on his neck before heading to the middle where Niall is cackling about something and moving on his feet.</p><p>When Louis reaches him, he turns to Louis, surprised. "Joining us early, Tommo?"</p><p>"Promised I would," he shrugs. Niall stands up a bit straighter to see Harry next to him, looking a little out of place.</p><p>"Lead him then," Niall winks, nudging his ribs.</p><p>A wave of  mischievousness washes over him. In a swift movement, Louis moves in front of Harry and grabs his hand, pulling him more towards the middle of the circle of dancing people.</p><p>Harry's eyes widen. "What are you doing?" he asks, laughter in his voice.</p><p>"Dancing, Styles. Keep up," Louis says, turning him around the circle.</p><p>Harry laughs, shaking his head, cheeks turning a bright pink. He looks down, probably shy from the attention as people cheer them on.</p><p>"I thought you could dance when you're sober, Styles," Louis says, moving closer to him.</p><p>Harry smiles, squinting his eyes playfully. Before Louis knows it, he's being spun around in a full circle before he's facing Harry again.</p><p>"All right," Louis laughs, "point made," he says before doing the same thing to Harry and twirling him around.</p><p>Harry becomes closer to him when they're face-to-face again and Louis just--- he can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is. He has the best fucking smile Louis has ever seen, with dimples as deep as the ocean, lips as pink as petals, eyes clear and crystal green. It would be the easiest to lean in and kiss him right now. And in a perfect world, he'll kiss back and smile into Louis' mouth.</p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, his smile falling a bit.</p><p>Louis blinks. Before he can say anything, he's being pulled away from Harry and Harry away from him. Harry looks back, confused and Louis realizes they're doing Niall's favourite dance. Louis' arms are linked to two other people, Harry opposite him, arms linked as well, before they start moving in clockwise in the circle.</p><p>It's fun and Louis always enjoying doing this. Normally, he's a bit more into it and Niall is by his side. But now, he just can't stop looking at Harry. He looks likes he's feeling pure joy right now and Louis smiles seeing him laugh, throwing his head back. Harry's eyes meet his and for a moment, Louis loses his breath.</p><p>Harry's bright smile softens around the edges, looking at Louis. Louis widens his in return.</p><p>By the time they escape from the dance circle and group of dancers, they're sweaty and ready for another drink. And that's more or less how it goes for the rest of the night; between dancing and coming back for a drink.</p><p>By the end of it, Louis is definitely drunk as hell and it's safe to say that so is Harry, if the fact that he tries to talk to a pigeon is anything to go by.</p><p>Niall already left with a girl a few minutes ago so now it's up to Louis and Harry to find a taxi and head home.</p><p>"Harry," Louis laughs, "why are you trying to talk to a pigeon?"</p><p>"'S not a pigeon. Why would there be pigeons at this time of night?" he frowns, walking closer to the pigeon only for it to fly off.</p><p>Harry gasps, taking a step back and right into Louis, Louis making a soft' oomph' sound. "The child can fly."</p><p>Louis cackles, holding onto Harry's forearms "That was a bird, you bum."</p><p>"Why is there bird out this late at night? It could get hurt."</p><p>Louis blinks. "I don't know actually. 's a bit odd, innit?"</p><p>Harry nods. "Hey, can I crash at yours tonight? I think your place is closer."</p><p>Louis clears his throat, realizing he's still holding Harry. Harry turns to face him fully, effectively loosening Louis' grip. Then suddenly, he's being engulfed into a hug, Harry's arms around his neck and face tucked into the space between his neck and shoulder. Louis is taken aback but he hugs him back.</p><p>"Maybe we should call an Uber," Louis suggests, leaning into him too because he's exhausted and drunk.</p><p>"I can just sleep here," Harry mumbles.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, heart jumping to his throat when he inhales Harry's scent. He pats Harry's back before stepping away a bit.</p><p>"Louis," Harry says, looking utterly offended.</p><p>"Let me get us an Uber," Louis says, holding up a finger but then using the same hand to place it on Harry's waist.</p><p>Louis smiles a bit, remembering when Ethan placed his hand there. Except now, he's not here and it's Louis' hand on his waist. He makes sure it's gentle and it's softer, rubbing his thumb over the spot while he pulls out his phone with his other hand. Harry is leaning into him, one arm around Louis' shoulders and the other laying limp.</p><p>"Two minutes," Louis tells Harry, keeping his phone in his hand.</p><p>Harry hums. "You have a cow," he says, looking at the wallpaper on Louis' screen.</p><p>Louis giggles. "It's a horse," he amends, amused.</p><p>Harry snorts, covering his mouth with his hand. "Why does the horse look like a cow, Louis?"</p><p>"Don't say that. She's a horse, you bum," Louis chuckles, patting his hip.</p><p>"She? Do you know the horse-cow then?"</p><p>Louis wants to roll his eyes but he laughs instead. "Her name is Peanut and she's a horse."</p><p>"You named the horse-cow on your phone?" Harry asks, looking at Louis curiously.</p><p>"No, my aunt and uncle did actually. They live on a farm just on the outskirts of town with their daughter," he explains, the cold wind starting to sober him up a bit. That and Harry's warmth grounding him on one side.</p><p>"There's a farm?" he gasps excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to a farm."</p><p>"You've never been?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. "No, but I've always wanted to see a pig in real life."</p><p>Louis laughs. "Maybe we can visit one day, if you're free and you're still here."</p><p>He keeps forgetting that Harry has to leave, that he isn't just another friend of Louis' now that can meet whenever he wants to, that he's actually a pretty famous actor who has a whole other life in LA once he's done filming a movie here.</p><p>Sometimes, it feels like his crush is for nothing, really. Even if Ethan were out of the picture, Louis doesn't know how they'd work it out. The distance is a lot to deal with and Louis has his own business to take care of as well. The thought is enough to sober him completely. That doesn't mean Harry and Ethan are right for each other though and he'll be damn sure to make Harry realize that. Properly.</p><p>Harry is half asleep when they finally get dropped off at Louis' flat. He has to pat his face to wake him up fully and get out of the car. He can walk up by himself, thankfully.</p><p>Louis gets them both two glasses of water as soon as they enter, Harry already laying down on the couch, clutching a pillow close to his chest. Louis is still hopelessly endeared.</p><p>Smiling, he hands Harry the water. "Seems like you want me to serve you everything, huh?" he doesn't really know what he's saying but he also doesn't really care since his filter has been long gone now.</p><p>Harry sits up, accepting the glass. He takes a sip before answering. "Promise I'll do something for you soon. I owe you," he says tiredly, voice rougher.</p><p>Louis sighs. "It's fine. Just keep paying me," he jokes.</p><p>Harry laughs softly, taking another sip before laying back down. "Your couch is comfortable," he hums, "can I have a blanket?"</p><p>Louis nods, walking to the linen cupboard and pulling one out, then draping it over Harry.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry mumbles, eyes half-closed, "Hey, can I call you moo-moo?"</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "Why?"</p><p>"Your cow," Harry frowns.</p><p>"Horse, Harry. It was a horse," he sighs, "go to sleep."</p><p>"Fine. Night, moo-moo," he giggles.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "There's a bin to your left and water on the table. Please don't piss on the floor. The toilet is right down the hall next to my room, on the left."</p><p>"Okay," he yawns, "thanks, moo-moo."</p><p>"Harry, fucking hell," Louis groans, turning around to walk away, "Good night, Hollywood," he calls over his shoulder before switching off the lights and walking down the hall to his bedroom.</p><p>When he's gotten into bed, all Louis can think about it how right it felt to have Harry in his arms, near him, around him. Everything felt right with him.</p><p>____</p><p>The next morning, Louis is almost startled to find Harry in his kitchen. He'd forgotten that Harry stayed over, mostly because of his blaring headache. He blanches upon seeing him.</p><p>"Morning," Harry greets, all smiles and no indication of a hangover whatsoever.</p><p>Louis let's out a small groan, lazily walking to the stool and sitting down. "Are you not hungover?" he asks, voice sounding raspy and croaky.</p><p>Harry shakes his head. Louis notices only now, that Harry is making something on his stove. "I don't get hangovers."</p><p>Oh my <em>God</em>. Louis hates him. Who doesn't get hangovers?</p><p>Louis grimaces at the stale taste in his mouth still present even after brushing his teeth. He gets up slowly to fill a glass of water. "What are you making?"</p><p>"Omlette. I can make omlettes," he grins, "don't you have to be at work soon?"</p><p>Louis groans. That's why he woke up; because of his bloody alarm. Why did he ever think doing these Irish nights at the pub is a good idea?</p><p>Then again, he hasn't gotten that drunk in a while. He blames Harry.</p><p>He gulps down most of the water and leaves the glass in the sink. "Wait, don't you also have work?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. "We don't really do much production on Sundays," he says, plating one omlette. Louis had no idea he even had all the ingredients to make an omlette. Then again, it's not like there's much in an omlette.</p><p>"Here, eat up," Harry hands him the plate, "I put cheese in it too."</p><p>"Thanks," Louis mumbles, taking his seat again. The omlette smells incredible. He doesn't bother with a fork and knife, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a small bite. It's hot still and it burns the tip of Louis' tongue but he doesn't care because it tastes amazing.</p><p>"This is good," he says, impressed, "thought you can't cook."</p><p>Harry looks at Louis over his shoulder, bags under his eyes, still smiling. "I make <em>some</em> stuff. Some really good stuff."</p><p>"Well, it's nice that you're spoiling me for a change," Louis teases, taking another bite. Then the realisation hits him. "Wait, but you've been coming to the bakery every Sunday too, at the same time."</p><p>Harry shrugs, plating his omlette and turning to face Louis. "Some days we would start early but I like going to see you anyways. So, I go every Sunday," he places his plate down on the opposite end of the island.</p><p>Louis stares at him. He really wishes Harry would stop saying things like that, that made his heart constrict in his chest. He goes to see Louis just <em>because</em>. How is Louis supposed to carry on with his life after knowing this? Maybe that's melodramatic but it's a big deal and Harry shrugs it off like it's nothing.</p><p>"You should take paracetamol before you go in. You look rough," Harry says, chewing.</p><p>Louis nods, taking another bite to try and distract his thoughts. "Um, I have a spare toothbrush under the sink if you want to use it and you can stay as long as you need to."</p><p>Harry smiles softly, his hair sticking out in odd places which only makes him look <em>even more</em> adorable. Louis is pouting to himself on the inside. "Thank you. I'll just brush my teeth and use the loo and leave, I think. I'll stop by before you guys close. I do have a routine after all."</p><p>"Yeah, no rush," Louis waves him off with one hand, "though I'm sure you want to go home and shower, change out of those clothes. Can't imagine they smell any good. Sorry I didn't offer you anything last night. I was also hammered."</p><p>He was sobering up but he still didn't have enough energy to think properly, honestly.</p><p>"It's fine," Harry smiles, "thanks for letting me crash here."</p><p>"Any time. Sorry you had to use the couch though," he winces, "your back must be sore."</p><p>"No, your couch is comfortable, actually," he laughs softly, "and, um, thank you for last night too. I had a lot of fun and it felt nice to let loose like that."</p><p>"Technically you should thank Niall since it was his idea but either way, you're welcome," Louis smiles, giving him a short salute.</p><p>"I guess but I did spend the night with you and you're a really fun guy. I can't believe you made me dance like that," he chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Made you?" Louis repeats incredulously, a smile on his face. "You're the one who had a big mouth and said they'd dance before even getting drunk. I was only helping out your sad white boy moves there."</p><p>Harry let's out a surprised laugh. "My moves were not sad thank you very much."</p><p>"They <em>were</em> and you're welcome," Louis says, Harry playfully glaring in return. "You did seem like you had fun though. And you kept calling the horse on my screen a cow."</p><p>Harry snorts, clapping a hand over his forehead. "I vaguely remember that. Sorry if I offended it."</p><p>"Her," he corrects gently, "her name is Peanut and she lives in a farm my Aunt and Uncle own."</p><p>"Shit she's a real horse?" Harry asks with a small gasp.</p><p>"Yes, I told you this too," Louis chuckles, "anyways, yeah, she's real."</p><p>"That's so cool. I would love to go to a farm. I really want to see pigs in real life," he looks up in a wonder of sorts.</p><p>"You said that too," Louis smirks, a laughter in his voice.</p><p>"Oh," he looks down, "sorry."</p><p>"No, it's all right. If you're ever free for more than a day, maybe a weekend, we could take a trip there."</p><p>Hus eyes brighten. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, um, when do you wrap up filming?" Louis asks, a sense of dread filling his gut. Every time he remembers that Harry has to go, he feels like clinging onto him even more. Who knows what'll happen when he leaves? He could cut off Louis completely. Though, Louis is sure Harry is not the type to do that.</p><p>"About three weeks?" Harry says, sounding a little unsure the shrugs. "So I have some time in between too."</p><p>"Okay, great. We could do that then, depending on your schedule," he says, swallowing his last bit of omlette.</p><p>"That sounds amazing. They won't mind having me there though, would they?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "They love company since they're so isolated most of the time."</p><p>"Great. Thank you. I can't wait to meet pigs. How many do they have?"</p><p>Louis laughs. "Three; Martha, Flin and Colin."</p><p>"Colin? For a pig?" Harry asks, eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>Louis shrugs. "My cousin names most of the animals."</p><p>"Oh, yeah I remember you saying something about a daughter of theirs. How old is she?"</p><p>"She's seven. A tyrant. You'll love her," Louis smiles fondly.</p><p>"That sounds great," Harry smiles softly, "thank you for even entertaining the idea."</p><p>"Stop thanking me. It's only a farm," Louis shakes his head, getting up to put his plate in the sink.</p><p>"Still, it's your family," he insists, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder, causing Louis to turn around, "seriously, thank you for being such a good friend."</p><p>Louis opens his mouth to reply but he doesn't get a chance to because Harry is pulling him in for a hug. He sighs, relaxing against him. He doesn't smell as great as he normally does but it doesn't mean Louis doesn't like it.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pats his back before pulling away. "You need to shower, stinky," he teases, his humour deflating his rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Harry scoffs. "So do you," he says, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "Real mature. Help yourself while I do just that, okay?"</p><p>Harry snorts, nodding. "Thanks again, Lou," he calls out as Louis walks down the hallway.</p><p><em>Lou</em>. Again. He may just like that better than his actual name now.</p><p>___</p><p>It kind of goes back to normal after their pub night, not that it was weird or anything, it's just back to routine and mundane events after that. Valentines day comes and goes, once again proving to be one of the busiest days of the year, maybe.</p><p>He doesn't see Harry on valentines day because apparently Ethan made a Skype date with Harry after he finished work and they spoke on the phone in the morning which meant Harry didn't have time to come into the bakery. It's fine, really.</p><p>It's just that the conversation he had with Zayn plays in his mind over and over again and he keeps having this hope that Harry will finally see that Ethan isn't as great as Harry keeps convincing himself he is. But there'll be moments, even after Valentines Day, that he'll be happy and go on about something Ethan said or something they'd done and the hope gets squashed.</p><p>Until one day, Harry comes in looking a little down. He'd already come in this morning so it is a little unusual that he comes again in the afternoon as they're closing up. But he looks so  down so Louis is guessing it has something to do with Ethan.</p><p>He's reserved about it at first though. "Do you mind keeping me company?" He asks, hovering over Louis as he closes up.</p><p>Louis takes a look at him, a good look and he knows he can never say no to him. "What would you like to do?" He asks, making sure the ovens and stoves are off.</p><p>"Just want to be with you," Harry swallows, eyebrows pinched together.</p><p>Louis could ask why he didn't choose to go to Zayn, since Zayn is his best friend and they also live together so there's that. But he won't. He still chose to come to Louis. And Louis isn't going to turn him away.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if you have plans or anything--" Harry sighs, "I understand if you're not free."</p><p>"Harry, it's okay, I'm all good. We can go back to mine if you want?" Louis offers, unsure of what the protocol would be for this sort of thing. He's not even sure what this sort of thing is, really. He's just almost one hundred percent sure that it involves Ethan.</p><p>"If you're sure..." Harry trails off, his demeanor closed off and unsure.</p><p>"Come on," Louis gestures with a nod of his head towards the door. Harry nods, eyes down as he follows behind Louis. "Did you come with a car or?"</p><p>He knows Harry has a car he rents but he normally gets dropped off by Zayn in the morning and walks to set or he comes by himself. So, all-in-all he doesn't really use it much, leaving it more to Zayn and Liam to use.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, confirming Louis' thoughts. "Come on then," Louis opens the passenger door to his car and waits for Harry to get in before he goes to the driver's side and gets in.</p><p>The drive to Louis' place is quiet, though he sees Harry open and close his mouth a handful of times, like he wants to say something but decides against it at the last minute.</p><p>When they get to the flat, Harry takes a seat on the couch and Louis excuses himself to get some wine, hoping it helps Harry loosen up a little.</p><p>He gulps down a bit too much at first, bringing his feet up and tucking it underneath his thighs. Louis stares, waiting. It feels like he's a ticking time bomb here and he's going to burst any second.</p><p>Louis takes a small sip of his, turning to face Harry a bit better and resting his arm on the back of the couch.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis finally asks after Harry doesn't say anything and they sit in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>Harry copies Louis' position until they're mirroring each other. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Harry fish mouths before actually asking him the question. "Relationships take work and effort right?"</p><p>Louis nods, sipping a little bit more wine. They're going to be talking about Ethan then. Okay.</p><p>"But is it weird if you feel like it's taking too much of effort? Like is that a thing? I don't know, because I know we don't have a normal relationship, especially being who are and living the lifestyle we do, but it's just--" he huffs, cutting himself off and shaking his head.</p><p>"I think," Louis clears his throat, "I think it's valid to feel that way. Relationships do take work and effort but I think there can be such a thing as too much of it. If it gets to the point where it's mentally exhausting you, it's okay to take a step back or do whatever you need to do for yourself."</p><p>Harry bites his lip. "Doesn't that make you selfish though?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"No," he says instantly, "you're putting yourself first and that's okay to do once in a while."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows are furrowed as he looks down at his wine glass.</p><p>"I'm guessing this is about Ethan?" Louis asks, though it is kind of obvious now.</p><p>Harry nods, not saying anything else. He still looks down and that's just--- that's not on. Especially not because of <em>Ethan</em>.</p><p>"Hey," Louis sits up straighter, placing his glass on the coffee table, "I have an idea."</p><p>"What?" Harry asks curiously.</p><p>"Let's go ice-skating," he says, eyebrows raised at Harry in question.</p><p>"Ice-skating?" Harry's lips twitch. "Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" Louis shrugs. "Come on, let's do it."</p><p>Harry let's out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Fine. And if I get noticed and we get stopped, then?"</p><p>Louis shrugs. "You've said it hasn't happened often, right? And if it does, it's okay, right? They're fans, they'd understand if you don't want to do anything."</p><p>Harry gives a one shoulder shrugs and chugs down the rest of his wine. "Fine, let's do it."</p><p>"Atta boy," Louis pats his shoulder twice and gets up, "make sure that coat of yours is on properly."</p><p>Harry smiles. "Okay."</p><p>The rink is cold. Obviously. But Louis hates the cold. And it's only just starting to get a little less colder so he feels mad doing this willingly. But the smile on Harry's face when he puts the skates on and walks into the rink is all worth it.</p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, effortlessly skating backwards then towards Louis, who's still standing at the entrance. "Why aren't you coming in?"</p><p>"Um," Louis looks at the stark white ice, "I'm working on it."</p><p>"Louis, do you not know how to skate?" he asks, landing in front of him, leaning against the side board.</p><p>"I do," he says quickly. "I just haven't been skating for a while..."</p><p>"How long?" Harry asks, tilting his head to side, amused.</p><p>"Like, um, over ten years?" Louis mumbles, scratching the back of his ear.</p><p>"Oh my God, Louis," he laughs, "this was your idea!"</p><p>Louis pouts. "I didn't think this through, clearly."</p><p>Harry let's out a heavy exhale. "Fine, give me your hand, I'll help you."</p><p>Louis looks at him, chewing on his lip. Hesitantly, he extends his hand out for Harry to take. Once their hands are cupped, Louis feels a spark shoot through his veins. Harry moves a bit, encouraging Louis to actually step into the ice.</p><p>With a deep breath, he does just that and steps onto the ice. And of course, he almost falls flat onto his arse but Harry quickly grabs his other hand, giggling to himself.</p><p>"Shut up," Louis grumbles, finding his balance with Harry holding him steady.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you thought of this, you know?" Harry grins, looking at Louis, "come on, we'll move slowly like that mum with her kid."</p><p>Louis groans, glaring at him while he laughs. He can't even really be upset or anything because at least Harry is laughing. Much better than before.</p><p>"No, seriously, we'll go slowly. Just like your first time," he barely holds a laugh in for that one.</p><p>Louis' shoulders slump. "Harry," he moans, "I'm leaving you."</p><p>"No, wait," his grasp on Louis' hands tightens to hold him in place, fire igniting Louis' body right to his toes. "I'm sorry, come on."</p><p>Louis puffs out air from his cheeks before attempting to move forward slowly. He does and he doesn't fall on his face so he counts it as a win and moves a little more all the while Harry moves backwards a bit.</p><p>"You're doing great," Harry grins, "moving just the way I like it, baby."</p><p>Louis groans. "Stop that."</p><p>It's a teasing tone but it's so confusing and it's doing <em>things</em> to Louis, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.</p><p>"Sorry," he snorts. "Let me move a little more and take you with me."</p><p>Before Louis can even reply, Harry moves backwards and Louis peeps behind him to see if his coast is clear. "Okay, I'll hold one hand now, okay? Next to you, this time."</p><p>Louis exhales and nods. Harry manevours himself next to Louis, their hands clasped in the middle tightly. Louis stumbles again but Harry's grip on his hand is tight enough for him not to fall.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathes out, "now I know <em>why</em> I haven't done this for ten years."</p><p>"Yeah, why on earth did you think of doing this then?" Harry asks, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Louis shrugs. "Felt like it."</p><p>Harry smiles next to him. "Thank you then, 'cause I love ice-skating. Used to do it all the time when I was younger."</p><p>"Yeah?" Louis asks, trying to concentrate on balancing himself without Harry's help.</p><p>"Yeah, where we lived, there was an ice-skating rink nearby and my sister and I used to go all the time. She taught me how to skate," he explains, still moving slowly to accommodate Louis.</p><p>"Tell me more about your family," Louis says softly, glancing at him before looking back down at his feet, "if you want to of course."</p><p>"I don't mind. Um, you know I have an older sister and my mum and dad divorced when I was about seven, she remarried when I was about fifteen and I adore my step-dad just as much as my real dad. I was a bit of a dork when I was younger," he chuckles lowly, "and I got my first audition when I was sixteen for a TV commercial."</p><p>"Firstly, what do you mean <em>was</em> a dork?" he laughs. "Second, you have to let me watch your TV commercial. You got the part right?"</p><p>Harry nods, turning a corner and tightening his grip on Louis' hand. God, it's killing him to have their hands linked together and know that it's just so that Louis doesn't fall on his arse and nothing more.</p><p>"I did get it and I started doing more after that, then small parts here and there for movies before I got the role in the werewolf series," he laughs softly, "and that changed everything obviously. And I--- I feel so lucky, you know? It gets hard sometimes, being in the public eye but I love what I do and I wouldn't trade it for the world. It was hard at one stage-- to remind myself that."</p><p>"Oh? Is this about the break you took?" Louis asks, hoping he doesn't sound too inquisitive.</p><p>"You know about that then?" he asks, not sounding upset or angry, thankfully.</p><p>"Yeah, Niall mentioned it briefly. I didn't really ask more. Figured it wasn't my business."</p><p>"It's okay. The whole world knows anyways," he scrunches his nose a bit, "I took a break because the attention after I came out was a bit too overwhelming for me to handle."</p><p>Louis feels for him. He's thought about it before and now that  he knows Harry even better; it must have been hard.</p><p>"There was support, of course. But there was negativity. My character in the series was into girls and I was only ever seen with girls. Hell, a month before I came out I had to be with a girl," he sighs, "even though I was technically with Ethan at the time."</p><p>"Really?" he asks curiously. He'd kind of figured from what Zayn had said but it's better hearing it from Harry directly.</p><p>"Yeah, I had to be seen with girls for my public appeal and what not," he rolled his eyes, "but Ethan and I had been together for about six months by the time I'd come out. When everything became too much, we made up a story that Ethan and I had broken up so as to draw away some attention and I took a break where he and I were obviously still together but on the down low. It was really nice."</p><p>Louis hums. Every time he hears about Ethan he gets a ball of jealousy deep in his gut that spreads throughout his body. But Harry is being opened with him right now and he appreciates that. He's not about to ruin it because he can't keep the green-eyed monster at bay.</p><p>"And he was really there for me during that time," he says, voice quieter and harder to hear, "part of me feels like..."</p><p>"Like?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Nothing," he shakes his head and let's our a breath, "You know, I'm kind of craving a donut right now."</p><p>"Really?" he laughs, not wanting to push him any further. He's opened up a lot and if that's all he wants to do tonight, that's fine. He'll tell Louis more when he's ready. Or, if he's ready. But it's progress and Louis feels like it's bringing them closer together.</p><p>"Yeah," he pouts, looking at Louis, "yours in particular."</p><p>"Kind of sounds like a sexual innuendo there," Louis blurts out without a second though. Jesus he didn't even drink that much of wine.</p><p>Luckily, Harry laughs. It's beautiful. When he laughs, it's like he does it with his whole face; his lips grow, dimples pop, eyes scrunch, nose widens. It's really something else.</p><p>"I guess it does," he says, laughing subsiding, "I like sex jokes."</p><p>Louis laughs fondly, shaking his head. "Of course you do. I'm not surprised."</p><p>Hsrry let's out a small giggle, falling the silent between them for a few seconds before he speaks again. "Hey, you're doing it mostly by yourself now."</p><p>Louis blinks. He's right. "You're right," he says, "shit."</p><p>Harry grins, his grip on Louis' hand loosening. "Can I leave your hand now?" he asks.</p><p>Louis doesn't know why the question feels so loaded. He nods either way and shakily, balances himself before tentatively pushing forward. He stumbles again but he keeps his balance. Louis smiles proudly. Of course that's when Harry decides to show off, skating effortlessly beside him then in front of him, doing a small spin too.</p><p>He rolls his eyes. "Show off," he mutters under his breath.</p><p>Then Louis has another idea. It seems like he's full of them today. "Hey, you wanna go get a donut?" he calls out.</p><p>Harry moves closer to Louis as Louis shifts more to the side to hold the railing because he feels a bit more shaky now. "Where?" he asks.</p><p>"The bakery," he grins.</p><p>Harry widens his eyes a bit. "How?"</p><p>"I have the keys. We can open up and get a donut, maybe some tea?"</p><p>Harry's smile grows. "Yeah, okay. Only if you're sure about it though. Will Niall be upset?"</p><p>"I am sure and no, he won't," Louis snorts.</p><p>"Okay," Harry nods, smiling, "not going to say no to that."</p><p>"Lovely."</p><p>Louis is cold when he opens up the bakery, Harry following behind him. It's always warm in here for some reason though. Louis blows warmth into his cupped hands before switching on the lights.</p><p>"Come on, let's go into the kitchen," Louis says to Harry.</p><p>Harry nods, following him to the kitchen. Once there, he takes a seat on a chair, watching Louis move around quietly.</p><p>"I can't believe you opened the bakery up after hours just for me," he whispers.</p><p>Louis turns to look at him. He looks touched but Louis doesn't want  his heart to burst out of his chest again so he pushes it away with humour. "Don't flatter yourself. Craving some tea and a donut myself."</p><p>Harry chuckles. "If you say so," he hums, "do you want me to make the tea?"</p><p>Louis pauses. He doesn't particularly like other people making his tea because he's so pedantic about how he takes it. But he nods reluctantly, deciding to guide Harry through it. By the end of it, Harry is grimacing as he places Louis' tea in front of him.</p><p>"What's wrong with my tea?" Louis asks, offended. He grabs one of the warmed donuts and bites it, waiting for Harry to answer.</p><p>"Too little milk and no sugar," he says distastefully, "you're mad."</p><p>Louis frowns, watching him put three sugars into his tea. "You're putting three sugars into your tea," he says in disbelief, "you might as well just have sugar water."</p><p>"It doesn't have taste otherwise," Harry grumbles, "this is why I drink coffee."</p><p>The fact that Louis still likes him despite his atrocious tea habits and the fact that he prefers coffee over tea should say a lot. He really is whipped.</p><p>"Eat your donut," Louis says, shaking his head, "abysmal taste."</p><p>"Well I like everything you make so doesn't that say something...?" Harry asks, eyes filled with mirth.</p><p>Louis laughs, breaking off a piece of his donut and throwing it at Harry. Harry giggles, dodging the piece being thrown at him.</p><p>They sit mostly in silence and Louis only barely misses the piece of donut being thrown at him after a few minutes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up," Harry laughs after Louis gives him a disgruntled look.</p><p>"Well, you better," Louis says, finishing off his tea.</p><p>"I will," he smiles, then his mood shifts. "Thank you so much, by the way. I really appreciate what you did for me tonight."</p><p>Louis stares at him, his stomach in twists. He's looking right back at Louis with such intensity and gratefulness, Louis doesn't know what to say.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for that," is what he decides to say.</p><p>"I do though. You're such a great friend and I'm so glad you didn't just... I don't know become friends with me to sell a story and post it on tiktok or whatever," he trails off.</p><p>"There's still time," he again, deflects with humour.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "No, but really . I had fun today and I---I feel at ease with you, like I can tell you anything."</p><p>"You can tell me anything," Louis says, gentle but fierce.</p><p>"I know. Thank you for that," he says sincerely, green eyes shimmering, "I was having the worst day and you--" he inhales sharply, "you made it better."</p><p>Louis gulps, averting his gaze to his empty cup. Is that something you say to just a friend? Maybe the statement feels heavier because of Louis' obvious feelings---crush.</p><p>He looks at Harry again and sighs inwardly. Who the hell is he kidding now? This is definitely more than a crush. He has feelings for Harry and the more time they spend together, the worse it's going to get, isn't it?</p><p>He's so, so, <em>so</em> fucking screwed. And not in a good way.</p><p>_____</p><p>"Niall, I officially have feelings for him. I caught feels. I have them---for Harry," Louis slurs, banging his head down onto the wooden counter top.</p><p>"I know," Niall says, sounding confused. "Fuck, you were still convincing yourself it was a stupid crush, weren't you?"</p><p>Louis nods miserably, pouting down at the dirty pub floor.</p><p>"Jesus, Louis, he's really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Niall asks, placing a hand on his back.</p><p>Louis nods again. "Stupid Hollywood Heartthrob," he mumbles, "what am I doing?" he groans, sitting up straight again.</p><p>Niall stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Has there been any hope that he ends thing with Ethan any time soon?"</p><p>Louis sighs. "Kind of? The night we went ice-skating, we went because he was feeling down. Something happened with Ethan and he asked me about---um, something like feeling like you're putting too much of effort into a relationship. But he didn't go too far and I didn't want to push him."</p><p>Louis doesn't know how he's still forming comprehensive sentences. He finally looks at Niall though who's looking like he's worried about something.</p><p>"What is it?" Louis asks.</p><p>Niall let's out a breath. Louis isn't sure how he's not drunk yet. "I hate seeing you like this, you know? I think that even when they break things off, you can't just... Tell him how you feel."</p><p>Louis frowns. "What? Why?"</p><p>"Because, think about it, Louis, he's so into Ethan and he's apparently in denial about how horrible he actually is. I think when he does realize it properly, it isn't going to be easy for him to handle. I think you telling him how you feel on top of everything might be a bit overwhelming for him," he ends with a slight wince.</p><p>Louis' frown deepens. "And I can't bloody well tell him now, can I?"</p><p>Niall lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "I mean, yeah, he's trusting you as a friend... And if what Zayn said is true, he's slowly realizing who Ethan is, it's still going to be overwhelming for him now."</p><p>Louis swallows the lump in his throat. "So you're saying either way, I'm screwed?" he let's out a humorless laugh, "fucking awesome."</p><p>"Look, you can just move on. I know it's not that easy. But I think it might be for the best? You don't have to do it immediately, but I think it'll be for the better. Maybe some time down the road, it'll be better? I don't know."</p><p>Louis is sad but he feels angry too. He feels so angry because it's so unfair. If it went Louis' way, he would have been with Harry right now and they would have been planning how to make things work long distance because what they feel for each other is worth the distance and the wait. Louis would be trying to find a way to expand to London, maybe, that way when Harry moves there, they'll be closer together. Or maybe Harry could buy a place here.</p><p>Instead, he's sitting at a dingy pub, drunk off his arse on a Friday night because he's pining and lonely and falling for an unavailable Hollywood Heartthrob who's with a bloody prick. It hurts because Louis knows he'd treat Harry so much better. He deserves the world.</p><p>"Hey, maybe we should go home?" Niall suggests. "I didn't mean to bum you out."</p><p>"No, it's okay," Louis shakes his head, "you can go if you'd like to, I just---I wanna be alone."</p><p>Its sobering to realize and Louis hates it. He doesn't know how his life came to this. He was fine before Harry came along, with his stupid dimpled smile and perfect lips and lovely green eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Niall asks, unsure.</p><p>"Niall, if you don't leave, I will. And I'll just find another pub and I'll drink more there and---"</p><p>"Fine, but I'm telling John to look after you," Niall squeezes his shoulder, "it's fine, though, okay? We'll make a plan about this."</p><p>Louis nods and calls John over. After Niall tells him to look after Louis, Louis asks for another jack and coke. He smiles at Louis and nods, making another drink for him.</p><p>John is cute, isn't he? Louis could date John. They could be happy. They don't work too far away from each other. They could take body shots off of each other. John would be a good guy to fall for. So why the hell isn't he falling for John instead?</p><p>Louis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm going. Please take care of yourself and I will phone you every hour to see what you're doing and whether you're home yet, okay?"</p><p>Louis nods. He feels Niall hug him from behind and place a kiss on his head before he leaves. Niall has a point; he probably would have to move on. It'll be for the best. Louis can't just continue pining for him because who knows when they can even be a thing--- <em>if</em> they can in the first place. Even after everything, who's to say Harry will like him back?</p><p>God, Louis hates this. He drops his head into his hands again just as a drink is placed in front of him. He's glad Niall left him alone. Being Louis' best friend, he knows Louis needs his space.</p><p>And he makes good use of it too. Only half an hour later, John cuts him off.</p><p>"Why?" Louis whines.</p><p>"You're smashed, mate. I'm calling you an Uber like Niall said I should," John says, already pulling out his phone.</p><p>"No, wait, if you're going to make me go home, I'll call my---my Harry," he hiccups a bit, pulling out his own phone. The font is slightly blurry but he manages to find his name and hit the dial button. John stares dubiously.</p><p>Louis waves his hand in the air at him, waiting for Harry to answer. When he does, Louis grins. "Hello, Harry," he says cheerfully.</p><p>"Hi, Lou," Harry laughs, voice raspy like he was sleeping, "are you okay? You sound a bit too happy for this time of night."</p><p>"'M drunk ," he giggles, covering his mouth, "and John says I need to go home now 'cause  I  drank too much."</p><p>"Lou, do you need me to come fetch you?"</p><p>"Please," he drawls out the word.</p><p>"Okay," he laughs, "I'll be there. Um, are you at the Irish pub?"</p><p>"It's not an Irish pub, silly," Louis snorts, "it was just Irish night."</p><p>"Lou, you know what I mean," Harry sighs.</p><p>"Yes, I'm there. I'll be waiting for you then," Louis hums.</p><p>"Okay, will you give the phone to your friend?"</p><p>Louis huffs, turning to face John and handing him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."</p><p>John takes the phone from Louis. He can't hear what they say but it's short, handing the phone back to Louis within a minute or two at most.</p><p>"He'll be here in a few. Needed proper directions to the place," John explains, "let me get you a glass of water."</p><p>Louis grimaces at him but he drinks the water without protest. By the time he's done, he spots Harry walking in, and he's--- he's not wearing that old coat of his. He's wearing the one Louis got. Not Ethan, <em>Louis</em>.</p><p>"Harry!" Louis yells excitedly, waving his hand. Harry grins, walking to Louis.</p><p>"You are fucking hammered," Harry laughs.</p><p>"And you're wearing my coat," Louis says, placing a hand on the lapel of his coat. He shivers a bit, feeling the warmth against his palm.</p><p>"I am," Harry smiles, "figured if you get sick, might as well be on something you bought."</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh for something that's not really that funny. Harry seems startled.</p><p>"You must be his Harry?" John says, suddenly extending his hand out.</p><p>Harry nods, shaking his hand. "I'll take him home. Thanks for taking care of him."</p><p>"All yours," John says, patting Louis on his back before trudging away.</p><p>"Your Harry?" Harry asks, amused.</p><p>"Well, he's not yours, is he?" Louis scoffs.</p><p>Harry shakes his head. "Come on, let's go."</p><p>Louis exhales heavily, pushing himself off the chair. Because his inhibitions are low, he wraps his arms around Harry's waist and leans into him.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "Okay, guess I'm helping you out like this then."</p><p>Harry wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders, taking the first step towards the door. Louis follows lazily until they're both in the car. He lolls his head to the side once in the passenger seat, looking at Harry as Harry types in Louis' address on his phone.</p><p>"Thanks for coming today. I'm sorry I bothered you. Were you talking to Ethan?" he asks the last part in a whisper, because, you know, no filter.</p><p>Harry gives him a crooked grin. "No? It's one in the morning, Lou."</p><p>"Isn't that like, midday or summat in LA?" Louis grumbles.</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be asleep," he says gently, "and so are you."</p><p>"I know. Just went out to have some fun," he mumbles, shifting on his seat as Harry drives off.</p><p>"Oh? Fun like... Getting laid?" Harry asks, smirking.</p><p>"No," he denies quickly, "I'm not---no."</p><p>"Okay , okay," he laughs, "just checking--- you're allowed to have fun."</p><p>"I'm not---" he huffs, literally biting his tongue to stop himself from confessing how crazy he is for Harry fucking Styles. "Yeah, not really my thing," he says instead, then looks at Harry again.</p><p>"What?" Harry asks.</p><p>"You're really beautiful," he says softly, "like inside and out."</p><p>"Louis," he laughs it off, cheeks tinting pink.</p><p>"No, really. And you derseve--- you deserve someone who treats you better."</p><p>Apparently he can't bite his tongue for everything.</p><p>Harry's face falls. "What?"</p><p>Louis huffs, running a hand over his face. "You're amazing, you know that right?"</p><p>Harry laughs again, this time sounding nervous. "Thank you? But what are you getting at?"</p><p>"You and I both know Ethan isn't the best and you deserve better," he mutters.</p><p>Harry shifts uncomfortably on his seat and clears his throat. "Lou, you're drunk," he says dismissively.</p><p>"Yeah, and I still don't really like him. Sorry," he mumbles, hiccuping, "and I like when you call me that."</p><p>Harry smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Call you what?"</p><p>"Lou. It's... Nice," Louis shrugs, "and you say it in that weird, slow drawl of yours."</p><p>Harry laughs softly, this time it reaches his eyes. "Glad to know you like when I say it."</p><p>Louis hums, hearing the GPS direct him in the background. He turns to look outside the window this time, watching them pass other bars, pubs, 24-hour restaurants and diners, the neon signs giving him a slight headache.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs. Niall's words keep playing in his mind and he just-- half of him wants to blurt it out-- tell Harry how he feels and take him back home and kiss him and cuddle him. That's all he wants.</p><p>"What did you drink?" Harry asks, taking a turn that looks familiar to Louis.</p><p>"Everything. Mostly Jack and coke," he says.</p><p>"And Niall wasn't with you?"</p><p>"He was but I wanted to be alone for a bit," he says.</p><p>Harry looks at him briefly, eyebrows pinched together. "Why? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Niall... He's great. But he can be a bit much sometimes. Smothers me," Louis pouts.</p><p>"Oh," Harry says, "um, you know you can talk to me about anything too, right?"</p><p>Louis turns to look at him again. "I know," he says quietly. How he wishes he could say something to Harry right now. "Thank you," he adds.</p><p>"Of course," he smiles softly, "come on, let's get you up and into bed."</p><p>Louis giggles because his mind goes straight to the gutter.</p><p>"Jesus, you're drunk," Harry let's out a breathless laugh, "can you get out?"</p><p>Louis nods, ignoring the slight throb in his head and opens the door, getting out. He rounds the car and sees Harry watching him carefully on the other side.</p><p>Harry keeps Louis steady with an arm around his waist as he guides him to his room once they're upstairs. Louis laughs when he almost trips on nothing, doubling over and clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Louis, come on," he laughs, "it wasn't that funny."</p><p>"It's funny," Louis waves him off, straightening up and opening his bedroom door. "And you know what's even funnier?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head, hand still on Louis' waist. His touch burns and Louis wants to feel it everywhere.</p><p>"I have to wake up in less than six hours," he snorts, stepping away from Harry to pull off his jumper clumsily.</p><p>Harry chuckles softly, hands guiding Louis out of his jumper and over his head. Louis blinks, cheeks hot when it's off.</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbles, looking away and walking to his dresser to pull out his hoodie.</p><p>"Don't you feel hot with that long-sleeved shirt underneath?" Harry asks.</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "'S cold, you heathen," he pokes Harry's chest, "now get me out of this too please?"</p><p>Harry giggles, helping Louis out of his shirt too. Louis covers his chest. "Turn around or close your eyes."</p><p>"Louis--"</p><p>"No, do it," he hisses. Harry rolls his eyes and turns around.</p><p>Louis quickly pulls on a hoodie and shimmies out of his pants before walking to his side of the bed and snuggling into the duvet.</p><p>"Hey---wait, don't sleep yet," Harry says, walking to Louis, "I need to give you paracetamol and some water--where is it?"</p><p>"Kitchen, above sink," Louis mumbles tiredly.</p><p>Harry huffs. "Okay, stay awake. I'll be right back."</p><p>Louis groans, forcing himself to stay awake until Harry comes trudging back in with a glass of water in his hands and a tablet. Louis thanks him, swallowing it down before snuggling back into the blanket.</p><p>"Okay, um, are you going to be okay?" Harry asks, standing awkwardly near Louis' head.</p><p>Louis nods. "Go back to sleep, Hollywood," he grins lazily.</p><p>Harry grins back. He walks backwards once, before turning around to walk away.</p><p>"Hey," Louis calls out, leaning up a bit.</p><p>Harry turns around, hand on the door knob.</p><p>"You're wearing my coat," Louis says, his brain half awake at this point.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "<em>My</em> coat, Lou," he amends softly, "good night."</p><p>Louis mumbles something back that he hopes means good night too before he hears the front door closed. Shortly after, he's asleep.</p><p>____</p><p>Harry does not let him live down his drunken state the next few days, mocking him by slurring his words or mentioning the bloody coat. Louis didn't even realize he made a big deal out of it.</p><p>Honestly, Louis would love to forget that night completely. He made a fool of himself and he'd rather not think about it anymore.</p><p>"You mentioned the coat thing only twice but it was funny. Like it meant the world to you that I wore it," he laughs.</p><p>Oh, if only he knew, Louis huffs. "Still looks good on you," Louis mumbles in reply.</p><p>Harry bites his lip. "I like it too. It's growing on me quite a bit," he says, looking down at himself.</p><p>Louis simply smiles. "Looks sexy," Niall comments.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "Thanks, Niall."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Niall's words continue to play in his mind. He was drunk off his arse but he remembers what Niall said. Though to be fair, at that time, he wasn't <em>as</em> drunk.</p><p>He just--- he feels so much looking at Harry. And it happens every time. Every time he laughs, he smiles, he does that weird frog one, the loud donkey laugh--- it's still all there.</p><p>So, 'moving on', is not going to be easy at all. It's not that simple, not for Louis. Not when he can feel himself falling deeper and deeper as the days go by.</p><p>___</p><p>On a Tuesday, Louis tells Harry that he spoke to his aunt and uncle on the farm and that they'd love to host Louis and his friend for a weekend. So, Louis brings it up to Harry.</p><p>Harry's eyes brighten. "Wait, seriously?"</p><p>"Yes, if you're free of course," Louis says.</p><p>Harry nods. "I'll be free. What time?"</p><p>"Wait just like that?" Louis asks with a laugh. "Don't you have a movie to film? Aren't you the main actor?"</p><p>"No, not really," Harry shrugs, "these are the last few weeks and I'm not, like, the main-main actor. I'm like... Think of Tigger in Winnie the Pooh."</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "What?"</p><p>"I'm there and important but it's Winnie and Piglet's show," he explains, very seriously at that.</p><p>"Christ," Louis laughs, shaking his head fondly. Of course he'd explain it like that.</p><p>"It made sense though, didn't it?" Harry laughs finally.</p><p>"Yes," he sighs, "wait, then when are you finishing filming?"</p><p>"Technically it's not finished. We have some more to film in LA--- literally one more scene-- then I'm done."</p><p>"Oh," Louis frowns down at the wooden table.</p><p>"You... Um, you want to talk me after though, right? 'Cause I--- I'd like to keep in contact with you. You're... You're on my best friends now."</p><p>Best friends. Jesus.</p><p>"I'd like to keep in contact with you too," Louis says, smiling, "as long as you're sure about it."</p><p>"I am. And you can come see LA some time too," Harry says happily.</p><p>Louis' heart flutters. "Yeah. Maybe. Still gonna come to my little bakery then?"</p><p>Harry nods, eyebrows furrowed, face serious. "Of course, as if I could ever eat another man's danishes after this."</p><p>Louis laughs again. "Fair enough."</p><p>"So, tell me, what time?"</p><p>"We can leave Friday afternoon since we both have work to do and come back Sunday midday. Are you sure you'll be okay to take a day and a half off ?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry shrugs, "we hardly film on Sundays now anyways --- you know that."</p><p>Louis nods. "Okay, well, Niall said he can manage two days by himself. Though I told him to get his friend, Kabir, to help him out. He's helped out a few other times when we needed it."</p><p>"Okay, so farm trip?" Harry grins widely.</p><p>"Yes, a farm trip," Louis rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p>Everything is fond with him. How can you not be fond of him, really?</p><p>"I finally get to meet pigs," he hums happily, "shit, I'm meeting your family."</p><p>"My aunt and uncle," Louis frowns, "are you nervous?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I am. They're important people in your life. I have to be nervous," Harry hisses.</p><p>Louis snorts. "Harry, you're a charming, funny and kind guy. I think you'll be just fine trying to impress two people in their mid-thirties and a seven-year-old."</p><p>"Oh, there'll be a child," he gasps excitedly, "do you think she knows who I am then?"</p><p>Louis shrugs. "She's not much of a television kid. She'd rather spend time outside. So, I wouldn't be offended if she didn't."</p><p>"No, no, I won't be offended of course not. I wasn't offended when you didn't recognize me, was I?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Please, I know you by now, Styles. It must have bruised your little ego at least a little bit," Louis flicks his nose.</p><p>Harry rubs his nose, frowning. "No, it didn't," he mumbles.</p><p>"Sure," Louis sings, "and for the record, I don't think my aunt and uncle will recognize you either. Though if you ever do meet Lottie, expect a shrill scream."</p><p>Harry laughs. "At least someone in your family is a fan then."</p><p>"<em>Ha</em>, knew you were offended."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>"No. But you know what? I should maybe start watching what you're in, actually. What kind of friend am I if I'm not supportive? You've been supportive of me."</p><p>Harry's eyes turn soft. "You don't have to."</p><p>"No, I want to," he says honestly, "when we're back, maybe I'll binge your show."</p><p>"Well, careful then, 'cause you might develop a crush on me like Niall did afterwards."</p><p>Louis inhales sharply, looking away. "Yeah," he laughs nervously, "don't want that to happen, do we?"</p><p>"No, 'cause then you won't be able to talk to me," Harry teases, so oblivious to Louis' internal emotional turmoil.</p><p>Louis purses his lips into a fake smile. "Won't be able to handle that, huh?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head, plopping a piece of scone into his mouth. "I'm afraid I'm too attached to you now."</p><p>His tone is teasing and light but man, if only he knew how true those words are for Louis too.</p><p>____</p><p>"You're going to Auntie Rita's farm?" Lottie repeats, like she didn't hear everything he just said.</p><p>Louis huffs, turning the heat on in his car. "Yes, I asked because Harry wanted to see pigs and she said she doesn't min---"</p><p>"You asked because Harry wanted to see pigs?" Lottie scoffs out a laugh. "You have got to be joking, right?"</p><p>Louis frowns. "No? He's never seen pigs before and Auntie Rita has a farm and I haven't seen them for a while. So, I figured why not ask. And she said it's okay to bring Harry with."</p><p>"So you're taking Harry for a weekend getaway... To see pigs," she repeats slowly.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, starting his car. "No primarily for the pigs , I guess. I think it'll be good for him to get some time away and he also wants to meet Peanut."</p><p>"Louis," she says, "is this some sort of plan to woo him? Isn't he still with that Ethan fellow?"</p><p>"Oh my God," he huffs, driving out of the lot, "why would I want to woo him by taking him to a farm?"</p><p>"Because he has an obsession with pigs apparently," she mumbles.</p><p>"It's not an obsession," he sighs, "and anyways I don't think I plan to woo him any time soon-- or ever really."</p><p>He swallows, trying to focus on the road. It's a very hard pill to swallow, that even if Harry does break things off with Ethan, he may not want to be Louis or he won't be ready to be with anyone for a while. And all right, maybe Louis is being selfish. Honestly, all he cares about is Harry seeing who Ethan really is now-- <em>accepting</em> who he really is.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Niall explained it to me. Said that it might be overwhelming for him if he does end it with Ethan and I bombard him with my feelings on top of everything else. And that it would be more or less the same if I had to do it now."</p><p>Lottie knows Ethan is a royal arse and she also dislikes him as a result. "I guess he has a point?" she ends off sounding like she's asking a question rather than a descive response. "I mean, otherwise you'd have to wait for him and that's--- it's okay for him to take his time but I don't want you hurting yourself in the process either."</p><p>Louis purses his lips. "Yeah," he says quietly, though he knows deep down that he's not someone that can hold that in for too long.</p><p>"But, hey, whatever happens, happens for a reason, right?" she says, her voice breaking up a bit.</p><p>"You and Niall sound the same sometimes," he mumbles, "anyways, I'm almost at Harry's so I'll text you when we reach, yeah?"</p><p>"Okay. Drive safe and please be careful," she says softly, "I know he's hot but the hot ones aren't always worth it."</p><p>Louis chuckles. He's hot, yes, but he's also beautiful and he's smart and he's funny. He's not going to go on about that though and dig himself a deeper hole.</p><p>"Goodbye, Lots," Louis says, glancing down to press the button to hang up. He messages Harry when he reaches the building and he texts Louis back, telling him to come up to help him decide something.</p><p>Louis sighs. He doesn't want to leave too late, only because he likes to be early for things (as early as can be for afternoon). He locks the car and heads up, being greeted by Zayn when he knocks on the door.</p><p>"He's in the room, having a crisis," Zayn says, hugging Louis hello and letting him in.</p><p>Louis frowns. "Crisis about what?"</p><p>Zayn shrugs. "Something about clothes," he walks to the kitchen, Louis following behind him.</p><p>"Hey, before I help him, did he say anything about Ethan and him?" Louis asks, keeping his voice hushed.</p><p>Zayn grabs an apple from the fruit basket and washes it. "No, not really. Why? Anything you heard?"</p><p>"Not really? He just mentioned something about putting too much of effort into a relationship and he asked if it made him selfish to put himself first. Something like that. So, I wanted to ask if he talked to you about anything."</p><p>Zayn shakes his head. "Didn't even tell me that. But he hasn't mentioned Ethan much recently."</p><p>Well, Harry hardly mentioned Ethan to Louis in the first place, <em>evidently</em>. And he still rarely does. The only time he really went on about him was when Ethan came to visit him. Louis frowns.</p><p>"Thanks, anyways," he says to zayn.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. Um, be careful with him, yeah? I think he's kind of delicate right now? I did hear some arguing the other day so," he shrugs, "dunno if that helps."</p><p>Louis blinks, nodding slowly. It feels a little dirty, talking behind his back like this, but Louis' curiosity gets the best of him. And he cares about Harry, a lot. He just wants what's best for him.</p><p>"He really likes you though," zayn adds, "like he goes on about you," he rolls his eyes, "kind of sick of it."</p><p>Louis blushes, laughing. "He does?"</p><p>"Yeah, like I said. You're good for him and I can only hope he's good for you, too."</p><p>"He is. Just hate that he's with the wrong person."</p><p>Zayn gives him a sympathetic smile. "Either way, he's lucky to have you. I'm rooting for you guys, if that counts for anything."</p><p>Zayn takes a bite of his apple and Louis stares at him, stomach turning. "Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I told you he deserves someone like you. You're a good guy and so is he," he says, mouth still full.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess. I, um, needed to hear that? I don't know," he sighs, feeling frustrated, "my sister and Niall said that when he does end things with Ethan, he may not be ready for another relationship, like, even if it's not with me, I guess? But as someone who's already his friend, it could be really overwhelming for him. So, they said I shouldn't, like, hold onto to false hope or anything and try to move on. What, um, what do you think?" Louis asks, searching Zayn's eyes intently.</p><p>Zayn swallows. "I never thought about it that way," he mumbles, "but they do have a point and if that's what you feel like doing, then maybe you should move on. But, like I said, still rooting for you two. I truly think he's more over this relationship already than he realizes."</p><p>Louis hums. "Okay, well, thanks, Zayn. I really appreciate your help and you're a great friend too."</p><p>"I know," he smirks.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, pushing himself away from the island. "Let me go help this dork out."</p><p>"Good luck," Zayn says, laughing softly, almost to himself, "his bedroom is the last door in the hallway, by the way."</p><p>Louis thanks him and heads down the hallway. He hasn't seen Harry's bedroom; all the times they've hung out, it's been mostly at Louis' place. Harry claims to like it there better so he's not constantly in Liam and Zayn's faces. Louis doesn't really understand it since Harry insisted he doesn't like being alone but he doesn't question it.</p><p>Louis knocks on the white wooden door twice before it swings opened to reveal a little bit of a frazzled looking Harry.</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Harry sighs, relieved, pulling Louis inside by his arm. Louis scans the bedroom, noting that there are clothes everywhere, from pants thrown onto the floor to a jersey thrown onto the nightstand.</p><p>"Jesus, what happened in here?" Louis asks, Harry's hand leaving his arm.</p><p>He sighs. "I don't know what to pack."</p><p>Louis let's out a laugh because it's so ridiculous that it looks like a fucking tornado hit his room because he couldn't decide on what to <em>pack</em>.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Louis looks at him, sighing.</p><p>Harry nods miserably. "I don't know what's appropriate farm-wear. I tried googling it but it doesn't really help and I don't have whatever they do recommend."</p><p>"Like what?" Louis asks curiously.</p><p>"Rain boots and overalls," Harry mumbles, biting on his lower lip as he scans the room.</p><p>"Don't worry about that stuff. There's always extra by Auntie Rita," Louis assures him.</p><p>"Really?" Harry asks, unsure.</p><p>Louis nods, finding it endearing that he's this worried.</p><p>"Fine, but help me pack the rest of my clothes then, please?"</p><p>Louis huffs, nodding. He really can't say no to this guy.</p><p>So, ten minutes and an argument about a jacket later, they're loading the car and heading off. Louis thinks Harry overpacked for only two nights but he claims that he just wants to be prepared for anything. It's a bit dramatic if you ask Louis, but he'd gotten to the point where he was too impatient to argue any further so he let Harry pack whatever he felt like he needed to pack.</p><p>The drive to his Aunt's takes about an hour and some, including a short stop at a petrol station because Harry had to pee.</p><p>"You went before we left," Louis had said in disbelief.</p><p>"I have a small bladder," he frowned at Louis, "leave me alone."</p><p>It hadn't taken long, luckily and when they arrive, Harry takes the place in like he's in awe of everything already. He spots the cows and the sheep already, practically squealing in delight and hurrying towards a nearby cow eating grass.</p><p>"Be careful not to startle it," Louis grins, squinting a bit as he watches Harry from a few feet away.</p><p>Harry watches the soft brown cow nearby --- her name is Caramel, Louis remembers --- and smiles widely. "Hello, cow, you look very lovely," Harry says, "so do your siblings-- or, uh, family and friends rather."</p><p>"Her name is Caramel and some are her siblings, others are friends," says a voice that's definitely not Louis'.</p><p>He turns to find his aunt walking up to them, hair tied up in a bun like he's always remembered. He smiles, walking closer to her and hugging her tightly.</p><p>"So glad you came, Louis," she pulls away, pinching his cheeks then turns her attention to Harry, "and you must be Harry?"</p><p>Harry clears his throat, stepping away from Caramel and walking towards her, extending his hand out. "That's me," he says, shaking his hand, "and you must be Louis' aunt."</p><p>"That I am," she smiles, pulling her hand back, "you boys have a good drive then?"</p><p>"Yeah, more or less. Sorry we're a bit later than I'd anticipated. Some people had a fashion crisis at the very last minute," he mumbles, pointedly looking at Harry.</p><p>Harry glares at him then apologizes sheepishly to Auntie Rita.</p><p>"No worries. As long as you're here and safe now. Are you boys hungry? Richard just finished up a stew and I'm sure Adelaide is going to be happy to see you."</p><p>Louis grins. "Lead the way then. I'll get the luggage out after some supper, I think. That okay, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nods, passing them both a nervous smile. Louis honestly doesn't know why he's so nervous. Everyone is utterly charmed by him within seconds of meeting him.</p><p>Auntie Rita walks ahead of them while Harry walks beside him. "Her name is Adelaide, huh? Like the place in Australia?"</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Yeah, she was apparently conceived there," he scrunched his nose a bit, "well, not apparently-- she <em>was</em> conceived there."</p><p>Harry chuckles next to him. "Wait, really? So, they pulled a Posh and David Beckham?"</p><p>"Why? They name their kids after where they're conceived?" Louis asks curiously. He hasn't heard about that before.</p><p>Harry nods. "Well, it's rumored. I guess it makes sense; Brooklyn, Romeo, Cruz?"</p><p>"Romeo in Rome?" Louis furrows his brows.</p><p>Harry nods.</p><p>"God, straight people are very... Interesting," Louis mutters.</p><p>Harry agrees with a short giggle before they walk inside of the cottage-esque house. Louis sighs happily, entering the place. It's always so cozy and inviting in here. It's big but still somehow cozy.</p><p>"You have a lovely home," Harry says to Auntie Rita as she pulls off her gloves and places them on a table nearby the archway to the corridor.</p><p>She smiles. "Thank you. Come on, let me show you the kitchen then."</p><p>Harry nods excitedly, following behind her again with Louis by his side. Harry looks around, eyes twinkling as they go passed the living room with leather couches and a big, albeit it older model, television along with two bookcase shelves on either side.</p><p>His eyes light up even more when they walk into the kitchen, where Louis' uncle and his cousin are. Adelaide is on a stool by the island, swinging her legs back and forth while Richard is at the stove, apron on and stirring something in a pot that Louis assumes is the stew Auntie Rita had mentioned earlier.</p><p>Both of their eyes turn to Louis, Harry and Rita. Adelaide's whole face lights up when she sees Louis.</p><p>"Louis!" she practically shrieks, jumping off the chair and running towards him.</p><p>He bends down a little and opens his arms out to catch her into a hug. He grins, picking her up and kissing her cheek twice before setting her down again. "Hello, munchkin. Have you been behaving since the last time I saw you?" he asks, ruffling her hair.</p><p>"Yes," she says, but with a mischievous smile on her face, hands behind her back.</p><p>"She's a right menace," Richard says, wiping his hands and letting Rita take over before coming to Louis, shaking his hand.</p><p>"You must be Harry," Richard says, much like Rita did minutes ago.</p><p>Harry smiles, shaking his hand. "I am. And you're, um, Richard?"</p><p>"Yes," he smiles, pulling his hand back, "you boys bring any luggage?"</p><p>"Yes, but I said we'll take it out after having something to eat. I don't know about Harry but I am famished."</p><p>"Oh, uh, I am too," Harry adds.</p><p>"Well, then please take a seat," Richard says, gesturing to the adjoining dining room.</p><p>Adelaide follows behind them, skipping on the wooden floors.</p><p>"You don't need any help?" Harry asks before sitting down next to Louis.</p><p>"No, no, everything is done. You two just sit tight. I'll bring over some spoons and Rita will bring the stew. You like lamb I hope?" he asks, question directed at Harry.</p><p>Harry stutters out a confirmation before Richard passes him a smile and heads back into the kitchen. Adelaide sits opposite Louis and takes a few glances at Harry.</p><p>"Hi," Harry finally says, holding out his hand, "My name is Harry, what's your name?"</p><p>She accepts his handshake shyly. "Adelaide. Um, who are you?"</p><p>Harry chuckles and Louis grins. "I'm Louis' friend."</p><p>She tilts her head to the side in a typical childlike curiosity manner. "He's never said anything about a Harry before."</p><p>"I'm a new friend," Harry says, "which is why he brought me here to meet you."</p><p>She grins, one tooth missing on the top row of her teeth. "No, he doesn't bring his other friends here, silly. Are you special then?"</p><p>Harry glances at Louis, an emotion flashes over his eyes that Louis can't quite depict. "Um, I guess so. I really wanted to meet your pigs too."</p><p>"Oh! I'll show them to you later!" she says excitedly.</p><p>"Tomorrow, love," Rita amends, placing a big pot of stew on the middle of the table.</p><p>"But he wants to see them now," she whines, looking up at her mum.</p><p>Harry's eyes widen. "No, no, it's okay. I'll wait till tomorrow."</p><p>Adelaide pouts, looking down.</p><p>"It'll be better for me to see them in the morning, don't you think? 'Cause it's too dark now," Harry says.</p><p>Adelaide huffs. "Fine," she laments, "but you have to wake up early too then!"</p><p>"Okay," Harry smiles, amused just as Richard comes in with spoons and places them down before sitting at the head of the table.</p><p>"Thank you for having me," Harry says at some point during their supper, "I know it's very last minute so I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Of course, any time, Harry. We love having company. And you seem lovely... So far, at least," Rita grins.</p><p>Harry smiles back, his body relaxing a little next to Louis. Without thinking, Louis places a hand on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. The weird thing is that Harry doesn't even flinch or look weirded out. He simply smiles back at Louis before finishing his stew.</p><p>The rest of the dinner is nice. Adelaide talks their ears off about something or another-- particularly to Harry because he's fresh meat, as Louis likes to say. Harry, eager to please, listens intently and replies back just as animatedly or enthusiastically as she does.</p><p>When they get to the embarrassing stories about Louis, he feels his cheeks grow hot.</p><p>"He loved to play around in the mud, this one," Rita says, "and refused to clean himself off afterwards. Claimed he was one with the pigs. "</p><p>Harry cackles, looking at Louis. "I'm not even surprised at that," he says.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes.</p><p>"He thought he could communicate with them," Richard adds, "and he'd tell us all sorts of stories about their family history and love lives afterwards. Honestly, from the way he spoke, you'd actually believe he did."</p><p>Harry continues to giggle to himself and Adelaide joins him.</p><p>"Excuse me, Missy, I don't know why you're laughing at me when you thought you could speak to the horses only a few months ago."</p><p>"Because Buttercup said my name!" she insists.</p><p>"Sure she did," Louis sticks his tongue out at her.</p><p>"Lou," Harry nudges him, "you're fighting with a seven-year-old."</p><p>"I'm not fighting with her," Louis mumbles, reaching over to boop her nose, "she's my partner in crime."</p><p>Her demeanor falls and she giggles.</p><p>"Please behave," Rita sighs, "both of you. And no mud in the house."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Louis says.</p><p>Harry is still laughing quietly next to him. When Louis looks at him, he sends Louis a soft smile, one that makes it seem like it's only for Louis. Louis grins back, glad to see he's a little at ease now.</p><p>____</p><p>In the morning, Louis helps his aunt make some eggs and toast, Adelaide buttering the toast, while Richard works outside and Harry showers upstairs. He'd taken the sleeper couch last night and Louis agreed to take it tonight that way, his back doesn't kill him.</p><p>Ideally, they'd sleep next to each other, in Louis' head at least, but obviously that can't happen. Louis is singing along with Adelaide, making her giggle when Harry comes down, dressed in a puffy jacket--- the one they'd fought about-- and a long-sleeved shirt underneath. He's wearing skinny jeans and his rainboots though. It makes sense, because it's fairly dull outside today and it drizzled earlier so the ground will most likely be damp.</p><p>"Morning," he greets, then pulls out an orange beanie and pulls it over his wild curls. Louis doesn't realize he's staring until Adelaide elbows him.</p><p>"You stopped singing with me," she pouts.</p><p>"Sorry," he blinks down at her.</p><p>"Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Aunt Rita asks, plating up scrambled eggs.</p><p>Harry nods, smiling. "I did. It wasn't bad. Sorry I came down so late."</p><p>"Oh, nonsense. Don't worry about it. You're right on time for breakfast anyways," she assures him, "how do you take your eggs?"</p><p>"Um," Harry looks at Louis, standing by the island, looking a little lost, "how are you having yours?"</p><p>"Sunnyside, love," he says softly. Because he looks so bloody gorgeous with his big jacket and Richard's extra ugly green rain boots, he can't take his eyes off of him.</p><p>"I'll have the same," Harry smiles at her, "do you need some help?"</p><p>"No, I've got it. You sit," she gestures at the stool near him.</p><p>Harry clears his throat, sitting down obediently. He waves at Adelaide who shyly waves back. She hands him a poorly buttered piece of toast.</p><p>"This one is for you," she says, giving him a toothy grin.</p><p>"Oh, uh, thanks," Harry takes it from her, looking around for a plate or something to put it on, it seems.</p><p>Louis springs into action, grabbing one from under the island and walking to Harry, reaching over to put it in front of him from over his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks," he laughs softly, turning to look at Louis. They're so close like this. Louis barely has to lean down to place a kiss on his lips. And God does he want to. He really, really wants to. He can picture this being their daily morning routine; cooking breakfast for each other, exchanging fond looks and soft kisses before either going to work on weekdays or going back to bed on days off to cuddle.</p><p>Louis' eyes dart down to his lips briefly before he steps away and gives Harry a small smile.</p><p>"Do you still want to meet the pigs today?" Adelaide asks, taking a seat next to Harry.</p><p>"If you'll show me like you promised, yes," he teases.</p><p>"Okay," she grins, "you can meet the piglets too."</p><p>"There's piglets?" Harry asks, almost gasping.</p><p>Rita chuckles. "Three, to be precise. One of the pigs gave birth about three weeks ago."</p><p>"Oh," Harry says in wonder, "did you name them?"</p><p>"No, we didn't," Adelaide sighs, "mum and dad don't like any of my names."</p><p>"Oh no, why?" Harry chuckles.</p><p>Louis grins at them, both hands at the lips of the island counter, just watching them interact.</p><p>"They said it doesn't suit them," she mocks, making Harry and Louis chuckle.</p><p>"Well, maybe Harry and Louis can help you get names for them, love," Rita says, plating two Sunnyside eggs and pushing it towards Harry.</p><p>"Oh, can you help?" she asks, looking solely at Harry.</p><p>Harry thanks Auntie Rita before nodding at her. "Yeah, I'd love to. Thank you for letting me."</p><p>"You're welcome," she smiles then stares at him.</p><p>Harry slows down cutting his bread and looks at her. "What?"</p><p>"You're pretty," she shrugs.</p><p>Harry actually blushes, cheeks and ears pink. "Thank you. So are you."</p><p>"I know," she says, raising her chin.</p><p>Louis snorts, rolling his eyes. He grabs his eggs and toast and takes a seat on the other side of Harry, already getting a whiff of his vanilla scent. He's in a whole different environment yet he still smells the same. Louis doesn't get it.</p><p>"You looked like you won the lottery when she said there were piglets," Louis whispers to him, leaning closer as he cuts up his egg on toast.</p><p>"Because piglets are cute as--" he swallows, smirking, "they're cute as hell. How come you never told me?"</p><p>"I honest to God didn't know," he shrugs, "I'm guessing you want to start at the pigs then?"</p><p>Harry nods excitedly. "Please and thank you. Then I want to meet your horse-cow," he giggles.</p><p>"Horse-cow?" Adelaide says, her voice louder than theirs.</p><p>"Yes, Harry here saw the picture I have of Peanut on my phone and thought she was a cow," he explains, huffing in exaggeration.</p><p>Adelaide crackles. "You're silly, Harry," she pokes his cheek before going back to forking her scrambled eggs.</p><p>Harry touches the spot she poked, smiling. "She's lovely," he whispers to Louis then looks back at her.</p><p><em>You're lovely</em>, is what Louis wants to say. He doesn't. He goes back to eating his breakfast, catching a pointed look from his aunt as she sips her coffee from the opposite end of the island.</p><p>Louis looks away before she does or says anything, gulping down some of his own coffee instead.</p><p>Harry is tentative as they enter the sty with the pigs a few minutes later because Adelaide tells him that Martha, the mum, can be really protective over them. So, she leads them and pets Martha lovingly in order to get to the piglets (who are bundled up in a blanket over an old duvet).</p><p>She picks one up expertly and walks over to where Harry is standing behind Louis. Louis pulls his arm gently to bring him forward. He reaches for the small piglet from Adelaide and let's out a happy gasp when he's holding the animal in his arms.</p><p>"That's the only boy from the lot," she explains, adjusting her jacket and going for another. This one looks a little bigger than the one Harry is holding.</p><p>Louis steps around the stray pig trudging around and closer to Adelaide. He holds the piglet close to his chest and shifts closer to Harry.</p><p>Harry is cooing at the little pig in his arms. "Lou, he's so cute. He's kinda smelly but he's cute."</p><p>Louis and Adelaide laugh, Adelaide holding the last piglet. "You get used to the smell," she shrugs, "so do you wanna name them?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry grins.</p><p>Louis looks down at the one in his arms, nose pink and... Wet. He grimaces a bit. "Her nose looks wet."</p><p>"Oh my God that's so cute," Harry says, looking at the one in Louis' arms, "it's wetter than her siblings' noses."</p><p>And God if that isn't the weirdest fucking thing Louis has ever heard.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Adelaide gasps, thumbing the piglet's nose only to see that its still wetter.</p><p>"Oh! We could name her, like, wet or something?" Harry asks.</p><p>Louis and Adelaide give each other a look. "Wet? You can't be serious?" Louis snorts.</p><p>"Moist?" Harry tries again, petting his piglet's head.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, stop," Louis grimaces.</p><p>"You're really bad at this," Adelaide giggles.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Harry drawls out.</p><p>"Oh! I have an idea for the boy!" Adelaide says excitedly.</p><p>"What is it?" Louis asks, watching the piglet sniff adorably in his arms.</p><p>"Larry!"</p><p>"Larry?" Louis asks curiously, "Why?"</p><p>"It's yours and Harry's name mixed together-- Larry!"</p><p>Louis swallows, looking at Harry. He's smiling at her. "I like it. Little Larry," Harry coos, walking towards Louis, "look, Lou, our love child."</p><p>His tone is playful and light but Louis' heart thumps wildly behind his ribcage.</p><p>"Yay, I like Larry," Adelaide says, "we'll have to think of something else for the other two."</p><p>Harry hums, scanning the sty where the other grown pigs are on their own buzz, including Martha. Louis is guessing she's calm because Adelaide is here.</p><p>"How about cake?" she suggests, looking at Louis' piglet.</p><p>"Cake?" Louis snorts.</p><p>"Yes, because she has a wet nose," she explains, as if it helps Louis understand anything better.</p><p>Harry gives him a quizzical look. "Huh?"</p><p>"Mummy says when you make cake it has to be moist or else it's not nice. And Harry said her nose is moist. So, cake."</p><p>Louis blinks. He'll never not be fascinated by how kid's minds work. Harry laughs. "Will your mum approve?"</p><p>"Only if you say you helped me come up with it," she says batting her eyelashes sweetly.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Typical.</p><p>Once they're done with the pigs, they head to the stables to see Peanut. Adelaide mumbles to herself, trying to think of another name for the remaining piglet while Harry is enamored by Peanut, petting her softly and talking animatedly to her. When it's lunch time, Louis gets an idea.</p><p>He turns to Harry. "What do you say we go for a picnic?"</p><p>Harry frowns. "Where?"</p><p>"A little ways down the dirt road is this excellent spot near a stream. Obviously we can't use the stream but we can have a picnic?"</p><p>"Lou, it's wet outside and I think it might rain," he says gently, "maybe we can go tomorrow?"</p><p>Louis purses his lips together. He's been having so much of fun with Harry, he's kind of forgotten about... Well, everything else.</p><p>"Sorry, Lou," he says, looking genuinely upset, "we can do something else now though? If you want to?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's all right, love. We can go see those cows, yeah?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," Harry grins, "there's so much to see here--- and there's chickens and rabbits too. We can go see those, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever you want," Louis smiles, mood lightening already.</p><p>Lunch is pot pie, but a vegetable one which Harry devours, claiming he didn't know vegetables could taste this good. He also makes sure to point out to Louis, as they walk to the chicken coop, that it's kind of messed up to eat the animals you look after on a farm.</p><p>"I never thought about it that way," Louis snorts, shaking his head, "I guess you're right but they're not eating <em>their</em> animals, you know?"</p><p>Harry frowns, eyes on the ground. "Well, yeah. But they could be eating their relatives. The lamb we had last night-- that could have been one of those poor sheep's cousin's child, you know?"</p><p>Louis laughs. God, he's a weirdo.</p><p>"And like, the eggs we had---those are from here, right? How would these chickens feel?" he pouts, looking at the chickens running around in the coop.</p><p>Louis frowns, patting his back. "I think you're overthinking things, love. Come say hi and maybe you can apologise for eating their spawns."</p><p>Harry cackles, whacking his arm as he follows Louis inside. "Don't say that. What's <em>wrong</em> with you?"</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Just come on, go say hi to the hens."</p><p>Harry chuckles too, staying close to the fencing. "Um, what do I do?"</p><p>"Steal their eggs to eat?" Louis suggests, staying in one corner while a chicken comes to examine his shoes. He leaves it be.</p><p>"Aren't they supposed to be scared when someone comes close to them?" Harry asks, taking a step forward.</p><p>"Some are. Some of them are bad asses, from what I remember. Go on, go try and talk to your ancestors then."</p><p>Harry squawks at him. "What do you mean my ancestors?"</p><p>Louis chuckles, shoulders shaking. "I don't know, it seemed fitting."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a chicken's ancestor thank you very much," he says, glaring at Louis.</p><p>He bites his lip before bending down in an attempt to... Well, Louis assumes is befriend one of the chickens surrounding him. Most of them disperse elsewhere, much to Harry's dismay.</p><p>But one stays and actually walks close to him, head cocking up in curiosity then pecking down at the ground near him. Harry grins, holding out a hand, like he wants to pet it. Louis watches carefully.</p><p>Then, the bloody chicken pecks his palm, causing him to jump up, startled. Also scaring some other chickens around him, aside from the one that pecked his hand. No, that one now walks towards his standing figure and starts to peck at his rainboots.</p><p>Harry yelps, moving against the fence then to Louis. "It's literally chasing me, what the fuck?"</p><p>Louis cackles, watching the bird come to Harry and try to get to him. Harry hides behind Louis, using him as a shield. "Think she knows you ate her spawn," Louis whispers.</p><p>Harry whines, ducking his head down onto Louis' shoulder blade. Louis' heart skips a beat, his warmth engulfing Louis. His brain short circuits a bit, from having Harry this close. He tries to laugh it off.</p><p>"Maybe you're just not her favourite person, come on," he scoots to the side with Harry still behind him and the chicken watching them.</p><p>Harry hurries out the pen and let's out a breath. "If I ran she would have chased me!" He hissed.</p><p>Louis starts cackling once the gate is closed and he's in front of Harry.</p><p>"It's not funny. I didn't do anything," Harry pouts, "I now have a personal vendetta against chickens."</p><p>Louis snorts, shaking his head. "Right. Let's go see the rabbits then. Hopefully they don't hop all over you. God forbid," Louis rolls his eyes.</p><p>Harry frowns, displeased. Louis extends his arm out to intertwine their elbows as they head to the rabbit pen. He doesn't think twice of it as they walk with their arms entwined. It seems like Harry doesn't think twice about it either, given how easily he accepted it.</p><p>Louis is still giggling to himself as they walk around the house. Harry's pout is prominent on his face.</p><p>"I can't believe she did that," Harry whispers, sounding genuinely sad about it.</p><p>"Love, it's only a chicken," Louis says flatly but trying to be gentle, "the little pigs like you."</p><p>"Piglets," Harry amends in a mumble, "whatever, I'll just go make friends with the rabbits now."</p><p>Lucky for them, the rabbits seem to take more of a liking to Harry than the chicken. And he's smiling by the end of it.</p><p>By the time they're in for supper, it starts to rain outside. Louis hums happily. He loves this weather. It's perfect for cuddling too and he would love to cuddle with Harry but alas, that won't happen. So, instead, after supper, he cuddles up to Adelaide instead while they watch some Barbie cartoon on TV.</p><p>"Louis, your head is heavy," she whines, shifting her shoulder where his head is resting.</p><p>He pouts, sitting up properly while his aunt and Harry laugh at them.</p><p>"So, Harry, tell us what you do. Louis says you're new to town?" Richard asks, sitting on a singular armchair.</p><p>Harry tenses a little next to Louis. He knows that Louis' aunt and uncle aren't too caught up with anything in the media, really. And neither is Adelaide---she is only seven.</p><p>"I'm an actor, actually. I'm filming a movie in town," he surprisingly admits.</p><p>Louis places a hand on his own under the blanket while Adelaide gasps. "You're famous?" she practically screeches.</p><p>Harry laughs, the sound nervous and slightly amused. "Kind of... Doesn't matter though, does it? I'm just plain old Harry."</p><p>"Wow, didn't know you were bringing a celebrity in our house, Louis," Richard laughs good-naturedly.</p><p>"Oh no, please. I'm hardly a celebrity. Well, I mean, I'm well-known, I guess. But I'm just Harry. I hope this doesn't change anything. You've all been so lovely to me so far."</p><p>"Oh, dear, you don't have to worry about it. Still gonna do the dishes for us then?" Rita asks with a smirk.</p><p>Harry laughs. "You bet I will. Love doing chores."</p><p>They all laugh.</p><p>"No, he's serious," Louis says, "he can't do a lot of them but he likes doing it."</p><p>"But I thought if you're famous, you don't have to do work anymore," Adelaide says, practically climbing over his lap to speak to Harry.</p><p>"You get a lot more help, yes. But it's good to do things by yourself too. Otherwise you get too spoiled," Harry says, ending with a smile.</p><p>"And yet you couldn't work a coffee machine," Louis mumbles.</p><p>"Stop it," Harry whines, pulling his hand out from underneath Louis'. He'd forgotten it was there because it felt so normal, so comfortable.</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry. Those things can be tricky," Rita waves him off.</p><p>"Ha," Harry says with a pointed look directed at Louis.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "He's just lazy," he whispers to Adelaide.</p><p>Adelaide giggles, covering her mouth. Harry makes an offended sound.</p><p>"So, you met at the bakery then?" Richard asks.</p><p>"Yeah, his set is close by so he comes almost every morning to the bakery," Louis explains.</p><p>"Let me guess; you just had to taste those danishes, didn't you?" Rita asks.</p><p>Harry chuckles. "Yes," he nods, "and it's  really good."</p><p>"Thanks, love," Louis smiles kindly. It's always nice hearing compliments about things he likes to do.</p><p>"And how long have you two been together then?" Richard asks, taking a sip from his mug.</p><p>Louis almost chokes on nothing. "No, no, we're not together. He's---he has a boyfriend."</p><p>"Oh, I just tho--- oh," Richard blinks, ears slightly pink.</p><p>"Harry is Louis' special friend, dad," Adelaide tries to explain but only makes it worse.</p><p>Rita widens her eyes and Harry clears his throat uncomfortably.</p><p>"He's not--- he's a friend. Just a friend," Louis corrects.</p><p>Though he would love for them to be more but he doesn't say that out loud.</p><p>"But you said he's special because you brought him here and you haven't brought a friend here before, Louis, remember?" she says, head tilting to the side in confusion.</p><p>Louis sighs. "Yeah, that's why he's special, 'Cause I brought him here to meet you innit?"</p><p>She nods, still looking a little confused. Thankfully, after that, they don't bring it up again and the tension does eventually disapate in the air by the time they're ready for bed.</p><p>Louis is taking the sleeper couch tonight, which he's not to chuffed about but it's only fair because he doesn't want the guest to take it two nights in a row. He won't die if it's just for one day.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Louis to fall asleep once the lights are out and his head hits the pillow. The blankets are warm and it's still drizzling outside, lulling him to sleep.</p><p>Only for him to wake up four hours later. He groans, checking the time and seeing that it's half past midnight. He huffs and tries to fall back asleep but it doesn't work. After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts to fall back asleep, he decides to get up and make some warm milk. That always helps him fall back asleep when he needs to.</p><p>Louis drags his feet on the wooden floor and heads to the kitchen, switching the light on. He pulls out the milk and the pot, ready to warm some up on the stove, when a shadow walks into the kitchen.</p><p>Louis jumps, holding his hand to his rapidly pacing heart. "Harry, what the hell?" he hisses in a whisper. "You scared me."</p><p>"Sorry," he laughs softly, sitting down on a stool by the island. "Why are you awake?"</p><p>"Couldn't fall back asleep so I wanted to make some warm milk. Why are you awake? Did I wake you?" he asks worriedly.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, curls wild and ruffled. "I also couldn't fall back asleep."</p><p>"Oh. Do you want some milk then?" he asks, pouring some into the pot.</p><p>Harry nods. "Please and thank you."</p><p>Louis pours a little extra and switches the stove on, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "You okay?"</p><p>Harry looks up at Louis and shrugs. His mood seems a bit dulled from earlier. "Spoke to Ethan for a bit," he says quietly.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I--- it's weird, I know that we--- we've been through a lot together but sometimes it feels like we barely know each other anymore."</p><p>Louis stands up straighter. He's opening up about Ethan to Louis and he needs to listen-- he wants to.</p><p>"I mean," Louis begins carefully, "people change as they mature, so maybe you're just growing out of each other."</p><p>Harry's eyes look---scared and sad. "You think so?" he asks shakily. "Like, I love him and I-- everything seems so different lately," he sighs, "and I know you don't like him but he's a good person..."</p><p>Louis suppresses the urge to scoff at that.</p><p>"It's weird because recently it's like," he licks his lips, seeming hesitant, "I know I love him but I don't know... Why I do anymore."</p><p>"Really?" he asks, trying to push down the hurt because it is not easy hearing someone you're so crazy about talk about how much they love someone else.</p><p>"Yeah, I-- he's been with me when stuff was hard, you know that. And he's my---my first, um, proper boyfriend, my first love actually," he laughs humourlessly.</p><p>That's--- that's something Louis didn't know. He knew they were friends for a bit before they'd started dating but thats it.</p><p>Louis sighs. "Look, it's not easy to let go of your first love but it happens to a lot of people and it's okay if you feel that way. Maybe you both feel that way and that's why you two aren't... Working anymore."</p><p>Harry sighs, looking down again. Louis switches the stove off and pulls out two mugs, pouring the milk evenly between them.</p><p>"It's scary," Harry says quietly, "sometimes I feel like he's all I've ever known and--- and--- yeah, I don't know. It's not great between us right now."</p><p>Louis feels something like a sick relief in his chest. It's just because he's realizing things on his own and Louis is happy because Ethan is a douchebag. He hands Harry his milk and leans against the counter again.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry says,"sorry for bothering you with all of my issues," he laughs.</p><p>"No, don't worry. We're friends, yeah? It's okay. And look, it's normal for couples to just stop working. I don't---from the way he spoke to you to the way I see how he affects you by even a text, I think it's safe to say that things aren't great, and it's good that you realize that. Remember, there's nothing wrong with that either. You don't owe him anything."</p><p>Harry's eyes lock with his, eyebrows furrowed. He takes a small sip of his milk and let's out a breath after swallowing.</p><p>Louis thinks he needed to hear that. The last sentence in particular. Maybe part of him feels like he owes Ethan because Ethan has been there with him through so much. It's what Zayn thinks and now Louis does too.</p><p>"I'm really sorry I keep bombarding you with my relationship issues," Harry says.</p><p>Louis steps forward, leaving his mug on the island counter top. He reaches forward to grab one of Harry's hands and squeezes it. Louis looks at him intently. "Listen, Hollywood Heartthrob, you and I are friends now, whether you like it or not. If you have issues or you just want to talk, I'm here. Even if you're hours away when you go back to LA and you wanna cry or vent about something, I'm there for you."</p><p>Harry's eyes shimmer with tears. He let's go of his own mug and engulfs Louis' hand with both of his own. "You're truly an amazing person. Thank you for being my friend. And thank you for just," he shakes his head, "everything."</p><p>"Yes, well, you've bought enough of my pastries and cakes now that I feel like I at least owe you a shoulder to cry on," he jokes.</p><p>"Don't even joke about that," he says light-heartedly, "you do that a lot, you know?"</p><p>Louis pulls his hand away, frowning. "What?"</p><p>"You deflect anything emotional or too personal with humour," he says softly, "I just--- it's okay but I hope you know you can talk to me about anything too. I want to be there for you as much as you are for me."</p><p>Louie ignores the first part of his statement. He sips some of his milk again before replying, "You are, I promise."</p><p>He is. Louis knows he can talk to Harry but he can't be honest about his feelings, no matter how much he wants to. He feels his resolve slipping more and more every second he spends with Harry though and he's afraid he may not be able to hold it in any longer, no matter how many people tell him it's probably not a good idea.</p><p>___</p><p>When Harry comes down the next morning, Louis is packing up a picnic basket for them to use. He looks at Louis, confused, then at his aunt and Adelaide.</p><p>"Good morning," he smiles, "are we going for a picnic?"</p><p>"Morning," Rita says, "well, Louis packed a picnic for you two to have."</p><p>Harry looks at Louis, green eyes bright in the morning light. He smiles. "Now?"</p><p>"Yeah, since we're leaving around lunch time," Louis shrugs, "I figured we'd go now while the sun is somewhat out."</p><p>"Okay," he grins, "is Adelaide not joining us?"</p><p>"No, she has to help her mum out around the farm today," he says, giving her a bit of a pointed look.</p><p>She pouts, biting her toast again.</p><p>"Okay, let's go then," Harry says, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Great," Louis dusts his hands off and grabs the handles of the basket, "come follow me."</p><p>They walk out and go to the stables.</p><p>"Uh, why are we here? Are we eating with the horses?" Harry asks.</p><p>"No, we're going to ride them to the stream nearby. I thought it'd be fun," Louis shrugs, already going to Peanut.</p><p>Harry's face goes pale. "Ri--ride them?"</p><p>"What? No experience in riding, Harry?" Louis asks, quirking a brow at him.</p><p>Pink returns to his cheeks as he blushes. "I have plenty, thank you very much," he clears his throat, "I just haven't rode a horse before."</p><p>Louis shifts a bit, trying not to get any images in his head. "It's not too hard. I'll clip your horse to mine so that nothing can go wrong if that helps?"</p><p>Harry chews on his bottom lip. "What if I fall?"</p><p>"You won't. You can even take Peanut, if you'd like," he offers.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, love," he chuckles softly, "now come on, let's go. I'm hungry."</p><p>"Okay," Harry let's out a breath.</p><p>Louis saddles him up and even gives him a helmet for extra measure before they head to the nearby stream. It's not that far away but Louis thought riding the horses would be fun and an experience for Harry too. Even if he does look like he's pissing himself right now.</p><p>"You okay there?" Louis asks, biting back a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah," he says in one breath, hands gripping the saddle tightly, "it's ---fun."</p><p>If it wasn't for the fact that his smile looked he wanted to actually cry, Louis would believe him. "We're almost there, Hollywood. Relax."</p><p>"Stop, you make me sound like a stuck up brat," he whines, "I'm not."</p><p>"I know you're not," Louis rolls his eyes, "I just like teasing you."</p><p>Harry mumbles something under his breath as a reply that Louis doesn't bother asking about.</p><p>When they reach, Louis gets off first and ties his horse to the nearby tree before going to Harry to help him. He pets Peanut first. "Hope he wasn't too heavy for you, babes."</p><p>"Hey!" Harry says, offended.</p><p>"Come on," Louis extends his hand for Harry. He let's out a breath, grabbing Louis' hand in his own, grip tight before swinging his leg over. He pauses.</p><p>"Do you want me to hold you by your waist?" Louis asks, kind of joking but kind of serious.</p><p>Harry nods, the strap of his helmet knocking his chin. "Please? It's so high."</p><p>Louis snorts. "You're, like, six feet tall, you know?" he asks, letting go of his hand in favour of placing them on his waist.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," he bites back defensively, placing his own hands on Louis' shoulders. Louis counts to three, instructing him to jump at the same time. He does and lands on his feet effortlessly in front of Louis, Louis' hands still on his waist.</p><p>Louis swallows, taking in his appearance in the dull sunlight, eyes piercing green, lips slightly chapped but a pretty pink in colour. His eyes dart around Harry's face while Harry's stare right at him.</p><p>"Th-thanks," Harry says quietly.</p><p>Louis nods, mouth a little dry. His hands fit perfectly on Harry's waist and he can't help but notice that because it's warm and he's right here, in front of Louis. It would be the easiest thing right now, to just lean forward and kiss him.</p><p>Or maybe he could just tell Harry right now; how he feels about him and Harry could say he feels the same. Because he's looking at Louis with eyes that are wide and filled with something like desire-- like he <em>wants</em> to do something.</p><p>Luckily, before Louis could make any stupid decisions, Peanut neighs loudly and moves, hitting Harry a little and making him step even more towards Louis. Louis quickly moves his hands away and steps backwards.</p><p>"Um, let me tie her up as well. You can lay the blanket down, yeah?" Louis asks him, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>"Um , okay," Harry clears his throat, getting the basket and blankets from Louis' horse carefully.</p><p>Once Louis is done, Harry is sitting down on the blanket, peeping into the basket. Louis laughs at him.</p><p>"What?" Harry asks, frowning.</p><p>"Your helmet, you weirdo," Louis shakes his head, smiling fondly. He gets onto his knees in front of harry and helps him untie the helmet, taking it off. His hair is even wilder and curlier than before.</p><p>Harry grins and God, Louis just wants to kiss him. So fucking badly. Fuck.</p><p>Louis pulls back like he's been burnt, ridding himself of any further thoughts.</p><p>He sits next to Harry-- the basket in the middle-- as he pulls out cheese toasties and two thermos full of coffee. Harry grins even wider.</p><p>"Yes, oh my God. I've been feeling for these," he says, sitting up straighter and opening up one of the plastic wraps.</p><p>"I'm glad, I worked hard," Louis hums, happily eating a bite of his.</p><p>Harry nods in approval, giving him a thumbs up. "Only thing missing is your danishes."</p><p>"Oh, come on you're just flattering me now," Louis shakes his head. "Wait, I have a question for you."</p><p>"Shoot," Harry says.</p><p>"Who's the worst celebrity you've ever met?"</p><p>Harry smiles. "Um, I don't really... Not like anyone..."</p><p>"Harry," Louis deadpans.</p><p>Harry drops his shoulders. "Fine. I didn't particularly like Justin Bieber and Toby Maguire is a bit of an ass."</p><p>"Ah not Spiderman," Louis groans, "that's so sad."</p><p>"Why would you like him as Spider-Man when Andrew Garfield is right there?" Harry asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Toby has a special place in my heart, okay? I can't explain it. Now you've gone and ruined it," he huffs.</p><p>Harry squawks at him. "You asked, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah," he mumbles, taking another bite of his toastie, "hey, um, are you feeling better today?"</p><p>Harrys chewing slows down. He nods slowly. "I am. Thank you. I really appreciate you."</p><p>"Stop, I told you. Don't have to thank me so much," he waves Harry off.</p><p>"No, but seriously. I needed this more than I realized and spending time with you in general it's just... It's something else."</p><p>Louis smiles softly. "Well, any time then in that case."</p><p>"Thanks. You have to come visit me soon. I'll show you around LA," he says, "wait, will you be able to take off in ten days?"</p><p>"Uh. I don't know. Why?"</p><p>"I'm finishing filming here and we go to LA to do a few more scenes before we wrap up. It would be great if you could come with," he grins widely.</p><p>Louis gulps. "I would love to but I don't have that kind of money, H. And it might be too much of a last notice for Niall. I'm sorry."</p><p>He looks disappointed but he smiles anyways. "No you're right. I should have asked before and honestly, don't worry about money. I know it's expensive and stuff but I really want you there. So if I want you there so much, I'll pay for it, okay?"</p><p>Louis doesn't particularly like the sound of that but he knows he'll miss Harry soon enough and he'll take him up on that offer. So, he nods shortly and continues to eat.</p><p>By the time they ride back, the sun is hiding behind some clouds and the horses seems happy to be back in their stables.</p><p>"Can we see the piglets again?" Harry asks as they head up again. Louis shrugs.</p><p>"We can if you'd like. Still have a few more hours before we leave."</p><p>"Yay," Harry claps his hands excitedly.</p><p>Louis leaves the picnic basket back inside and explains to his aunt that they're going to see the pigs again. Adelaide is at the sty when they get there, already tending to one of the piglets. She grins at them.</p><p>"Look, Larry's eyes are opening!" she delights.</p><p>Harry moves swiftly to see and coos. "I'm gonna miss our love child, Lou," he tells Louis.</p><p>Louis let's out an awkward laugh. <em>Their love child</em>.</p><p>Louis mostly sits back while Adelaide and Harry fawn over the piglets and occasionally pet the bigger ones. Then, when Martha gives Harry a scare, running towards him, he stumbles back and falls arse first into the slippery mud.</p><p>He hisses, leaning up on his elbows while Adelaide and Louis cackle at him. "It hurts!" he whines, reaching down to rub his bum.</p><p>"Sorry," Louis giggles, helping him up. Harry holds onto his hand and stands on his feet again, looking down at his mud-stained trousers and jacket with a grimace.</p><p>Louis is still laughing when he looks at him again. "So this is funny to you huh?" he asks slowly, menacingly.</p><p>Louis stops laughing but he's not in time to dodge Harry picking up a glob of mud and smearing it over his jumper. Louis gasps, gaping at him. Now, Adelaide and Harry are laughing at him.</p><p>"Mud fight!" Adelaide yells out, piglets now forgotten. She picks up some more and throws it at Louis, much to his dismay.</p><p>"Hey, I thought you were on my team!" Louis whines.</p><p>Adelaide giggles. Louis playfully scowls at her.</p><p>Needless to say they're a mess as they move the mud fight out of the sty and onto the grassy area. Auntie Rita is not impressed with any of them when they reach the back door again.</p><p>"Into the shower, now," she tells Adelaide in particular.</p><p>She huffs and marches her way upstairs. Then Rita looks at them. "Really boys?" she asks, arms crossed over her chest, unimpressed.</p><p>"Sorry," Louis apologizes sheepishly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Harry adds, sounding a little scared. Louis looks at him.</p><p>"Dear, it's fine. Just make sure you put those in the wash when you're done, yes? I don't have two more showers so one of you will have to go first."</p><p>"You can go first," Harry and Louis say in unison.</p><p>They smile at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Louis suggests.</p><p>Harry nods. Louis wins.</p><p>"Okay, well, if you don't mind, you can help me with the hay in the mean time, Harry."</p><p>Harry nods. "I don't mind."</p><p>"Great. See you in a bit," Louis pats his shoulder and gives his aunt one last apologetic look before taking off his dirty boots, leaving them outside and going inside to the shower.</p><p>By the time he's done and cleaned, he heads downstairs to see Harry still standing at the threshold of the back door. Louis grins. "Go ahead, love. All free for you to use."</p><p>Harry sighs in relief. "Thank you, I won't be long," he says then he's off.</p><p>It's not even five minutes later, Louis nursing freshly made tea in his hands, that he hears a scream that undoubtedly sounds like Harry. Louis stands up, alarmed. He and his aunt give each other a look.</p><p>"I'll go see what's wrong," he says, already stomping towards the bathroom downstairs. The door is closed so Louis knocks on it.</p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, voice high.</p><p>"Yes, Harry? Is everything all right?"</p><p>"No, come and see!" he let's out a yelp again.</p><p>Louis frowns, pushing the door opened. He's met with Harry standing in one corner, practically glued to the wall, staring down at a --- a frog.</p><p>"Oh my God you're scared of the frog?"</p><p>"It's a toad," Harry hisses, hair slightly wet, towel clutched to his chest, "it's uglier."</p><p>"Hey, now," Louis scolds, "they're not uglier."</p><p>"Louis, get it out," he whines.</p><p>Louis snorts. He rolls his eyes and leans into the shower, carefully grabbing the toad into his hands.</p><p>"Oh my God," Harry drawls out, face contorted in disgust, "get it out!"</p><p>Louis huffs. "So dramatic, Hollywood, I swear," he mutters, walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"Toad in the shower again?" his aunt asks, seeing him with the animal in his hands.</p><p>"Yep," he confirms, leaning down at the back door and placing it onto the grass, "freaked him out."</p><p>She laughs, shaking her head. "Well, come on, have your tea."</p><p>Louis obliges, trying not to think about the fact that he'd just seen a pretty much naked Harry styles, almost pissing himself because of a toad.</p><p>When they're ready to go, after a hearty macaroni and cheese lunch, Adelaide insists that she and Harry play outside for a bit before they leave. Louis agrees and opts to sit outside on a camping chair next to his aunt to chat for a bit. They're running around the back yard, chasing after each other, doing God knows what. And Louis can't help but smile. He's beautiful like this. He's always beautiful but like this especially; relaxed, carefree, smiling, bright and bold. It's him.</p><p>Out of nowhere, his aunt surprises him with a question. They'd been sitting in silence up until now.</p><p>"So, you going to tell him that you fancy him then?" is what Auntie Rita asks. Louis looks away from Harry and Adelaide and at her instead.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you fancy him. I see the way you look at him," she smirks into her coffee mug.</p><p>"It doesn't matter even if I did because he has a boyfriend," Louis mumbles, looking at them again. Harry is being chased by Adelaide and he's laughing, head thrown back. He smiles to himself again.</p><p>"Well, your uncle had a girlfriend when we first met," she shrugs, "and I see the way he looks at you... I think he might feel the same."</p><p>He gives her a look. "What do I do about then? His boyfriend is an arse and I think he's slowly realizing that they're not good together anymore but even if they break up, I can't just tell him how I feel, you know? At least, that's what Niall and Lots said. They said it could overwhelm him because this boy he's been with--- they've been through a lot together and it's complicated. I don't want to add any more worries to his life."</p><p>She regards him carefully. "I get it," she says, "and I know why they'd think that but it doesn't mean you don't have to be honest either. Especially because I have a good feeling he's just as into you."</p><p>"Auntie Rita..."</p><p>"No, really. When we spoke, he went on and on about how lovely you are, and how you were so kind to those kids that were homeless, how nice you are to him and the fact that you don't treat him like he's a celebrity, just as Harry. I'm pretty sure he likes you a lot, Louis. And why wouldn't he? You're a great guy."</p><p>Louis chews on his lip. If what's shes saying is true then --- maybe he could say something about how he feels. Maybe not now though...</p><p>"When do I tell him? Because I swear to God it's eating me up inside every single moment we spend together I just wanna tell him that I lo--"</p><p>He inhales sharply, cutting himself off. Her face lights up, mouth turning into a grin. "You love him?" she gasps excitedly.</p><p>"No, I didn't day that," Louis denies quickly, "I didn't say love."</p><p>"Oh, of course it's love," she sighs, happy, "he's great, Louis and I'm happy you love someone like him."</p><p>His heart rate increases. "Auntie Rita... I didn't--- it's not---"</p><p>"Look, I know it may seem scary and you may feel like there's no right time to say how you feel but Louis, dear, there's no right time for anything, really, not when it comes to the matters of the heart," she says gently, still smiling, "and doesn't being scared let you know that you're onto something important?"</p><p>Louis swallows. Harry is something important---someone important. No matter what, Louis knows from here on out, he always will be.</p><p>"And if you're not scared you're not taking a chance and if you're not taking a chance then what the hell are you doing?" She adds.</p><p>Louis huffs. Well, she does have a point. Still, Harry does need to come to the realization that Ethan isn't good for him first... Right? Louis can't just bombard him when he's confused with this whole thing. Though their little talk gave Louis hope. It'll happen soon and that's when he'll tell Harry. Not immediately. But he'll tell Harry then. All in due time. There has to be a time for something like that to happen. That's one thing she may be wrong about.</p><p>____</p><p>As soon as Louis drops Harry off with a hug and a huge grin on his face, he heads back and calls Niall, laying down on his bed.</p><p>"Louis? You guys back then?"</p><p>"Yeah," he clears his throat, "you doing okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, bakery was good. Did you two have fun?"</p><p>Louis nods. "We did," he says quietly, "hey, Niall?"</p><p>"Yeah, mate?"</p><p>"I think I'm in love with him," he admits in a shaky breath.</p><p>In love with and having feelings for someone is different. It's a big difference. Being in love with someone isn't as easy to ignore or get rid of but it makes sense.</p><p>He'd almost slipped up saying that to his aunt for a reason. He can't stand the thought of being away from Harry for so long, he always wants to make Harry smile, he loves his laugh, his stupid jokes and his bunny teeth. He's so in love what the fuck?</p><p>"What the fuck happened on that farm, mate?" Niall asks.</p><p>Louis can only chuckle miserably.</p><p>___</p><p>A week before Harry leaves, he comes over to Louis' to learn how to make danishes. Louis had promised him a little while ago that he'd teach him so Harry reminded him and said he had to do it before he leaves.</p><p>So, on Wednesday evening, Harry is drinking a glass of wine while listening to Louis explain his method. And he remembers Niall saying he's horrible teacher so he's trying to keep it in mind as he's going along, asking Harry if he understands what he's doing.</p><p>"You have to make sure the butter is cold or else it won't work properly, okay?" Louis says, adding the butter to his stand mixer.</p><p>Harry nods. Louis carries on and hopes Harry is catching on. "It takes a while for the dough to rest," he explains, "so, really, you'll have to come to the bakery and we can look at it again in the morning. Come extra early."</p><p>"Yeah, I remember when I tried to make mine it took like five hours in total only for it to taste like shite," he pouts, sipping the last bit of his wine.</p><p>Louis pats his arm sympathetically. They eat some leftover pizza while the dough is finally left in the fridge and then Louis encourages Harry to try it out for himself now.</p><p>Harry sighs but agrees eventually. Louis stands behind him the whole time, watching what he does carefully.</p><p>"Crack the egg carefully," Louis says softly, reaching for it and showing him how to do it.</p><p>Harry watches, then copies his actions. Louis smiles by the end of it, proud that he's done a good job overall. For someone who doesn't know much about baking, he actually did pretty well. Louis makes sure to tell him as much when he puts Harry's dough next to his to rest in the fridge.</p><p>"Really? You're not just saying that are you?" Harry asks Hopefully.</p><p>"I'm not. We have to wait and see tomorrow though--- ultimate test is how it bakes."</p><p>Harry nods. "Thanks again," he smiles, "it's a very complicated and a very long recipe. I applaud you for doing it so often."</p><p>Louis gives him a bow and says a thank you before they settle in the living room. They put a random James Bond movie on --- one with Pierce Brosnan --- and Louis notices that he's on his phone quite a bit.</p><p>"So Adelaide is already asking when you're coming back," Louis says, watching him carefully.</p><p>Harry looks up from his phone. "Really?" he smiles, "well, I'll come as soon as I can. I miss our love child too."</p><p>Louis snorts, shaking his head. "I'll keep you updated on Larry the pig and his siblings when you're away."</p><p>"Oh, please do," Harry says excitedly, "send me any pics if you get some."</p><p>"Okay," he smiles, "Ethan won't be too happy about that though, would he?"</p><p>Harry's face drops. He swallows and looks away. "Doesn't matter, I guess."</p><p>"No? He won't care that we have a love child?" he laughs.</p><p>Harry gives him a small smile. He sighs. "I don't know," he mumbles, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>Louis decides to change the subject. Harry looks like he's going through a bit on an emotional turmoil right now. But given the last time they spoke about him, Louis is hoping that it'll lead to a good outcome.</p><p>"So, who do you think was the best Bond then? More of a Brosnan guy or classic Connery?"</p><p>Harry's body sags in relief, like he's glad Louis stopped talking about Ethan. He sends Louis a grateful smile. "Um, I don't know, Craig is up there too, don't you think?"</p><p>Louis looks at him incredulously. "You did not just say Craig is as good as Connery and Brosnan."</p><p>"Well, I think he is," Harry emphasizes, "and at least I didn't say, like, Timothy Dolton or summat."</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "Poor Timothy."</p><p>Harry giggles. "Poor Timothy indeed."</p><p>All Louis hears in his head is, "<em>poor Ethan,"</em> and he's sincerely hoping that means something.</p><p>____</p><p>Five days before Harry leaves, Louis is already starting to dread him leaving. He knows he's ... In love with the guy and whatever. It's fine. He's accepted it and he'll deal with it when he has to. But he's going to miss Harry as a friend first and foremost.</p><p>The boy has been coming to his bakery for over two months---almost three now--- practically everyday. He's not going to see that bright dimpled smile and tired green eyes every morning anymore. How will he <em>survive</em>, really?</p><p>It's Friday today, so Louis plans to go to meet Harry at his later. Harry promised Louis a meal and Louis, in return, promised him some of their leftover danishes (that tasted immaculate, if he does say so, including Harry's). Harry also added that he's bringing a surprise for Louis. He doesn't know what the surprise could be but he's intrigued.</p><p>"Hey, I know it's going to be hard without him here all the time but maybe some of the distance will do you both some good. You've become too co-dependent, you two."</p><p>Louis sees Niall roll his eyes. "You're just jealous," he says, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>Niall rolls his eyes. "To be in love and pining? Not really," he says jokingly but it still kind of stings.</p><p>Louis laughs it off though. It doesn't matter. He has a point. Louis wouldn't wish anyone to be in his position right now. He can feel his resolve slowly slipping as he spends more time with Harry. Maybe, once Harry does go to LA, he'll have more time to think about things clearly and decide what to do from there. He still wants to be honest because he owes it to Harry and to himself.</p><p>Even if Harry says he wants his space to figure himself out before getting into another relationship, that he's not ready for one, at least Louis will know that he was honest and his feelings were out there instead of looking back on it years later and regretting it.</p><p>That evening, Harry arrives on time with a bottle of wine and box under his armpit.</p><p>"You brought a box?" Louis asks, confused after greeting Harry.</p><p>"Yes, a box full of my old commercials and old auditions," he grinned, placing it down onto the coffee table.</p><p>"No ways," Louis smiles impishly, "I get to see little old you being all cute and shy while auditioning for stuff?"</p><p>"Yes. Don't make me regret it," Harry warns, sitting down on the couch, "oh, can we order pizza by the way?"</p><p>"Excuse me, I was promised a meal?" Louis huffs, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>"I was too busy and I had an extra long nap after work so I kind of ran out of time," he says sheepishly, batting his eyelashes, "I owe you one next time though. I promise."</p><p>Louis sighs. "You're paying for it and I'm getting the meat lovers pizza for myself," he mumbles, before walking to the kitchen to get wine glasses and the leftover danishes.</p><p>They only start watching the old videos once the pizza arrives. And Harry is adorable as a pubescent teenager, honestly. Louis can't remember himself looking good at that age. It's no wonder he got into acting so easily. He already had the looks for it.</p><p>There's one in particular that they watch that Louis can't stop laughing at because Harry's hands are shaking uncontrollably where they hold a thin piece of paper.</p><p>"It was my first audition for a movie. Don't laugh at me!" Harry whacks his arm.</p><p>Louis swallows his wine and giggles to himself. "But you're so nervous it's cute."</p><p>"Of course I was nervous. They looked at me like I was disposable. They honestly still look at you like that, regardless of your fame."</p><p>Louis smiles sadly at him. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean after I came out... You know it was fine at first but then it became so hard to land roles anywhere. It was insane. It was like they'd just blacklisted me or summat. And after a while, I realized it's because I came out as gay. They're really biased and trust me, straight is still what sells the best even though we're living in 2020."</p><p>Louis frowns. He's mentioned it briefly before but it still sucks to hear and it clearly still bothers him. Rightfully so. Someone's sexuality shouldn't be that big of a deal; it's not like he's a totally different person. He's still Harry. He just likes dicks instead of vagina now and really, was that so horrible?</p><p>"The industry you're in sucks," Louis mumbles, watching Harry on TV stutter his way through lines, "did you get this part by the way?"</p><p>"It does. I can't even begin to tell you how messed up Hollywood is in general. I'm not too big on LA as I used to be, honestly. I miss home," he sighs, "and yes I did, surprisingly."</p><p>"You're more serious about staying here and looking for a place here then?" Louis asks, sounding hopeful. "Also, how the fuck did you get this role?"</p><p>Harry chuckles. "They said they saw something in me and honestly it was just a small role so it wasn't too long," he explains, "but, um, yeah. Ethan won't be too keen on moving to London or here in general since LA is his home..."</p><p>Louis blanches at that. "Wait--- Ethan?"</p><p>"Yeah," he mumbles, eyes on the TV, "hey, that girl kind of looks like Hayley, doesn't she?"</p><p>Louis glances at the TV and let's out a non-committal hum.</p><p>"How are they by the way? I think I should see them before I leave," Harry says, always an expert at changing the subject.</p><p>"Wait, Harry," Louis says, ignoring his question because his mind is still reeling. He places his wine glass down onto the table. "Ethan? You're still... Making your decisions around him?"</p><p>Maybe it's the wine that's making him sound more upset than he'd intended to. But he doesn't care because God, Louis thought they were getting somewhere.</p><p>Harry frowns, turning his attentiom to Louis. "He is still my partner... I would have to."</p><p>Louis shakes his head, confused. "But I thought--- when we spoke the last few times it seemed..."</p><p>"Seemed?" he asked, searching his eyes.</p><p>Louis let's disappointment settle in his chest that slowly starts to turn into anger, against his better judgment. "You said you guys were growing apart and you don't know why you love him anymore. You said you guys weren't okay! You were sad so many times recently after talking to him. You made it seem like you two were as good as gone!"</p><p>Harry stares at him, seemingly taken aback. "Why are you so angry? Yes, we're having issues but I still do love him and every couple has their problems," he frowns, but he sounds like he's convincing himself more than anything which irks Louis even more, "you can't just give up something like that."</p><p>"Oh my God, Harry. He's an arse," Louis says in exasperation, "and I know you know that. I can see it. Why are you forcing this to happen so badly?"</p><p>Harry blinks, visibly swallowing. "Louis, I've always---I've always loved him and that do--"</p><p>"You're in love with the idea of him---of what he <em>used</em> to be," Louis cuts him off.</p><p>"How would you know what he used to be? What does that even mean?" Harry asks, sounding defensive.</p><p>Louis sighs. "Because Zayn said he was good for you at first but he's not anymore and God, Harry, everyone can see it. He's not good for you. You deserve so much better," he adds the last part in a softer manner.</p><p>Harry's frown deepens  then he scoffs, shaking his head. "So you spoke to Zayn about me then? Gossiping about my love life just like those bloody tabloids do?"</p><p>Louis huffs, frustrated. "No, we didn't gossip," he denies, though he did feel dirty talking behind Harry's back about him, "I was worried about you and he just cleared up some things for me but that's not even the point. Harry, you know this is not working. Stop forcing it. He <em>yelled</em> at you for Christ's sake and you just let it go like it was nothing. "</p><p>Harrys jaw clenches. "Stop talking about me as if you know me," he bites, tone cold, "or my relationship for that matter."</p><p>Louis searches his eyes. He sees doubt and he sees anger but Louis knows Harry is just lying to himself right now. And that makes him sad more than anything else.</p><p>"You're better than that, Harry," Louis swallows, "and I know I may not know you for long but I <em>know</em> <em>you</em>. I know what you're like and whenever it involves anything to do with Ethan, you completely lose that spark. You're not <em>you</em> anymore. Can't you <em>see</em> that?" he asks desperately.</p><p>Harry's eyes fill with more sadness than anger. But the anger is apparently what he chooses to use. "You don't know anything, okay? I opened up to you because I had issues with him but that's normal for a relationship, okay? He's been there for me and I can't--- I <em>will not</em> give it up."</p><p>Louis runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, abruptly getting off the couch. "Can you not see that you're trying to convince yourself right now?" he asks, facing Harry but standing up right now, "I told you, you don't <em>owe</em> him anything. And you--- you deserve better than someone who yells at you or makes you feel shit for fucks sake."</p><p>"Oh my God. Like who, Louis?" Harry laughs, the sound hollow.</p><p>"Like me!" he blurts out without thinking twice about it.</p><p>Harry's face falls, eyes filling with confusion. "What?"</p><p>"Oh, you can't tell me you haven't noticed?" Louis asks tiredly. "I've been mad about you, Harry. I've got--- I've got feelings for you," he says quietly, "and you don't deserve him; you deserve me."</p><p>He watches Harry's chest rise and fall rapidly. It's like he's scared or he's worried about something. "What are you saying?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. God, is he thick? "I've just said it, Harry. I--- I didn't want to tell you like this, trust me. I didn't plan for it happen now either. I was waiting for you to realize how unhealthy your relationship with Ethan was first. I didn't want anything I say to influence you in any way or whatever."</p><p>Harry's eyes turn cold. "Why would anything you say influence my decisions?"</p><p>Louis feels a lump form in his throat. "I mean--- you can't tell me you haven't felt anything either, a spark? Chemistry? You're telling me you felt nothing?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head, getting up and gathering his things. "I need to go, Louis."</p><p>"Jesus, Harry. Can you sit down so we can talk properly? I didn't mean to overwhelm you--"</p><p>"Then what did you want to do, Louis?" Harry asks, sniffling, eyes wet. "You thought you could tell me how you feel and my relationship would just automatically end?"</p><p>"I didn't--- no," he sighs, "I just got tired of seeing you being with him when I know you could be happier with me."</p><p>Harry's eyes seem to soften momentarily before his guard comes back up and he wipes away any fallen tears quickly. "I need to leave."</p><p>"Harry, don't," Louis says, soft by firm, "you're upset and I get it. We should talk."</p><p>"I don't know what to say to you right now," Harry says, giving Louis a helpless look. He looks scared. And yes, Louis is mad as hell but he knows he spurred this on him and he must be overwhelmed. Niall and Lottie were right, if the way he looks now is anything to go by.</p><p>"I am so sorry I sprung this on you," Louis says, calmer now, "but you have to understand---"</p><p>"I don't understand," Harry snaps, "I don't, okay? I'm not---" he sighs, frustrated, "I need to leave."</p><p>Before Louis can get a word out again, he's scurrying to the front door and shutting it closed behind himself. Louis contemplates running after him but he decides against it. If he is overwhelmed and scared, maybe it's best he takes some time to think about things.</p><p>Louis can give him time. He can. Harry has to feel the same way, right? That's why he got scared. Maybe he didn't realize he has feelings for Louis until now, right? That's entirely possible because the other option--- the other option is that Louis just made a complete fool of himself, confessing his feelings to a boy who doesn't even feel remotely the same way he does and he's now freaked out by Louis because he's most likely still in love with Ethan and did not see Louis in that way whatsoever.</p><p>But he can't think about the latter. He can't. He knows what they have and he knows they have chemistry, they have a connection---it has to mean <em>something</em>. Right?</p><p>____</p><p>Louis gives him the weekend. But by Monday, when his texts go unanswered and he hasn't heard from Harry at all, nor has he visited the bakery, Louis makes it his mission to visit him on set.</p><p>Besides, yesterday, he'd gone to see Hayley and her siblings and Sarah said that Harry had been there earlier. Which meant he was probably avoiding Louis and Louis isn't going to stand for that.</p><p>He has two days left before Harry leaves to LA and Louis can't let things end like this. He <em>hopes</em> nothing <em>has</em> to end.  Yes, Louis is a little embarrassed by how much of an influence the wine had on him that night. But Harry has to know that Louis is there for him first and foremost as a friend. They have to patch things up before Harry leaves. He's not willing to let this go. He'll be damned if this turns into one of those cliché unrequited love stories. That will absolutely not happen, not if Louis can help it.</p><p>He'll tell Harry that he understands why he's upset or overwhelmed but they're friends and Louis will give him space if he needs to sort things out. He knows deep down, Harry knows Ethan isn't right for him. And Louis probably shouldn't have come on so strongly about it. He can handle it better and they can talk it out properly now. Louis will explain why he thinks so and tell Harry that it's okay to be scared to let go of something familiar but he has nothing to worry about. And Harry will say that he needs some time and thank Louis for being there for him.</p><p>Louis is planning a speech in his head as he shrugs on his coat, ready to walk out the bakery when Niall stops him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" he calls out.</p><p>Louis turns to him, hand on the knob. "I'm sure," he says without hesitance, "I fucked up and I don't want to scare him away. Zayn already said he's in a delicate place and I shouldn't have done what I did."</p><p>"He hurt you too," Niall adds, lips pursing, "I know he's emotionally unsure about things but he hurt you too."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Louis winces, remembering how cold Harry's voice had gotten with him, "but we both said things because our emotions were heightened and he got overwhelmed. I need to sort this out."</p><p>Niall sighs. "Okay. I guess you're right. But he doesn't get to hurt you anymore, okay? You can't make excuses for him forever."</p><p>Louis clears his throat, the last sentence hitting him harder than he thought it could. He's not... Making excuses for Harry? Niall won't understand because he doesn't <em>know</em> everything.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Ni. Or tomorrow, okay?" Louis says, opening the door.</p><p>"Okay, be careful!" he yells out as Louis walks outside. He sends Niall one last thumbs up before walking to where he'd remembered their set to be. He's only been twice but it's not that far away and not really hard to miss.</p><p>As he walks up to set, he runs into a few security guards and it's annoying because he can see the trailers, he can see Harry's in particular, and he can see people walking around but a big, burley guy stops him before he can get any closer.</p><p>"I know the actor--- Harry Styles," Louis huffs.</p><p>The man laughs, a tooth missing on the right. "Sure, mate. This is a closed set. You're not allowed to be here."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> him," Louis rolls his eyes, "just---ask him!"</p><p>The man rolls his eyes too. "Look, bud. I'm not wasting my time. I will have to call police to get you removed if I have to."</p><p>Louis looks at him in disbelief. Lucky for him, Harry chooses that moment to walk out of his trailer, slim, sleek suit on and hands in his blazer pockets.</p><p>"Harry!" he yells loudly, the man's hand still on his shoulder, preventing him from going further.</p><p>Harry's head snaps to his direction, eyes widening. Louis feels a sense of relief wash over him. "Harry! Can we talk?"</p><p>The security guard turns to Harry, still making sure Louis doesn't get closer. Harry looks like a deer caught in headlights. He swallows. Louis frowns. "Can you let me in?" he asks, a lump forming in his throat.</p><p>He watches Harry, who doesn't say or do anything. The security guard looks at Harry again. "Mr. Styles, do you know him? Should I let him in?"</p><p>This burley man is practically front of Louis as Louis waits for Harry to answer. He watches Harry visibly swallow before he let's out a shaky, "no," and walks away swiftly.</p><p>Louis' heart falls to his arse, throat tightening. He just--- he said he didn't know Louis and walked away. He walked away. What the fuck? After everything they'd been through, that's what he does?</p><p>"Sorry, mate. You need to leave," the guard says.</p><p>Louis stares at the spot Harry was standing in and let's out a shaky breath, throat clogged with tears. "Okay," he says, stepping backwards twice before shaking his head and turning around, walking away, heart shattered into pieces.</p><p>It doesn't matter that he evidently doesn't feel the same way but to pretend to not even know Louis? That's a new low and the Harry Louis knows--- thought he knew--- would never do that. No matter how hurt he'd get, Louis didn't think he could do that. They didn't even---barely anything happened. It could have easily been fixed.</p><p>"Louis?" Niall asks as Louis storms back into the bakery. "What happened?"</p><p>"Harry Styles is a fucking dick," he grits out, pulling off his coat.</p><p>Niall purses his lips and doesn't say anything else. Louis doesn't tell him until later that day. Niall says to leave it alone now, since it's clear where Harry stands. Louis is done fighting the advice his friend is giving him. He nods, even though his heart aches at the thought of not trying again.</p><p>It's done. Harry's ended any bridge they could have built about this now. It's over. It has to be. Louis can't keep letting himself get hurt like this. No Hollywood Heartthrob is worth it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick thank you for all the support so far. I apologise for any errors lol.</p><p>Only the epilogue left now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It's funny how quickly you can lose track of time when you become somewhat numb to the world. Hours turn into days and soon enough, it's been a week since the horrible incident with Harry.</p><p>Louis is trying to move past it, he is. He messages Harry though, because he's weak and he can't help it.</p><p>Last night, at the pub, while he was drunk, Louis sent a series of texts to Harry that looked a little like this:</p><p>
  <em>You're a dick you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're scared but I didn't deserve to be treated that way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't even say goodbye to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So much for wanting to show me around LA huh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arse fuck</em>
</p><p><em>Di</em>c<em>khead</em></p><p>
  <em>Cunt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're just as bad as every fake person in Hollywood and I hope you know that</em>
</p><p>And then Niall took his phone away from him when the tears clogged his vision and he'd only gotten it back as of this morning.</p><p>He hasn't switched it on since but he doesn't expect anything from it so he might as well keep it off.</p><p>"Louis, take tomorrow off," Niall says as they lock up, "your mum would love to see you."</p><p>"I don't need to, Niall," he sighs. He's been babying Louis and he gets it--- he does. But Louis is not someone that'll sit on his arse and feel sorry for himself. He's working up the courage to just get back up right now. He <em>can</em> do it.</p><p>"Your mum says you go there or she'll come here," Niall raises an eyebrow at him, "and I really, really think it might do you some good to get away for a bit."</p><p>Normally, Louis would to see his mum or even his Aunt at the farm when he needed a break. The latter is currently a bit touchy for him. He sighs. He knows his mum will come here herself if she feels like she has to and it doesn't help that he's hardly been answering her texts or calls.</p><p>"I'll go. But I'll be back first thing on Monday morning," Louis gives in. There's not much fight left in him, if he's being honest. He knows when he needs his mum.</p><p>"Good," Niall places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug, "I know I've been doing it a lot but if it helps I definitely do not like Harry Styles anymore and I left a not-so-nice comment under one of his Instagram posts."</p><p>Louis pulls back, looking at him. "You did what?"</p><p>"Sorry, he just pissed me off and I was also drunk, you know?" Niall says, shrugging, "at least I didn't use your phone to text him some more shit."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes light-heartedly. "Thanks, Ni," he pats his back in appreciative manner, "and please call me if you need anything. There's extra dough for, um, the danishes...in my fridge."</p><p>Niall purses his lips and nods. Louis' favourite fucking thing is ruined for him. That's the last bit he'd made and normally by now he'd make more but he doesn't feel like it anymore. Maybe it's dramatic but for now, he can't even make them without wanting to cry. He'll get over it. He will. But for now, he needs to cry, he needs to be angry because he deserves to be.</p><p>After worrying about Harry Fucking Styles for so bloody long, Louis needs to put himself first. Harry clearly had no problem doing that and cutting Louis off like he meant nothing. Louis swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. He's not going to cry again. Not yet anyways.</p><p>___</p><p>Coming back home is always great. But this time it's bittersweet. His sisters and brother are still at school when he arrives so it leaves just Louis and his mum. And he's proud for holding it in, especially when she first hugs him.</p><p>She has that thing, where, when you hug them, you feel your whole body relax and let go of every emotion you were holding in. Maybe it's just a mum thing but he's seen her have that impact on more than just him or his siblings.</p><p>She makes sure Louis has a cup of tea and a packet of biscuits next to him before she even brings up the H word. And he appreciates that immensely. He's chewing on his tea-dunked biscuit when she does. Before this, she'd been rattling off about the youngest twins and how fast they're growing up, before heading to how uncontrollable Phoebe and Daisy are becoming as they finish up high school.</p><p>Then, she hits him with, "Niall told me about this Harry fellow. And Lottie too. You going to talk about him?"</p><p>Louis wipes his mouth, eyes glued to the dark wooden table. He shifts in his seat. "Figured you knew I had to take a whole day off and come here for a reason," Louis laughs, "and from the way Niall pushed me to come, I also figured he'd told you something."</p><p>She gives him a sympathetic smile. "He only said you've gotten your heart broken. Lottie said not to refer to it as that at first but I think it's safe to say you did get your heart broken."</p><p>Louis huffs out a laugh. Right. He remembers telling her all those weeks ago when he convinced himself it was just a crush and he was only upset that Harry was with someone else that it was very much not heart break. "I don't know what the boxes to tick are to fall under that category but I think it's safe to say I am. I was just being stupid though. Most of it is my fault."</p><p>She sighs, placing her cup on the table. "As your mum, my first instinct is to come to your defense but I know there's a lot to this story. So, come on then. Tell me what happened."</p><p>Louis huffs. He wipes his hand over his face. "He's famous, do you know? Harry Styles?"</p><p>"Of course I know. When you first mentioned it to Lottie she couldn't stop screaming about it. A bit offended you didn't mention him to me at all..." she says, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at him above the brim of it.</p><p>"Sorry, I just... I don't know, I didn't really talk to anyone about it. I was just... Living in the moment with him. I know it sounds stupid but it was like, one thing after the other, so telling other people was the last thing on my mind. The only reason Lottie found out was because Niall blabbed. I see he has a habit of doing that," he snorts, shaking his head.</p><p>"He only cares about you," she says gently, "now tell me something other than the fact that he's this famous person."</p><p>Louis sighs, drinking some of his tea first. "We met because he walked into my bakery and he's--- he's really attractive, you know? So I, of course, knew immediately that he's attractive. But then he kept on coming, like every morning because the movie he was filming happened close by and I just--- I fell for him, for lack of better words. He's charming and he's kind and he's funny. Anyone would, really,"</p><p>"And I thought at one stage that he might have had a crush on me too but then he walks into Rovers with a guy and introduced him as his boyfriend," Louis grimaces.</p><p>"Oh dear," her eyes turn sympathetic, "what made you think he'd felt the same though?"</p><p>"I don't know. He'd say things like so... Nonchalantly. Things that were so meaningful and flirty but I came to realize that that's just him," Louis rolls his eyes, "but, yeah I liked him and he had a boyfriend and his boyfriend... God, what a geezer."</p><p>"Oh?" she laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, he was so possessive of Harry and he yelled at him, like Harry was a child. It was horrific. And Zayn, one of Harry's best friends, explained that their relationship is complicated. That Ethan, the boyfriend, wasn't always that horrible and that he'd been there for Harry when things got tough after he'd come out publicly. But Zayn said that Harry being here opened his eyes a bit and he thought that Harry was starting to see that being with Ethan wasn't the best thing for him anymore."</p><p>"And you know, it really seemed that way. We went to visit Auntie Rita, I'm sure Lottie mentioned that too, and we bonded a lot there. It felt like there was more chemistry between us and that maybe he did start to see how his relationship with his boyfriend wasn't healthy. He said himself that he felt like they were  growing out of it, that he didn't know why he loved Ethan anymore," Louis shakes his head, frustrated, but continues to ramble.</p><p>"And it was looking up, you know? Like I really thought things were going to end but then he brought up moving to London with his boyfriend and I just--- I got so angry. I was so happy because he'd started to realize he deserved better only for it to backtrack so drastically. And it was selfish of me to be angry but... In my anger, I told him how I felt," he winces,"I told him that I had feelings for him and he freaked out."</p><p>"Oh," she winces, "but I'm sure it's because he was scared. If his relationship was really unhealthy, when people do realize that, it's a lot for them to handle. I'm sure it wasn't anything personal, Louis."</p><p>Louis let's out a humorless laugh. "That's what I kind of thought? Like I just wanted to talk things through and say sorry. Tell him that I know it must be hard because they've been through a lot but I'll be there as a friend, you know? 'Cause I really thought it couldn't hwve been anything we can't fix. I mean only a few days before that he was talking about showing me around LA for Christ's sake," he scoffs.</p><p>"But then he wasn't answering my calls or texts so I went to the set where he filming--- he'd taken me there before--- but these security guards didn't believe that I knew him. I didn't know what to do at first but then he steps out of his trailer and he can see me, like he's looking right at me, and I asked if we could talk. The security guard asked if he should let me in and whether or not he knew me and the bastard said no and walked away."</p><p>"Really? Well, that's nasty," she frowns, "and you haven't spoken to him since?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've texted him... Granted they were drunk texts. And called him some not-so-nice names," he winces, "not particularly proud of that."</p><p>He swallows, eyes welling up with tears. "Just still trying to deal with it. Is this all stupid?" Louis sighs, frustrated. "Like, he didn't promise me anything, really."</p><p>"But he became a friend and he hurt you. You're allowed to be hurt, love," she says, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's fine," he rolls his eyes, shrugging it off.</p><p>"It's not fine. Haven't seen you this sad in a while, love... you love him, don't you?"</p><p>Louis let's her question sink in, sighing. He pouts, lip quivering as he nods. "I fucked up," he finally lets himself cry, "ugh, it's always the pretty boys."</p><p>She chuckles, moving closer to place a kiss to his temple. "You didn't do anything wrong, hon. You just fell in love. Nothing wrong with that. And if he can't see what he's missing out, that is his loss," she says firmly.</p><p>Louis wipes his cheeks with his free hand and leans back against the chair. "Anyways, that's what I've been up to. Fucking joke innit?"</p><p>"Not a joke, dear," she says gently, "but you'll be okay, yeah?"</p><p>Louis inhales shakily. "Yeah,"</p><p>"So, now what? You going back to work after the weekend?" She asks.</p><p>Louis nods.</p><p>"Well, then I guess I'll just have to feed you your comfort food as much as I can while I can," she smiles, "and you can rant to me more about this Harry fellow when Lottie comes to visit tomorrow."</p><p>Louis laughs softly, sniffing. "She's going to want to track him down, I swear. Niall already left an unkind comment on one of his Instagram posts. Not that it even matters; he has like ten million followers. But I did appreciate the sentiment."</p><p>"Good lad," she chuckles, "now, I know this is going to be hard because it seems like my baby really did fall in love," she gives him a sad look, "but you're the strongest and bravest person I know— we'll cry through this together, okay?"</p><p>Louis laughs a bit. "Sounds so dramatic," he mumbles.</p><p>She pinches his cheek. "As if you're not dramatic already."</p><p>He barks out a laugh and shakes his head. Maybe he'll thank Niall for forcing him to do this later.</p><p>When Lottie comes the next day, he doesn't cry. He's proud of himself. While crying is necessary, he just doesn't feel like Harry deserves his tears. And Lottie agrees with him. She, much like Niall, says she's even unfollowed him on Twitter and Instagram.</p><p>It's petty, he'll admit. But it still makes him smile a bit. Again, it's not like one negative comment or one unfollow would dent his success whatsoever but it feels like a small victory for Louis. It's not like he can do much else, can he?</p><p>Harry ran away, he ignored Louis-- he still is. What more is there <em>to</em> do? He'll continue living his posh life in LA, probably forgetting about Louis' existence and their so-called friendship by next week, living happily ever after with Ethan.</p><p>And Louis needs to not be stuck on him if that's the case. If he can move on and ignore everything they had so easily, Louis has to find a way to do so as well.</p><p>Should be simple, right?</p><p>____</p><p>It's not simple, he decides, when the following week, Mrs. Thomas comes in asking for his danishes and he realizes he hasn't made any in days. He's lost the interest in making any anymore completely.</p><p>"I-- I'm sorry I don't have any," he says, shock about it taking him by surprise too.</p><p>She too looks surprised. "Oh, well, that's all right. I'll take a croissant instead."</p><p>Unlike Mrs. Thomas who recovers so quickly, Louis does not. He, instead, has a breakdown in kitchen because he's just--- he's filled with white, hot rage all of a sudden.</p><p>He ruined <em>everything</em>. He came into Louis' life so easily with his stupid fucking dimpled smile and curly hair and torn coat and Louis just let him. He let him because it was impossible not to.</p><p>He turned everything in Louis' life upside down and now he left Louis here to pick up the pieces and it's not fair. It's not fair at all. He should be suffering too. He should be crying too. He doesn't deserve to just be okay.</p><p>"Louis?" Niall asks tentatively, stepping into the kitchen and sighing.</p><p>"I haven't made them because I can't," he says, voice croaky, "I can't do it because it reminds me of him and I hate it."</p><p>Stupid fucking Harry who didn't even <em>like</em> danishes in the first place.</p><p>"I know," Niall says softly, "that's okay."</p><p>"It's not okay," he bites, eyes blurry much to his dismay, "it's not because he ruined every fucking thing in my life like it was nothing and now I'm, what, just supposed to pick up the pieces like it was nothing? Move on about it like him, so easily? I can't because I'm so in love with him even after all this time and it's bloody annoying."</p><p>Niall looks at him sadly. "Louis..." is all he says.</p><p>Louis shakes his head and stubbornly swallows back tears. "I can't do this anymore, Niall. I just want to be okay. I want to live my life the way it was before he walked in here. And I can't fucking remember how to, do you know that?" he let's out an empty laugh. "I don't know what my life was like without him. And he'd only been a here a few months. It's so pathetic."</p><p>"It's not pathetic. You know what's pathetic? Treating someone you called your friend like shit, being an arse to them even after all they've done for you because Louis, you did so much for him, you really did. You gave it your all and I know you blurting out your feelings like that wasn't ideal but it did not give him the right to treat you like shit--like you're so-- disposable. It's fucking pathetic."</p><p>Louis stares, surprised at his outburst. He ranted with Louis the day Louis came back from where Harry was filming, bones shaking from anger. But that was it. He'd been sympathetic and sad ever since then because that's how Louis has been feeling.</p><p>"And you know what? If he could do that like it was nothing then maybe he and Ethan deserve each other because he's just as cruel," Niall spits, face contorted in anger.</p><p>Louis blinks, again surprised he'd even say that. Niall was still the nicest through everything. He didn't expect it from him.</p><p>"You kept saying Harry deserved better but you know what, Louis? So do you," he finally ends with a sad look, anger disapating.</p><p>Louis nods shortly. "Thank you, I--- yeah. Thank you for being a great friend. You're right. He's pathetic."</p><p>Niall nods approvingly. "Take your time here but I'm going to go back out there, okay? You'll be fine?"</p><p>Louis let's out a breath. "Yes," he says earnestly, "I'll be fine."</p><p>Right now, it doesn't seem like it at all but he knows he will be. The other option is not an option in Louis' head. He does deserve better. While he may not agree with Niall about Harry being just as bad as Ethan, he also realizes that he doesn't have to defend him anymore.</p><p>If he was capable of doing something so cruel, then maybe Niall had a point. Either way, it isn't Louis' problem anymore. And he needed to move on. He had to.</p><p>____</p><p>It's three weeks since Harry leaves when he does something he isn't proud of. He Googles Harry's name.</p><p>Now when they'd first met, Louis vowed he wouldn't. He didn't need to know what Google says about Harry Styles, like he said Lottie, because he knew Harry personally.</p><p>But now, after everything he's done, Louis is doubting he'd even known him in the first place. Was he really the boy who clutched onto things that made him comfortable? Who cared deeply about others? Who was endeared by the mere thought of meeting pigs? Who shrieked when he saw a toad in the shower? Helped Louis ice-skate? Came into the bakery every single day, almost, to support Louis?</p><p>He just can't fathom the fact that that very same Harry would just...leave. Would just ignore Louis and pretend he didn't even <em>know</em> him when Louis tried to work things out. It just can't be the same person. It <em>can't</em>.</p><p>The first thing he sees is the overview of Harry Styles, a few pictures, one with his hair longer and then his birthday, followed by his parent's names. And then---<em>then</em> there's the news articles.</p><p>And that's when Louis' chest tightens. The first is about him finishing the filming of his movie.</p><p><em>Harry Styles wraps up filming with co-stars Zayn Malik and Ashley Clark for upcoming anticipated thriller,</em> <em>Twisted</em>.</p><p><em>Twisted</em>. He'd mentioned the name once to Louis, he remembers. Then, the next one is what really gets to him.</p><p>
  <em>A-list actor, Harry Styles and rumored on-again-off-again boyfriend Ethan Stewart out and about in LA</em>
</p><p>And the next:</p><p>
  <em>Harry Styles and Ethan Stewart show PDA while out in downtown LA. Are the couple officially back together?</em>
</p><p>He doesn't bother to click on any of the articles, deciding that the pain of reading the headlines was more than enough. Instead, in a fit of rage, he pulls out his phone again and opens his texts with Harry that still remain unread.</p><p>
  <em>I know you love him but he's not right for you, Harry, no matter how much you deny it, you're only lying to and hurting yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't expect you to just end things with him and fall right into my arms, just so you know. I came to see you on set that day to tell you that. To tell you that I'm there as your friend first and foremost, regardless of my feelings for you.</em>
</p><p><em>I was willing to do anything for you because that's just how much you mean to me. I put you first always</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's my mistake and I hope I learn from it. I just wanted you to know you lost out on something great. Amazing. And I don't just mean that in a romantic way. I was a great friend, I think, and I deserved way more than what you did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted to say that whatever you do now is not problem. You're a totally different person to me now, if I'm honest. If you want to live your life with that douchebag by your side go ahead and do that but I hope you know you can't come crying to me again. You've ruined that and nothing you say or do from here on out will ever change that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope that you never treat someone the way you treated me again; just like a cold, untouchable, pretentious fake Hollywood manufactured heartthrob who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I keep trying to make sense of it; how you were so nice to me in the months you were here and I come up blank as to why you acted that way and different the </em>
  <em>next</em>
  <em>. Maybe you were bored and you needed entertainment (though part of me doesn't believe that). But it seems like I may not know you at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I had an explanation because it feels like a fever dream of some sort, everything we had together but I suppose I'll never get one. I have to make peace with that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, Harry, I hope you genuinely have the life you've always wanted but this is goodbye from me. I don't plan on speaking to you ever again. Not that you'd care if the dozens of unanswered texts are anything to go by, but I needed to say this just for me, I think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So bye, Harry.</em>
</p><p>He breathes his way through tears, angrily wiping them away as he hits send on his last message. He has a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him before he can really think clearly about anything.</p><p>And maybe he'll look back on it tomorrow and think that it was too dramatic, that he can't ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him that Harry is still his Harry, the one who'd been all smiles and eager to make Louis happy.</p><p>But he also can't ignore what he did in the end because it ultimately ended what they had too, giving Louis no say in it.</p><p>His heart feels heavy, sniffing, eyes blurry. He presses thumb onto the phone shakily and hits the block button, letting out a stuttered exhale.</p><p>It hurts, is the thing. And it shouldn't. It's not like Harry led him on, really. He never said they'd be together forever only to break Louis' heart in the end. But it's their friendship too, that he so easily disposed of, the way he looked straight at Louis and denied ever knowing him, how he just walked away, how he never answered any one of Louis' texts demanding an explanation as to why he did so.</p><p>It's everything and nothing all at the same time but he can't deny that he does feel a sense of relief too because God, he doesn't want that hanging over his head for the rest of his life. This is a step in the right direction, he tells himself.</p><p>He tells Niall the next day and Niall hugs him, telling him that he's proud and that Harry is as good as gone as far as he's concerned.</p><p>In a way, it sucks, because Louis wanted to list off every reason he loves Harry to him, just like those cliché romance novels and in his head, Harry would have smiled and listed his and then they'd kiss and it would have been perfect because they fit so well together.</p><p>But Louis needs to stop living in his head so much. It's doing too much of damage to himself because it's being influenced too much by his heart.</p><p>He sighs after that, getting back to work, his emotions still dull and numb but his work proving to be a good distraction for him. He still doesn't make danishes because he still can't but he doesn't read too much into it. He'll get there eventually. Baby steps, he tells himself.</p><p>____</p><p>As Louis always does; he overthinks. He wonders if his last essay of a message is what would have made Harry want to finally reply to him until he realizes that what he's feeling it stupid.</p><p>If he wanted to say something, he would have way before that. He would have reached out and made an effort and maybe, if he'd done so weeks ago, Louis would have found it in him to forgive Harry because he did want to fix things anyways. Maybe Harry needed to get away to think about some things.</p><p>But now that it's four weeks later, almost a month, Louis can't think about the 'what ifs' anymore. It's driving him mad and he just... He can't.</p><p>So, on a Sunday afternoon, he decides to go to Sarah's to visit the kids because he hasn't seen them since Harry had left. He also didn't ask them back then, what Harry said, because he was too angry and sad to know, honestly. Now though, he finds himself curious so he may just ask them.</p><p>But he doesn't count on it when he gets there. All he wants to do after all is spend time with them.</p><p>He meets Sarah first who smiles at him warmly. As they walk to the usual room where the kids are, she makes small talk with him.</p><p>Then, she mentions that they will be getting adopted soon enough.</p><p>"Wait, really?" he asks excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, there's a family that's seen them twice now and are pretty set on going forward with the adoption process---asked for the papers and all, " Sarah says with a smile on her face.</p><p>Louis feels a warmth fill his chest, a slow smile taking over his features. "Are you serious? That's amazing. How's the family? Sorry---am I allowed to ask?" he chuckles.</p><p>"You technically can't, really," she smiles, "but they seem great and they already have two adopted kids."</p><p>"Wow. And they want to adopt Hayley and her brothers too?" Louis asks, shocked.</p><p>"Yes, they say they've always wanted a big family," she shrugs. "Oh, I wanted to thank your friend again for another donation," she adds.</p><p>Louis blinks. "Harry?" he says, the words tasting bittersweet on his tongue.</p><p>"Yes, I'm quite ashamed it took me so long to figure out who he was but I really appreciate another donation from him. It helps us out a lot."</p><p>"He--- he made another donation? Recently?"</p><p>She looks at him, nodding. "About a week ago, I believe. He didn't tell you?"</p><p>"No, we're not," he sighs, "we haven't spoken in some time."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, it's all right. I'm glad he's still helping you guys out though. I wish I could do more."</p><p>He's glad that Harry actually does have a heart. And he's glad that the kids are getting better resources while staying here. But that also means he had to have had a way to contact Louis. Not that Louis didn't already know that, it just hurt to hear that he was so close but so far away.</p><p>In any case, Louis came here to see the kids and that's what he'll do. They do brighten his day a lot. Frankie is so much more talkative now than when he'd first met Louis and he clings onto Louis, for some reason.</p><p>Hayley says he just really likes Louis. Louis is happy with that answer. At least someone does.</p><p>He's holding Pete in his lap this time while he plays with two caterpillar looking stuffed animals and Frankie talks his ear off about another 'Frankie city' he's working on with Lego because his keeps getting destroyed.</p><p>Hayley, as always, is drawing but still keeps close attention to her younger siblings.</p><p>"Where's your friend?" she eventually asks him, "the tall one?"</p><p>Louis pulls a small Lego out of Pete's hand before answering, heart rate increasing. "Um, he doesn't stay here so he had to go back home. Sorry, love."</p><p>"Oh," she frowns, "well, does he stay far away? Can we see him again?"</p><p>Louis swallows. "I don't know, honestly. I'm sorry. But I hear there's a family that came to see you guys. Did you like them?"</p><p>She shrugs. "They seem nice, yes. Are they going to take us away?"</p><p>Louis blinks. It's not... The best way to word it but he supposes she doesn't really know any better.</p><p>"How would you feel if you guys started living with them, as a family?" he asks carefully.</p><p>"I don't know," she says thoughtfully, "will I still be able to see you?"</p><p>Louis smiles softly. "If they let me then I hope so."</p><p>He's hoping the family that adopts them doesn't find it too weird if Louis asks to see them now and again. He is, essentially, a stranger to them after all.</p><p>"Okay," she smiles, "if they're nice then I guess it'll be good."</p><p>"Have they been nice the times you've met them already?"</p><p>She nods. "They bought Pete that new toy and they bought me and Frankie new crayons. They don't know that Frankie doesn't like crayons though," she giggles like it's the funniest thing.</p><p>"Good," Louis let's out a breath, relieved.</p><p>She tells him that she's turning ten soon. Ten, not twelve like Louis had initially thought when he first saw her. She's just mature and wise beyond her years. And tall.</p><p>Frankie also asks about Harry eventually when they're building a house for Frankie and his brother and sister out of Lego.</p><p>"He's gone home and he lives far away from here," he says, somewhat robotically.</p><p>Frankie pauses, pouting. "He said that already but he said he'd be back."</p><p>"When did he say that?" Louis asks, confused.</p><p>"When he came the last time," he explains, "he said he's going away for some work but he'll come back and see us soon."</p><p>Louis blinks, confused, until he realizes what Frankie means. So Harry did speak to them, Louis just didn't think to ask what they spoke about. He did plan to ask though.</p><p>Why would he say that to the kids though? And give them false hope?<br/>Louis shakes his head. God, he sounds like Harry abandoned his family with kids or summat. He didn't. But he still shouldn't have lied to them.</p><p>"What else did he say to you guys, Frankie?" Louis asks curiously.</p><p>He hums. "Just that he'll miss us and that we should be good but we're always good. And then he told me a story about a space monster."</p><p>Louis chuckles softly. "Okay," he ruffles his hair. He's not happy that Harry lied to them, because clearly, he doesn't plan to come back and see them again. But it's sweet that he did come to see them anyways. They're young, so Louis hopes they'll forget about Harry easier than it is for him to do it currently.</p><p>___</p><p>"So remember my friend John, from the bar?" Niall asks him one day while they're sitting in Louis' living room, watching a football game.</p><p>"The bartender?" Louis asks, the name ringing a very vague bell.</p><p>Niall nods. "Yeah, he took care of you that day before, um, Harry fetched you."</p><p>Louis bristles a bit from hearing his name. He hopes that goes away soon because it's bloody annoying. "Yeah, I remember him... Sort of."</p><p>"Okay, well he, um, asked about you the other day..."</p><p>Louis turns his attention away from the TV and to Niall. "Asked about me for what?"</p><p>Niall sighs, leaning back. "Okay, um, he asked if you were single by any chance because he thought you were cute..."</p><p>"Oh," Louis blinks, "<em>oh</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, I said that last I heard you are, just in case you didn't feel like doing anything right now. But you could also just say as much and I'm sure he'd understand. He asked if you'd be interested in going out with him some time. Well, he said he wanted to ask you himself but I just wanted to ask you first, to see where you stand because if I say you're interested too, he will probably ask for your number and... Um, yeah..."</p><p>He's rambling like he's anxious about it but he has no reason to be nervous. He did nothing wrong. "Niall, it's okay. Um, honestly... I didn't really think about it," he chews on his bottom lip, "I guess there's no reason why I shouldn't but I still feel... Not quite there yet."</p><p>Niall nods. "I thought as much. But I thought I'd let you know anyways because you do deserve to be happy too and John is great, really. Also, I told you you're hot, mate."</p><p>Louis laughs. "Never doubted that, lad. But thanks," he tilts his beer bottle as a cheers and drinks some.</p><p>"Anyways, I'm glad you got to see those kids the other day. How are they doing? You didn't tell me much."</p><p>"They're good. Sarah says this family is going to adopt them, actually."</p><p>Niall grins. "That's great."</p><p>"Yeah. They still want to see me, though," Louis says with a smile, "asked if they'd still be able to if they live with another family."</p><p>"That's sweet. Do you think that could happen?"</p><p>Louis shrugs. "Honestly, no idea. It would be weird, I mean I'm just a stranger to them but we'll see. I hope so."</p><p>"Me too, they're sweet."</p><p>"And apparently Harry made another donation to Sarah's home," he adds, eyes on the little men on the screen, "and he told Frankie that he'd see them soon again."</p><p>"He said that? Why?" Niall asks.</p><p>"No fucking idea," he sighs, "you don't think those last texts I sent him were too dramatic, do you?"</p><p>"I think it kind of was," Niall says with a gentle smile, "but you're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling and honestly he deserves more than just an earful from you after everything. Besides, it was a dramatic closure that everyone needs to have."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Thanks," he says, "now I just have to stop thinking about him."</p><p>"It'll happen slowly," Niall says assuringly.</p><p>"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it. I swear, I open my fridge and see fucking jam and it reminds me of him. I saw a banana during the weekend, in my kitchen, and I couldn't stand it so I fed it to the neighbour's dog."</p><p>Niall sighs. "Can dogs have bananas?"</p><p>Louis laughs softly. "I really hope so. I don't see why not."</p><p>"Well, things will get easier. One day, you'll wake up and you won't miss him as much as you do right now, and not everything will remind you of him. It'll take some time but it'll be okay eventually."</p><p>Louis huffs. "Okay," he says with a smile, "thanks for that."</p><p>Niall pats his back twice and goes back to the game. Louis tries to imagine how it would be to go on a date, an actual date, with another guy. That John guy seems cool and he trusts Niall. Besides, he has to move on some time or another, right?</p><p>Louis puts a pin in it for now. At the very moment, he doesn't feel like it. But he'll get to it. Soon. He should give it a go. Wouldn't hurt if he did, would it?</p><p>____</p><p>Of course the week Louis decides that he will indefinitely try and move on from here on out and not sit and feel sorry for himself any longer is the day he sees Harry fucking Styles right in the flesh.</p><p>He's grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket to open up the bakery when he freezes in his tracks, seeing someone stand outside the bakery already. Not just someone-- Harry fucking Styles.</p><p>Harry Styles is standing in front of Rovers with the coat Louis bloody bought for him on, a sheepish look on his face.</p><p>"Hey," Harry says.</p><p>And it's like, as soon as he hears Harry's voice, he snaps out of it. He gets angry because he's <em>been</em> angry.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" he spits out.</p><p>Harry's lips part, eyes wider like he's shocked at Louis' reaction. And, really, what did he expect? Did he expect Louis to run into his arms? Hug him like nothing every happened?</p><p>"I know I have a lot to explain," he says, letting out breath, looking down, "I know I hurt you and I did---"</p><p>"Didn't mean to?" Louis finishes, scoffing. "God, spare me the fucking excuses, Harry."</p><p>"Louis, I'm sorry," Harry starts, "can we--- can we talk, please?"</p><p>"Talk?" Louis asks incredulously. "Oh my God, you're kidding me, right?"</p><p>"Louis," he says, a little helplessly.</p><p>"Get out of my way, I need to open the bakery up," Louis says, jaw clenched, tone cold.</p><p>"Look, I know you're mad at me and I understand but I d---"</p><p>"Harry, get out of my way," he repeats, looking him straight in the eye, "and don't follow me in."</p><p>Harry visibly swallows, fish mouthing for a second before moving out of the way. Louis walks passed him, ignoring the strong vanilla scent and shutting the door immediately behind him, watching Harry look at him guiltily behind the glass.</p><p>Louis clenches his jaw again defiantly, schooling his expression and whipping around to head to the back. He doesn't know if Harry will actually try and come in anyways but he prays to God he doesn't. He can't deal with that right now.</p><p>With his hands shaking, he switches the oven on and gets the prepared bread dough out onto a surface to knead.</p><p>When he hears the front door's bell chime, his heart drops. But luckily, it's Niall who walks into the kitchen, face pale and eyes wide.</p><p>"Harry is out there," he says, hanging up his coat. "Am I just seeing things?"</p><p>"No, he's there. Still there, apparently," Louis huffs, placing the bread into the oven.</p><p>"What on earth?" Niall asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Where the fuck did he come from all of a sudden? Why is he here? Why did he think he could come here in the first place?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know and I don't have an urge to find out either," Louis says indignantly, "did he try and talk to you?"</p><p>Niall shrugs. "He said hi to me but I came inside pretty quickly when I realized it was definitely him."</p><p>"Well, I hope he leaves soon," Louis mutters angrily.</p><p>"He came to talk to you, I'm presuming?" Niall ventures.</p><p>Louis nods, rolling his eyes and dusting his hands. "He wants to talk," he confirms, "and I told him to fuck off."</p><p>Niall purses his lips, shaking his head. "Why he even felt he had the right to come back here after a month of him being an absolute dick is beyond me."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Yeah, I don't know what his intentions are but I'm not in the mood."</p><p>"You'll be fine to work today?" Niall asks him.</p><p>"Yes, God. He'll probably leave in an hour or so when he realizes I'm definitely not going to go and let him inside so we can talk."</p><p>He's confident when he says it, but customers come and go within an hour and Harry is still sitting to the side of the bakery, on the ground, head against the glass, by the time the hour is up.</p><p>"He's not gone yet," Niall whispers to him, as if he can't see it for himself.</p><p>"I don't care. He will soon and if he doesn't, I still don't care. He can't sit there forever, can he?"</p><p>And what a way for Louis to feel like he's eating his words because Harry does not move from his spot. He takes out his coat at one point then puts it back on, he gulps down some water, but he stays put.</p><p>In fact, he's still there when Louis and Niall are locking up, ready to go home. Annoyed, Louis tells Niall to lock the back door and head out there while he deals with Harry out front. Even if part of him just wants to give Harry a piece of his mind.</p><p>Louis swings the door opened, closing it behind him, catching Harry's attention. Harry gets up quickly, straightening his attire.</p><p>"Why on earth are you still here?" Louis asks, unimpressed.</p><p>"Because I really want to talk to you, Lou," Harry says, voice croaky and soft, eyes wide and vulnerable.</p><p>And no, he's not falling for that shit again. "Don't call me that," he says, "and I have nothing to say to you."</p><p>"I know you're angry and you have every right to be. I was a fucking jerk---"</p><p>"Yes you are a fucking <em>arse</em>," he cuts him off, "why the hell do you think you can come here and ask to talk as if you have any right to after the shit you've done?"</p><p>Harry's mouth snaps shut. "I know I probably have no right to. I know that. But I have to explain myself to you. You deserve that."</p><p>"You didn't think I deserved that, I don't know, countless of texts ago when I was begging you to talk to me? A month ago when you ran away without even saying goodbye? When you denied even knowing who I was when all I wanted to do was make things right?"</p><p>Harry winces. "Fuck I feel like the biggest jackass on the planet and I probably am. But I swear to you, I really didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>Louis laughs, shaking his head, the sound hollow. "Doesn't matter what you meant to do because you did it anyways, didn't you? Save your apologies or whatever-the-fuck, I am well past the point of wanting to hear them."</p><p>"Please don't say that," Harry says quietly, eyebrows falling, "I know I fucked up but I didn't know what to do, you have to understand--"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't. And I don't want to understand anymore. You're going to get nowhere by doing this, Harry. You might as well leave and go back to fucking LA with Ethan and whoever else and leave me the hell alone."</p><p>Louis doesn't bother to even hear what else he has to say before he's walking away swiftly and into the car, turning the engine on and driving off. It's only as he's taking the turn to his building that he realizes he didn't lock up the bakery.</p><p>___</p><p>Coming to work the next morning, he's met with the same thing, much to his dismay. Harry is standing outside with the bloody coat on. Louis' one. This time he isn't blocking the entrance to the bakery which makes it much easier for Louis to walk past him and to the door.</p><p>"Louis, please just listen to me for a bit?" Harry asks, pleading.</p><p>Louis' hand pauses on the knob of the door. He takes a few deep breathes, ready to ignore Harry but then Harry speaks again.</p><p>"Please, I promise you I just want to explain myself," Harry says quickly, "I know I was wrong and you sock me in the face if you'd like at the end of it but I need to talk to you."</p><p>Louis counts to ten in his head before he twists it opened and walks inside. He can hear Harry's frustrated sigh as the door shuts. Good. After the shit Louis went through, Harry can be frustrated. He deserves that much.</p><p>___</p><p>"Still just staying out there, huh?" Niall asks, <em>four</em> days later, Harry still sitting outside, head in his hands.</p><p>Louis looks at Harry. As if he knew Louis' eyes are on him, he looks up too, straight at him. Louis frowns and looks away.</p><p>"He can stay there as long as he wants. I'm not going to talk to him. He'll have to leave eventually."</p><p>Niall shakes his head. "Maybe you should just let him talk at this stage so he can leave."</p><p>"I don't want to talk to him---"</p><p>"Then just let <em>him</em> talk," Niall says cutting him off gently, "though knowing you, you'll have a fat load to say."</p><p>"No," Louis says defiantly.</p><p>Niall sighs and Louis goes back to work.</p><p>When it's time to close up again, like most days, Louis plans on going passed Harry and straight to his car. But this time, as Harry is pleading Louis to hear him out, he grabs his arm.</p><p>Louis turns and pulls back, like he's been burned. Harry blanches, stepping away and placing his hands back into his pockets.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just need you to listen to me. I know I don't deserve it but I can't just leave it alone. I can't," Harry sniffs, eyes red.</p><p>Louis purses his lips. "You don't get to cry," he says, quiet but dangerously so, "you don't get to look like the one who's hurt when you ruined every fucking thing."</p><p>Harry let's out a breath. "I'm sorry--- I didn't. I know this is unfair---"</p><p>"No you don't," he laughs bitterly, "you don't know how unfair it is to get utterly charmed by this boy to the point where you'd do anything for him, to do anything to make him smile, to do anything to make him see how much he's worth, to put your entire heart on the line only for him to fucking leave like I was worth nothing," Louis' says, voice cracking, "and you know what the saddest part is? I would have stopped. If you said you couldn't handle me loving you I would have pushed it away and we could have been friends. I would have been there for you as a friend because that's how important you were to me. Clearly it was reciprocated."</p><p>Harry's face falls, confused, his chest rising and falling a little faster. "Did you---did you just say you love me?"</p><p>Louis feels the anger disapate from his veins, cheeks heating again but for another reason. "I---I did--- that's not the point," he says, rushed, "point is, I don't want to hear what you have to say because it's too late now, Harry so just leave."</p><p>Harry opens his mouth to say something but Louis escapes before he can say anything, into his car and driving away, watching Harry's hunched figure then kick a nearby wall in frustration.</p><p>Louis groans. He didn't mean to say that he loved him out loud. It was kind of implied, honestly, from how gone Louis has been, from his texts and his desperate calls--- he couldn't have not known honestly.</p><p>But maybe it is different to actually  hear it out loud. He looked so close to crying again when he realized what Louis said and Louis isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing.</p><p>It should just be a bad thing though, right? Louis doesn't care either way.</p><p>____</p><p>Louis is so embarrassed that he uses the back door the next day, leaving Niall to open up the bakery and deal with seeing Harry.</p><p>"You know, we could technically call the cops on him?" Niall asks</p><p>Louis frowns. "That's a bit much. No thanks," he says, heading up front to help a customer.</p><p>It's dull outside today, so Louis is sure it's going to rain soon. Harry will have to leave if it starts raining right?</p><p>Apparently, Louis is wrong because it's the afternoon and it's pouring heavily, the bakery empty and Harry is still sitting against the stupid glass of the bakery, huddled up and hiding his face into his knees as the rain pelts against him.</p><p>Louis isn't a bloody monster. He doesn't think the lad needs to sit in the bloody rain like that. With reluctance, he opens the door, peeping out, the tips of his hair getting wet. "Are you seriously still going to sit here in the rain?" he yells out.</p><p>Harry's head snaps up, hand over his forehead, eyes squinted. "I want to talk to you. If I have to stay here in the rain then I will!"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. That's a bit dramatic. Though Louis did also have his dramatic moments. With a sigh, he peeps inside again.</p><p>Niall just left, so Louis has to wait to close the bakery. He huffs and looks out again. "Harry!"</p><p>Harry looks up again, getting up. "Get in!" he says. Harry's eyes widen as he scrambles to run inside, passed Louis.</p><p>Just because he let Harry in, doesn't mean he forgives him or whatever. He's just being a decent human being.</p><p>When Louis shuts the door, he looks at Harry standing in front of him, a few steps away, soaking wet from head to toe. His hair is in loose, dark ringlets, framing his face, lips dark pink and eyes crystal green, skin pale. His clothes--- his <em>coat</em> ---- look uncomfortably wet.</p><p>"Let me get you a cloth," Louis says, throat dry. He hurries to the kitchen to grab one and hands to Harry, keeping a distance between them.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry says softly, ruffling it over his hair and wiping it over his face.</p><p>Louis leans back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watches him. He hears Harry sniff and clenches his jaw to stop himself from smiling because it does sound cute.</p><p>"I don't want to overstep but I really need to talk to you, Louis, please," he says, handing the cloth back to Louis, bottom lip quivering.</p><p>Louis takes it back and leaves it on the counter. He sighs. "You can talk but I can't guarantee that I'll say anything back, Harry. I'm not--- I'm letting you in to be nice, nothing more."</p><p>Harry nods, shifting on his feet. "You probably want to know about Ethan..." he trails off.</p><p>Louis shrugs. He wants to know why Harry left but Ethan is a start, he supposes.</p><p>"Well, let me explain our... Relationship to you. We were dating for a while before I actually came out," he says, sniffing, "and I just--- I wasn't entirely ready to come out, but I knew he was tired of being... In the dark."</p><p>Louis frowns. No one should come out before they're ready to.</p><p>"So I did it. I came out. For us," he swallows, eyes filled with tears, "and I just--- I expected some hate after that but it was so--it was a lot. I told you this. But, um, people were all happy and stuff... At first. Then they start to treat you differently because the industry is shit."</p><p>Harry smiles bitterly. "You know that's why I took a break. I needed it. And he--- he was really there for me. He supported me and he held me when I cried. I guess... I guess part of me felt obligated to him because of that after a while. I stayed because I was comfortable. I did feel like I owed to him. You were right."</p><p>Louis looks down, unsure of what to say. Zayn told him before that they know that's why Harry stayed with Ethan; because he's comfortable. He also knows about Ethan being there for him. But he didn't know for what, really. Or, to this extent rather.</p><p>"But then you came into my life," he smiles a bit, Louis notices as he looks up again, although it's wobbly and unsure, "and I realized how much I had been missing out on... Like, you treated me so well and he-- he didn't anymore and he was supposed to, you know? He was meant to be my boyfriend but you were miles better."</p><p>Louis feels his breath quicken, Harry's cheeks bright pink.</p><p>"I think part of me realized it before but when you told me how you felt... It scared me because it became so much more real. I felt stupid for staying with him for no reason, really because I clearly started to... fall in love with you."</p><p>Louis widens his eyes, gulping. Did he just--- there's no way--- what the fuck?</p><p>"And I'm <em>so</em> sorry for acting the way I did--- for running away-- fuck-- But you made me feel <em>so</em> damn much," he huffs, wiping his eyes, frustrated.</p><p>Louis doesn't know what to say. There's a ball of led in his stomach and in his throat.</p><p>"I thought I could ignore it if you never said anything out loud, you know? There were so many moments--the fucking horse," he laughs, "when you helped me with get off and I saw you that day--- I saw you in the sun and you looked--- you looked so beautiful and all I wanted to do was kiss you---it scared me," he sniffs.</p><p>Louis feels his cheeks grow hot, tears pickling his eyes. He just fucking called Louis beautiful. He wanted to kiss Louis? What the actual fuck?</p><p>He's suspected that Harry felt something to know but to hear it out loud is surreal.</p><p>"But then you did say something and I panicked. I was embarrassed, confused and I didn't know how to handle it. I was in denial for so long... It was hard to handle realizing it, I mean. But I know that I love you. I do. I'm not sorry about it," he says, looking as scared as child.</p><p>"It wasn't right of me to stay with him, especially when I realized I wasn't in love with him anymore because I was falling for <em>you</em>. But I always <em>denied</em> it---<em>fuck</em>. I thought that maybe you were just a good friend--- possibly a <em>best</em> friend. I admire you, adore you and it occurred to me that the extent to which I'm feeling those things is not... normal for someone who's just supposed to be a friend. But I just constantly pushed it down. I made up reasons in my head why it wouldn't work out. I said to myself that you'd never feel the same even though I <em>saw</em> it. I saw the way you looked at me."</p><p>Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He <em>saw</em> it.</p><p>"But I'm <em>here</em> now and I wanted to tell you that I love you. You deserve an explanation for everything. You were honest and I was an arse. I hope-- even if we don't get to be as close as we were before--- that you have it in you to forgive me one day," he says softly, looking vulnerable as he says so,"I'm sorry."</p><p>Louis clenches his jaw. Of course he's still in love with him. That shit doesn't just go away just because you get hurt. Love is way more complex than that. But he's-- he's still so mad. He gets it in a way now, but he's <em>mad</em>.</p><p>"Are you gonna say anything?" Harry asks, eyes wide filled with what looks like hope.</p><p>Louis clears his throat. "Probably not anything you'd want to hear," he says, voice monotone.</p><p>He watches Harry's face fall. He nods jerkily. "Okay, I--- I get it. I'm---I'm sorry again. I really, really am."</p><p>Louis looks to the side, afraid he'll give into the temptation to tell him to stay until they talk more. He wants it but he's <em>still</em> mad.</p><p>Harry exhales. "I'm really sorry I cocked it all up. For the record... I think we could have been really great together and I hate myself for not handling it better. I hate myself for leaving the way I did because it was selfish and stupid of me to do."</p><p>Louis squeezes his eyes shut briefly. Him saying that he loves Louis doesn't just fix things. It <em>can't</em>.</p><p>"I'll, um, just leave then," he says quietly, "thank you for hearing me out."</p><p>Louis still refuses to look at him. He can't.</p><p>It's still raining outside but it's not as bad anymore. He hears Harry move, shoes dragging on the wooden floors, squelching from the rain water as he goes to the door. There's a moment of silence--- hesitation maybe-- before the bell rings above the door and it shuts. He spots Harry's hunched figure in the bloody coat Louis bought him for his birthday as he walks down the side walk, the rain subsiding a bit.</p><p>It <em>does</em> matter that he left and that he ignored Louis' texts and calls numerous times. He denied even knowing Louis. How can he just ignore all of that? Just because--- just because he said he loved Louis. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Louis let's out a shaky breath, rubbing his hands over his face.</p><p>"Tommo?" Niall asks. Louis jumps. He thought Niall had left. When he opens up his mouth to say something, only a weak sort of whimper came out.</p><p>He hears his friend come closer and sigh, pulling him into a hug. "It's fine. It'll be okay."</p><p>Louis falls into the hug, letting tears fall silently. He's overwhelmed and he's still angry. He's also very much still in love with the bloody dickhead and he hates it.</p><p>____</p><p>It's two days later when Niall confronts him. Harry hasn't come back to the bakery and Louis tries not to let it bother him. It's doesn't matter. It's for the best. It <em>is</em>.</p><p>They're cleaning up just before closing up when he walks to Louis, licking his lips and standing in front of him.</p><p>"What is it?" Louis asks, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Niall asks.</p><p>"Uh, I guess?" Louis stops mopping, resting his hands on top of the handle.</p><p>"Do you still love him?"</p><p>Louis sighs. "Niall..."</p><p>"No, just--- tell me if you do."</p><p>"You know I do," Louis says quietly.</p><p>"Then what are you doing, mate?" he sighs. "You're clearly in love with him. He's in love with you. What are you doing to yourself, Louis?"</p><p>"To myself?" he scoffs. "He's the one who left, Niall, in case you've forgotten-- you didn't like him much either few days ago, you know?" he says angrily.</p><p>"I know that. And I understand why you're angry. But he came back too, didn't he?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "Why are you defending him? Aren't you supposed to be my friend?"</p><p>"I'm not defending him, really," he sighs, "I'm just saying... You love him and he loves you. Don't you think that's bigger than the both of you? It's bigger than your anger because despite all of that, you <em>still</em> do love him and you still do care for him, don't you?"</p><p>"It's not that easy, Niall."</p><p>"I'm not saying it is. I know it's hard and there'll probably be more fighting or yelling or whatever. But you're not doing yourself any favors by making yourself and him miserable here. He made a mistake. A big one. But that doesn't make him a bad person. Deep down, you know that too."</p><p>Louis exhales heavily. "And what do you want me to do then?"</p><p>"I don't know," he shrugs, "that's up to you two."</p><p>"Thanks," he scoffs but he does ponder over Niall's words.</p><p>"Look, he's staying not too far away from here. It's the flat he rented out when he was filming here. If you're interested in... I dunno, going there or summat."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Louis asks, confused.</p><p>"I have my ways..." he shrugs, "I'm only saying this because I hate seeing both of you miserable when I know you can sort this out. Whatever it may be, you can overcome it."</p><p>Louis scrunches his nose. "A bit cliche there."</p><p>Niall rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Point is I think you can sort it out. You two can talk it out. Whether that means you forgive him enough to want to be with him or not, I don't know. But please talk it out. I can see there's so much left unfinished between you two. It's driving me mad."</p><p>Louis sighs. He doesn't know when Niall had a change of heart so suddenly or where he heard that Harry is staying where he was when he was filming.</p><p>"I'll think about it," he says, finally giving in.</p><p>Niall purses his lips and nods. "Okay," he says, "um, can you give me a lift to the market on Sunday, by the way?"</p><p>Louis blinks, nodding. "Sure," he agrees. Even though he wants to ignore what Niall said, Louis knows he <em>kind</em> of has some valid points. Louis being angry is weighing down on him. He's doing exactly what Harry did and pushing away the feelings, being in denial, somewhat, because he's scared. He just doesn't want to get hurt again.</p><p>____</p><p>He doesn't really plan on going to Harry's place. Well, not at first anyway. But after work, he finds himself driving there, like muscle memory even though he'd only been here a handful of times in total.</p><p>Louis walks all the way up to his door and knocks before he realizes that he's probably making a mistake. He shouldn't be here. Why is he here?</p><p>Before he can retreat, the door opens, revealing Harry on the other end, hair tousled, lavender gown on and cheeks puffy like he'd been crying or sleeping. Maybe both. Louis' heart flutters.</p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, eyes widening.</p><p>"Yeah..." he huffs, "I don't know why I'm here."</p><p>"I, um, how did you know I was here?" Harry asks, stepping aside, "you can come in if you'd like."</p><p>Louis sighs. Is he really about to do this? He steps inside hesitantly, hearing the door shut before Harry appears in front of him again.</p><p>"Um, Niall knew so he told me," Louis explains.</p><p>"How does Niall..."he trails off then curses, "it was Zayn, of course!"</p><p>"Zayn?" Louis asks, confused.</p><p>"Zayn said he wants to talk to you or Niall and I'm guessing he found Niall's number. Must have convinced him to tell you."</p><p>"Oh," Louis nods, still slightly confused but he's not too worried about that right now.</p><p>"Do you want to sit down?" Harry asks, gesturing to the living room.</p><p>Louis wipes a hand down his face. "Um, I guess so."</p><p>"Okay," Harry clears his throat and sits down on the love seat at one end, Louis at the other.</p><p>"I don't know why I came here," Louis says quietly, looking down at his hands on his lap.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about what happened maybe?" Harry suggests softly.</p><p>"I saw you with Ethan... In the news articles and stuff," Louis blurts out, feeling insecure all of a sudden. He didn't intend to go straight down that road but there's no protocol for dealing with this shit, is there?</p><p>"When?" he asks, sounding confused.</p><p>"A few weeks ago," he shrugs, "what is with that then?"</p><p>Harry huffs. "I don't know what you saw or where you saw it but we aren't... We aren't together anymore. It took me some time to end it, because it's... Not easy. But I did. A while back. We haven't been seen out since---" his face twists with realization, "since he came to discuss which of his things to move out and we went out for a drink afterwards. Not because--- we're not like--- um, it was just to end things as amicably as possible because I could tell he was sad."</p><p>"You ended things with him?" Louis asks, feeling breathless suddenly.</p><p>Harry nods. "I know it took me some time but I -- I do love you. I didn't love him anymore. Above all, he and I didn't work anymore anyways. I stayed away still because I needed some time to figure some things out after that."</p><p>It feels more intimate this way, for some reason, him saying he loves Louis. And Louis did initially think he'd need time and space to figure things when he'd end things with Ethan-- But still--- there's so much to address and there's so much Louis is still mad about.</p><p>"You just... You left, Harry. It doesn't matter that you're here again and you say you... Love me. You left when I wanted to work on things and ignored me after that.You can't expect me to just forget that."</p><p>"I don't," he shakes his head, curls shaking with it, "I told you I was panicked and I really was. Louis, you have to understand, when you're used to something for so long, when you're familiar and comfortable with it, it's hard to accept that it's not good for you anymore."</p><p>He gets it, he does. But---</p><p>"You could have told me this, Harry. I came to talk things through with you and you pretended not to know me. Do you understand how shitty that feels?"</p><p>Harry sighs, cheeks red and puffy. He sniffs. "I don't know why I did that. I just... I don't know, I guess part of me didn't want to deal with my feelings for you yet so I pushed it away and I--- I did that."</p><p>Louis doesn't reply, unsure of what else to say. What did he expect coming here, really?</p><p>"I know I was shit. I know I didn't reply to your texts but I read every one of them eventually and it sucks to know that you think I'm just as fake as everyone else in Hollywood, that anything we had wasn't genuine."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "Well can you blame me?"</p><p>"No, I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming myself. You have no idea how happy you make me," he passes Louis a small smile, "every moment I spent with you, I realized I could be this happy all the time. Do you know how fucked up and scary that is to realize when you've been with the same person for years and now you're realizing you didn't even know what true happiness feels like until---until you, someone who hadn't even been in my life for that long had made me happier than I'd been in a long time."</p><p>Louis stares at him, lips parted, nose red and tears welling in his eyes. "You hurt me," he says weakly, much to his dismay.</p><p>Harry looks at him sadly. "I know and you're right, I'm a cunt and I'm an arse. I'm the biggest arsehole. I know that. I don't expect you to forgive me so easily but I had to try and make things right with you. You mean so much to me, Louis. I'm so sorry I didn't show it to you before."</p><p>Louis swallows. He's silent for a bit." You haven't come back to the bakery."</p><p>"I caught a bit of a cold," Harry says sheepishly, "mostly just a runny and congested nose."</p><p>"Because you waited out in the rain and soaked all your clothes," he chastises.</p><p>"I know but it was for you," Harry shrugs nonchalantly, "I also didn't really know what to come back for because I-- you let me say whatever I wanted to."</p><p>Louis sighs, leaning back. "It's not so easy, you know? You can't just fuck up like that and come back a month later, thinking we can be okay again."</p><p>"I know," Harry nods, "but I do... Love you and I couldn't leave things that way, not anymore."</p><p>Louis picks at the material on the couch. "What do you want to happen?"</p><p>Harry inhales sharply. "Honestly? I don't know. In my head I'd be... Um, I'd be kissing you by now, hugging you, I don't know. But I know I'm going to need to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness before that can ever happen."</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "No," he says quietly, "I don't believe in that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't have to make a whole dramatic scene about it. All I need is sincerity behind your words," Louis says.</p><p>Harry blinks, nodding. "I am sincere. I'll do anything to prove it. I promise you, I will. I'll be here as long as it takes, even after. Because losing you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Words can't explain how sorry I am, Louis."</p><p>Louis looks at him, sighing. "Are you going to be at the bakery tomorrow?"</p><p>Harry seems surprised at the question. "I'll be there."</p><p>"Okay," is all he says.</p><p>"Okay?" Harry asks.</p><p>Louis shrugs. "I honestly don't know what else to say. I--- I'm still so mad at you because you put me through hell. Do you know I was going to accept going on a date soon? And I doubted it so much because I kept thinking about you. I hated it. The guy is good. He's nice and we could be great together. He didn't treat me like shit."</p><p>Harry recoils from the dig. "If you want to see someone else or be with someone else, I don't mind at all. You were ready to wait for me and be there for me as a friend and I'll do the same thing for you without a doubt. All I want is to be there for you again."</p><p>"So you're in love with me, supposedly, but you don't mind me being with someone else? You'll just let me be with someone else, despite everything you feel?"</p><p>"That's what's I'll do if it makes you happy. I know I had a chance and I fucked it up. So I don't expect you to wait around or anything. If being with someone else is what will really make you happy, then it's fine. I'll put whatever I feel aside if it means you're happy at the end of the day."</p><p>And that's--- it's not healthy. It's what he essentially felt with Ethan and truthfully, what Louis felt about Harry over a month ago. It's not a healthy way to deal with things. They both can't keep pushing their feelings aside especially when they have no reason to anymore, do they?</p><p>Louis is still mad. He will be for a while. But he can't deny how strongly he feels for this arse either.</p><p>"Don't do that," Louis says, "don't push your feelings aside for someone else's happiness if it only makes your miserable. Trust me."</p><p>Harry's eyes search his. "I-- I don't know what else to do. I just want to be part of your life again and I know that's selfish. I know. But I do. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, Lou. As long as you have me, I'm here."</p><p>"You have a job and a life in LA, Harry," he laughs.</p><p>"Fuck that," he says instantly, "I don't care. I don't want to stay in LA much anymore. Wherever you are... That's where I feel most at home."</p><p>Jesus fucking christ on a stick.</p><p>"You can't just go around saying things like that you know? I might panic and leave," he teases but he has to take a low blow too.</p><p>Harry sighs. "I don't know what else there is for me to lose. All I have to do now is be honest with you about how I feel, things I've felt for so long, I can't just hold it back anymore."</p><p>Boy does Louis know what that feels like.</p><p>"Do you still take your coffee the same way?" is what he asks.</p><p>Harry's eyes fill with hope. "I do," he says softly.</p><p>"Good," he pushes himself off the sofa, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"</p><p>Harry grins, but he tries to bite it back by digging his teeth into his bottom lip. He nods.</p><p>"Well, um, I should probably get going then," he says.</p><p>"Yeah, let me walk you out," Harry says, walking in front of Louis to open the door.</p><p>Louis steps out and waves once at Harry, giving him a small smile. He doesn't miss the wide grin on Harry's face.</p><p>God, he's hoping he doesn't regret this.</p><p>___</p><p>"So you forgave him?" Niall asks, eyes curious.</p><p>"No, I haven't," Louis says honestly, "but I don't--- I'm sympathetic, I guess. I'm willing to hear him out. Whatever that may lead to will take some time."</p><p>"I get it," Niall says, smiling.</p><p>"So, you spoke to Zayn then?" he asks.</p><p>Niall's cheeks go red. "Yeah, he said he had his assistant find my number and contacted me. He said Harry was miserable while he was there. Said that he cried all the time and he was really confused. Zayn told him to get his head out of his ass," Niall chuckles, "I guess I understood it better, in a way, he's Harry's best mate, you know? He said Harry isn't going to give up on you, not again. He knows he has something to fight for and he'll be damned if he gives up something this good."</p><p>Louis feels himself flush. "Yes, well, time will tell I guess. I just... I don't want to get hurt again."</p><p>Niall nods. "I know."</p><p>Harry comes in at seven this time, walking in with a hesitant look on his face. He smiles, a little anxiously at Louis. "Hi?"</p><p>"Yes, Harry. How may I help you?" Louis asks.</p><p>Niall snorts beside him.</p><p>"Hey, Niall," he says.</p><p>Niall walks around the counter, broom in his hand. "Hey," he says back and it looks like he's going passed Harry to clean behind him but he stops in front of him and he--- he <em>punches</em> him in the balls.</p><p>"Niall," Louis gasps. It was totally uncalled for and so boyish and immature.</p><p>Harry grunts, bending, cupping his crotch.</p><p>"Next time you hurt my best friend, you'll get a lot worse," he sings, now going behind Harry to clean the back of the bakery.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry says, placing one hand on the counter top, still bent.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Jesus. Are you okay?" Louis asks, wincing.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's fine," he shakes his head, voice strained, straightening up, "I deserve that."</p><p>Louis isn't going to argue that he did but he still didn't expect it. A little barbaric, really. But he appreciates the sentiment behind it.</p><p>"Can I have some ice?"</p><p>"Yeah, stay here," Louis says. He comes back with an ice pack and a stool. Harry sits opposite him, placing the pack on his crotch.</p><p>"Can I still have a coffee and a Danish?" he asks, a small smile, unsure, on his face.</p><p>Louis' heart flutters. "Coffee, yes. Danish, no. We don't, uh, we don't have any."</p><p>"What?" he asks, confused.</p><p>"Haven't made any," is all he says before turning around and getting Harry's coffee ready.</p><p>When he hands Harry his coffee, he helps another customer in the mean time. When he's done, he goes back to Harry, grabbing a cloth and wiping up the counter. A thought keeps creeping up in the back of his mind and he has to ask.</p><p>"You said things you've felt for so long," Louis says softly, wiping a stain on the marble, "when we spoke, you said things you've felt for so long--- what did you mean?"</p><p>Harry looks at Louis. "I think I felt attracted to you the second I walked in here, honestly."</p><p>Oh dear God Louis is going to die.</p><p>"And I think," he licks his lips, "I think the first time I realized I felt something for you was when you helped those kids."</p><p>"Really?" Louis asks, sort of surprised. He'd been in the dark about how and what Harry felt for so long. It's nice to hear it from Harry's point of view for a change.</p><p>"Yeah, you just--- you have the kindest heart and you're so incredibly giving. I just--- I knew my feelings went deeper than just an attraction."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"And I think the moment I fell in love with you was when we were on that farm," he grins shyly, "when you helped me down the horse and you were--- you were right there in front me and I just couldn't stop thinking about kissing you."</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"Beautiful, did you say?" Louis asks softly. It still echoes in the back of his mind. He'd called Louis beautiful.</p><p>Harry nods earnestly. "I did. You are. Can I.... Why did you fall in love with me?"</p><p>"Why?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Yeah, like, you knew I was in a fucked up relationship. You know I was a stubborn git. You knew you'd probably get hurt. Why?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "I can't answer that. You can't help who you fall in love with. Life isn't a romance novel, where some author gets to decide who you end up with. You fall for someone because you just do. I fell for you because you're you."</p><p>Harry's eyes search his, face softening.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing. I could ask you why you fell... In love with me when you knew you were with someone else, when you knew you live in a whole other contenient... And I think you'd have the same answer."</p><p>Harry nods. "I couldn't help it. I felt--- every time I felt something for you, I felt... Dirty. Because I was with someone else and I shouldn't have been having those thoughts. I think that's a big part of why I freaked out too. I felt wrong for loving you. But I know that... I can't help it now. I fell in love with you because that's the way it's  supposed to be-- that's the way it's supposed to happen. It was inevitable."</p><p>Inevitable. Louis grins a little. He feels that way too: that it was only a matter of time that he fell for the guy, honestly. He didn't stand a chance.</p><p>"When did you know you loved me?" Harry asks quietly, carefully.</p><p>Louis discards the cloth and hums. "After our farm trip. When you shrieked because of the frog in the shower."</p><p>"Oh," he chuckles then falls silent. "I knew I loved you before you did."</p><p>Louis blinks. That's true. Even if it isn't by that much.</p><p>"I'm sorry I acted like a bum," Harry adds, "I really am. I wish I could go back and change it."</p><p>But he can't. There's no use dwelling on what could have been. Louis has learnt that over the years.</p><p>"I know," is all he says.</p><p>He sees Harry's lips twitch upwards but he doesn't say anything else. It's better if he doesn't or else Louis would have retracted that statement.</p><p>He's not sure what they're doing right now but he knows that he feels a little bit lighter already. What exactly that means, he's not sure yet. But he doesn't mind waiting to find out.</p><p>___</p><p>So Harry comes in the rest of the week and it kind of feels like the beginning, except for the lingering tension in the air.</p><p>Louis is... He's beginning to see that Harry is sorry. He knows it now. There's sincerity behind it. His anger is slowly disappearing but ----</p><p>He's just scared because this is what he remembers Harry to be like. What happens when all of it happens again and he leaves again? Breaking Louis' heart all over again.</p><p>So, later that day, he tells Harry exactly that; that he's scared he'll get hurt all over again and he doesn't know if he can go through that all over again. He's not willing to get hurt by Harry again.</p><p>Harry tears up at that and apologizes again. "I love you," he says through his tears, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Lou."</p><p>And Jesus, let it be known that seeing Harry Styles cry will make any grown man cry too.</p><p>"I love you too," Louis says, for the first time out loud to him.</p><p>Harry stares, wide-eyed.</p><p>"I do. I just don't want to get hurt again. I'm scared."</p><p>Then his conversation with Rita comes to mind. Where she told him that if he's scared, doesn't that mean he's onto something important? Is Harry really worth the risk all over again?</p><p>"I understand," he sniffs, "I get it and you don't owe me anything."</p><p>Louis sighs and leaves it at that.</p><p>Later that night though, he can't stop thinking about it.</p><p>
  <em>If you're not scared, you're not taking a chance, and if you're not taking a chance then what the hell are you doing?</em>
</p><p>He sits up and pushes the duvet off of himself. He contemplates going to Harry's now and telling him that he loves him and he's scared to trust him but fuck he doesn't want to let Harry slip away again. He has him. He's always wanted Harry. And now he's here and he feels the same.</p><p>Yes, he fucked up. But doesn't everyone? He too was scared and he made some bad decisions. Maybe for him, him being afraid also let Louis know that he too was onto something important. Ie. Louis.</p><p>He's trying and no, Louis can't just forgive him for the shit he pulled but he can't stop loving him either. By denying himself of loving Harry the way he's always wanted to, he's making himself more and more miserable. Niall was right.</p><p>They both love each other and they're here with each other. They've both made some mistakes and while Harry's was bigger, it doesn't mean he's a horrible person. He's learnt from them and he's come back to Louis because Louis is his home. Because Louis feels right. He's willing to drop everything in LA to be <em>here</em> with Louis.</p><p>What are they doing, playing this weird dance where both of them love each other but neither of them are doing anything about it? Where the boy he's been pining for for months loves him back but he's just doing nothing about it.</p><p>He's scared but scared doesn't have to mean it's a bad thing. It doesn't. He knows that now. He'll put it all on the line again, he will, because that's what love is, isn't it? It's giving someone your all despite everything. Despite all the risks because that person is worth it.</p><p>He's done it once and dammit he's prepared to do it again because it's <em>Harry</em>. Harry--- the Harry he's always known and convinced himself he'd made up for weeks. He knows now that this is who Harry really is. This is <em>his</em> Harry.</p><p>Determined, he puts his slippers on and heads out the bedroom. He grabs his car keys and opens the door, his heart jumping to his throat when he sees someone already behind it.</p><p>"Harry?" he asks in disbelief, stepping back, heart beating wildly.</p><p>"Louis?" he frowns, "where were you going?"</p><p>"To you. What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to see you," he says, letting out a breath, "I came to tell you that I love you."</p><p>"I know you've said that," Louis says softly.</p><p>"No, I love you, Louis. I love the way you smile, with the crinkles by your eyes, I love the way you laugh, the way you treat other people, your heart, your sense of humour, the way you get so passionate about anything to do with baking. Thank you for showing me what that kind of love is like. And I can't believe I get to experience it with you."</p><p>Louis swallows."That's all?" he jokes.</p><p>Harry bites his lip. "I know you're scared I'll hurt you again and I can't guarantee that I never will. I think we both will inevitably hurt each other. But I promise you I'll never do it intentionally. I promise you that I'll never leave like that ever again. You mean the world to me, Lou. I just needed some time to figure that out and I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be," he says, "I mean, yes, you should be but don't be sorry for taking time to figure things out. I think you would have needed that either way. I wish you would have handled it better but I can't... I can't keep holding onto that," he sighs, "the anger of it all is driving me mad when all my heart is aching to do is love you."</p><p>Harry wipes his cheeks, teeth still gnawing on his lip.</p><p>"I think... I think we have a lot to work on, in terms of trust. But I... You're right here in front of me, telling me how much you love me and God, I've wanted to hear that for ages."</p><p>Harry let's out a wet laugh. "I'll say it to you forever if you want me to."</p><p>Louis chuckles. He shakes his head. "I'm willing to put everything on the line for you again, Hollywood. Please don't fuck it up again."</p><p>Harry's body sags. He nods earnestly. "I won't. If I ever do Niall will get to do a lot more than just punch in me in the balls."</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Oh, trust me, <em>I</em> will do a lot more."</p><p>"Okay," Harry agrees.</p><p>"Okay," he breathes out. Slowly, a little unsure, he steps closer to Harry, their faces inches apart.</p><p>Harry is the one to close the gap, finally. He cups Louis' face and kisses him softly, pressing their lips together sweetly, timidly. Louis gets his hands on Harry's waist and kisses back, the feeling lighting a fire inside his body.</p><p>It's everything he dreamed about and more. His lips are soft and gentle and his tongue teases Louis' lower lip gingerly before he pulls away, foreheads pressed together.</p><p>"Thank you," he breathes out.</p><p>Louis snorts. "Not off the hook yet, Styles."</p><p>"You're right," he pulls back, "can I take you out on a date?"</p><p>Louis grins, biting his lip. He nods. "Yeah, think you owe it to me now. Work for it, Hollywood."</p><p>Harey chuckles. "Um, one thing though..."</p><p>"Yeah?" he asks, his thumbs moving over Harry's hips on their own accord.</p><p>"You'll have to give me some date recommendations because I don't really know many places around here still."</p><p>Louis laughs. "Deal," he says, and seals it with a short press of their lips.</p><p>___</p><p>"Okay," Niall breathes out, "Okay and you're sure about this? You two aren't going to fuck it up again?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm sure. I--- I think it might seem like I'm crazy but I do love him and I think we can work out. I have to try, Niall. I want to."</p><p>"As long as you're sure, that's all. I don't want you to feel like you have to."</p><p>"I don't. We'll take it slow and we'll have to build up trust again but I can see it, in the way he looks at me, I know he's sincere. And that's --- that's all I need. I told him thats all I need."</p><p>"Okay, good," he nods, "still can't believe you two thought about doing the same thing and literally ran into each like a fucking rom com."</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Yeah, it just goes to show, for me, that he's just as determined to make this work as I am and I'm giving that a chance."</p><p>"I have a good feeling about it, this time 'round," he says.</p><p>Louis smiles. "Not jinxing anything yet, Niall," he gives him a wink but deep down, he has a good feeling about it too.</p><p>Now he just has to hope and pray that Harry fucking Styles doesn't do anything to fuck it up again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so, Louis fucks up. Not as <em>drastically</em> as Harry did but he makes a mistake and he's trying to apologize but Harry won't hear him out.</p><p>"Baby, I promise you, I didn't mean to," he says, sighing.</p><p>Oh, how the tables have turned.</p><p>Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't <em>mean</em> to have John at <em>my</em> birthday party when you <em>know</em> he still has a thing for you?"</p><p>Louis sighs. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it'd be a big deal because clearly I'm only interested in you and he's Niall's friend too."</p><p>"Then why did you have to invite him?" Harry asks, huffing in frustration.</p><p>"Because he is still a friend, Niall's friend, like I said, " Louis shrugs.</p><p>"A friend who's basically in love with you," Harry roll his eyes, "of course I would love to see the guy who's in love with my boyfriend at my own birthday party."</p><p>"Baby, I told you I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. I love you, you know this. I'm the one who pined for you for ages, in case you've forgotten."</p><p>Harry's face falls. "I know that and I still hate myself for doing that," he says quietly, "but we've come a long way since then, don't you think? Please don't throw it in my face again."</p><p>And, okay, Louis can do better. He can get caught up in his anger or sadness and say something nasty. But he doesn't want to constantly do that. They have come a long way and he has forgiven Harry, after it had taken months to.</p><p>"I'm sorry, love," Louis say, softer this time, "please know I have no interest in anyone but you though."</p><p>Harry sighs, his guard dropping. "I know that. I'm sorry I got jealous because I do trust you. If anything, you should be the one not trust me," he laughs, soft but self-depricating.</p><p>"I trust you," he says gently, walking up to him, placing his hands on Harry's hips, "I really do."</p><p>"I trust you too. I just hate the way he looks at you," Harry scowls.</p><p>Louis sighs, pulling him close, their bodies touching in every way. "You know, I used to hate when Ethan touched you all the time," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "so I know what jealousy feels like."</p><p>"Sorry," he says back, arms snaking around Louis' neck.</p><p>"No, it's fine. You're right. I probably shouldn't have invited him when it was meant to be your special day. I'm sorry I didn't even ask you."</p><p>"Yeah, well," Harry huffs, Louis placing another kiss to his cheek, "I have you at the end of the day, don't I?"</p><p>Louis' eyes fill with mirth. "Always do, love," he says.</p><p>Harry grins. "I should probably go back out there and apologize for leaving like that from my own birthday party..."</p><p>"Probably," Louis hums, catching Harry's lips between his own, "or we could just," he nibbles, "stay here for a bit..."</p><p>Harry smiles against his kiss. "Lou, they're literally outside this bathroom, waiting for us to come back out."</p><p>"So, let them wait a little longer then," Louis says, walking until Harry's back hits the bathroom wall, "it's all your fault for letting me find out how addictive your kisses would be."</p><p>Harry laughs, the sound happy and airy. Louis smiles back. That's all he's ever wanted to do for Harry and now he feels lucky enough to be able to.</p><p>"I love you," Harry pecks him, "but I really think we should head back out."</p><p>Louis groans. "Fine, but when we get back to my place..."</p><p>"I know, I'll have my way with you," Harry bites his lip, drawing Louis in for one more blinding kiss before pulling away.</p><p>Louis smiles to himself as Harry pushes himself away from Louis and to the door. "Do you want me to ask John to leave?"</p><p>"No, just don't keep your hands off me for the rest of the night," Harry says with a smirk, swaying his hips a bit.</p><p>Louis bites back a growing grin. "Won't be hard then," he says, stepping to Harry and placing a hand on his hip, "still mad at me for it though, aren't you?"</p><p>Harry hums. "Yep," he confirms.</p><p>"You have every right to be," Louis says, kissing his shoulder, "Hey, I also don't want you to keep rehashing the past, okay? You're allowed to be upset with things I do or decisions I make. I'm sorry I even brought it up in the first place."</p><p>Harry turns around, hands coming to Louis' collar, tugging on it a little, before straightening it out. "I know it's just... It can get a little hard sometimes, to forget how much I hurt you and how much of an ass I was."</p><p>Louis sighs, his own hands resting on top of Harry's. "I know. But I also know that it was a mistake and that you know that and that I don't wanna dwell on it all the time. Compare this birthday to the last one, you're happier, yeah?"</p><p>Harry nods, eyes darting to Louis' shirt. "Aside from Johnathan... Yes," he smiles.</p><p>Louis huffs out a laugh. "If you want him gone, consider him gone, babe."</p><p>"It's fine, just... You know, keep your hands on my arse or something," he grumbles.</p><p>Louis barks out a laugh. "How romantic. Nothing says I love you like groping my boyfriend's arse."</p><p>Harry chuckles, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Don't act like you don't like my arse. We're both arse men, we've established this."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll keep my hands on your arse."</p><p>"Well, not if you look so forced to," he squawks, offended.</p><p>Louis shakes his head. Sometimes he can't believe Harry is his and he means it in the best way possible. "Baby, if I had it my way, we wouldn't be out there right now and my hands would be all over you, not just on your arse."</p><p>Harry's cheeks turn pink. "You're buttering me up, love," he mumbles.</p><p>"Is it working?" Louis asks, bringing one hand of Harry's up to his mouth and placing a kiss on his knuckles.</p><p>Harry smiles softly. "Let's just go eat some fucking cake so we can go home and fuck."</p><p>Louis snorts. "Well not if you sound like you're being forced to," he mocks.</p><p>Harry slaps his chest playfully and turns around. "Come on, before they think we're actually fucking in here."</p><p>Louis sighs, following Harry out, their hands intertwined as Harry leads them back into the crowd.</p><p>He really should have had the party at his place instead of Niall's. Niall just had to throw it here because it's 'brand new' and he 'needs to have a party here'.</p><p>If they were at his, they could have done as they pleased by now. Well, they still technically could but Harry is too polite for that to happen, especially at Niall's new place.</p><p>"Do not tell me you two fucked in my bathroom," Niall huffs, hands on his hips.</p><p>Harry pats his shoulder. "We didn't, Ni. Sorry. Just... Sorted some stuff out."</p><p>Louis, as promised, comes beside Harry and places a hand right above his arse, shy of the swell of it. "Not yet, at least."</p><p>"Fucking hell," Niall groans, "really can't wait till you two move away from here."</p><p>Harry smiles at Louis. "Can we go cut my birthday cake now?"</p><p>"Yes, come on," Niall says, leading the way back into the dining area where people are gathered, waiting for them.</p><p>John is still standing there, looking awkward. As soon as he'd come in and said Louis and Niall invited him, Harry stormed off into the bathroom. So, it's understandable he'd look so out of place.</p><p>It was a mistake though. He probably shouldn't have agreed when Niall asked if it would be okay for him to come. He passes John an awkward smile.</p><p>It is true that John still tried to get with him after Harry came back into his life. They'd decided to take it slow, because things were so complicated at first and they'd still needed to build up trust between them.</p><p>So they didn't exactly label anything in the beginning, which gave John the impression that he was still technically single when he'd gone to the pub one night. After that, needless to say, Harry was very much adamant on them being boyfriends, even halfway across the world in LA, frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>John still made it known that he's very much ready for Louis when he's available. Louis doesn't think he meant it in a malicious way but the words still don't sit right with him.</p><p>God, no wonder why Harry was mad---still kind of is. What was he thinking?</p><p>Louis' worries disappear when Harry kisses his cheek. "Come on, start singing for me now."</p><p>Louis chuckles. "Okay, okay," he says, moving his hand to Harry's waist. "As the birthday brat," he fake coughs, "I mean, boy," he smiles sweetly laughter erupting around them as Harry hits his chest, "Like the birthday boy said," he corrects, "we should probably start singing."</p><p>So they do start singing and Louis helps Harry cut the cake that <em>he</em> made for him, covered in a chocolate gananche. Harry hums in delight, kissing Louis a little longer than needed, but Louis knows why.</p><p>"Thank you, babe," Harry says softly.</p><p>"Any time. Know how much you love my cakes," he says with a playful smile.</p><p>Harry giggles softly, kissing him again.</p><p>___</p><p>"Moving is stressful," Harry huffs, collapsing onto the couch, "though I do love the view of you bending down so much."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, laughing. He steadies the box in his hand, turning around to face him. "You can only imagine how tiring it is for me to also start over in a whole new bakery here in London."</p><p>"Sorry," he pouts, "you are sure you want this right? I told you I'll move to Donny for you and we can stay there."</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "No, I think I needed to take a step forward. Now, I'm the proud owner of two bakeries, one in Donny and one in fucking London. It's amazing."</p><p>It is amazing. He wasn't too sure about it at first but he and Niall realized it'll be better for business for sure and Niall was more than capable of running the Donny one and hire reliable co-workers.</p><p>It is intimidating to do this though. Louis feels like he's starting over completely. And, in a way, he kind of is. But he's excited about it too. He's hired one other co-worker who he'll have to start training soon and teach her all the recipes but it'll all be worth it in the end.</p><p>Besides, he finally gets to move in with his boyfriend. They've been waiting to do this for a while now.</p><p>Being in London is also easier for Harry as any acting opportunities he'd get outside of LA would be in London. He still has to travel there now and again because he is after all a Hollywood Heartthrob.</p><p>And, above everything, Harry wants to keep their relationship to be just theirs as much as possible. Louis doesn't argue. He wouldn't like the unwanted attention and he's honestly not entirely ready for it yet.</p><p>Plus, the attention would affect his working at the bakery and he doesn't want that. He wants to know that whatever happens to him, he earns all by himself.</p><p>"Put the pots under the sink," Harry instructs.</p><p>Louis huffs, placing the box down. "Why don't you do that yourself and stop bossing me around?"</p><p>Harry pouts. "Because it's so far away."</p><p>"You're being a spoiled sport," Louis says, "come and do some work, Hollywood."</p><p>Harry laughs softly. "Fine. But can we take a break soon, please? My legs hurt."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Jesus this boy. "Fine. We can order pizza and relax a bit in about half an hour."</p><p>"Relax how?" he asks, smirking.</p><p>"You're too tired to lift boxes but have no problem having sex?" Louis laughs in disbelief.</p><p>Getting to know Harry in bed was a whole other journey. He was wild and insatiable at times but Louis loved that he kept him on his toes. He's kinky as fuck too; willing to try just about any and everything.</p><p>Plus he's absolutely versatile, so <em>literally</em> any and everything.</p><p>I'm short, their sex is great, really.</p><p>"Well, you keep bending over," Harry whines.</p><p>"And you're still wearing those tight Jean shorts. What's your point? I have some self control."</p><p>Harry squawks, offended. "Whatever," he huffs, laying back down, "can't I have a nap first?"</p><p>Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. "At this point if it means you'll stop complaining, then just do it."</p><p>Harry cheers. "Thank you. I promise I'll help out more a little later."</p><p>He does end up helping more later on. He sets up the bed post and dresses their mattress in a sheet and duvet, with pillows. He also packs away the remaining kitchen utensils and packs up their towels and linen in the cupboard.</p><p>Louis is impressed and more than happy to let him take over after two hours of him doing most of the work. After all of it, they sit on the couch, cuddled close to each other, feeding each other slices of pizza.</p><p>"I really like this," Harry says, swallowing his food.</p><p>"I would hope so. You paid for most of it," Louis says dryly.</p><p>Harry sighs, pinching his thigh. "I mean I like being here, in our own space, with you next to me. It feels nice."</p><p>"I love you too, darling," Louis hums, kissing his temple.</p><p>Harry snorts, shaking his head. "Wait to ruin my romantic moment."</p><p>Louis scrunches his nose. "That's your definition of romantic?"</p><p>"Oh, come on," Harry whines, "you can't have everything; you're romantic and you're a great cook and a great baker. I get nothing."</p><p>"Babe, you're a millionaire who actually <em>has</em> talent. That's something, believe me," Louis says, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>Harry leans back. "No, I mean the boyfriend stuff. I feel like I'm a little bit useless sometimes."</p><p>Louis tilts his head to the side. "You're not useless, love. You're the best boyfriend."</p><p>"Am I? You don't feel like I'm... I don't know," he sighs, "I feel like you make all the sacrifices for me and I hate it. I don't want you to feel that way."</p><p>Louis stops chewing, swallowing slowly. He places the rest of his pizza down to turn towards Harry. "Love, how long have you been feeling this?"</p><p>"It's not--- I don't know," Harry turns his head to look at Louis, "I don't want you to feel the way you did before, when I was with Ethan, like you're not good enough or something so you need to change things or sacrifice things about yourself or for yourself  for me."</p><p>Louis frowns. "I've never--- I've never felt that, H."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I never did. Yes I felt insecure but not to that extent. I won't do anything drastic in the way you're thinking, just for you, no offence."</p><p>Harry chuckles softly. "I guess I'm just scared of hurting you again."</p><p>Louis sighs. He was scared about that for a long time too. But they've gotten to a point where they can trust each other. "Baby, I'm okay. We're okay. We're going to hurt each other, we have, but I know it's never intentional."</p><p>Harry nods slowly, moving closer until he drops his head onto Louis' shoulder. "I love you," he breathes into his neck, "thank you for choosing me."</p><p>Louis leans his own head against Harry's, on hand coming up to rest on his back, thumb rubbing over the soft material of his shirt. "Can't keep dwelling on the past, baby. I know I was mad and I know you made some mistakes, I did too. But it's over and now we're here, together, yeah? That's all that matters."</p><p>He feels Harry nod against before moving in closer, his arms wrapping around Louis' waist, body practically on top of Louis' lap. Louis laughs, adjusting himself until they're both against the back of the couch, Harry's face still tucked into his neck and arms around his waist.</p><p>"Thank you for choosing me too," Louis says, "I know it mustn't have been easy after being in such a long confusing relationship with Ethan. I'm really sorry if I wasn't more sympathetic towards it before."</p><p>"Always knew deep down that it's gonna be you," Harry murmurs, placing a kiss to his collarbone, "sorry I had to take so long to get my head out of my arse."</p><p>Louis snorts. "I think we've said more than enough sorrys to each other, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah," he sighs, "I love you. Can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives together."</p><p>"I love you too," he says, placing a kiss to his head.</p><p>___</p><p>"Jesus, Harry," Louis groans, the warmth of his mouth and wet spit  sliding up and down his cock.</p><p>He tightens his grip on Harry's hair, fucking up slowly, watching Harry carefully. His pretty pink lips are wrapped around his cock like it's made for doing just that.</p><p>Harry bobs his head, humming around Louis, the vibrations making Louis' toes curl. He throws his head back in a moan, trying to fuck into his mouth again but this time, Harry's hands come to his hips to hold him down.</p><p>"Shit," he curses, pulling on Harry's hair. Harry moans around him, moving his head up and down faster. "Fuck, you're so good at this," Louis breathes out.</p><p>He looks at Harry, fingers reaching down, feeling his hollowed cheeks stretched around his cock. Harry's eyes are filled with tears but he doesn't relent, going in deeper, gagging but it only seems to make him hungry for more.</p><p>Louis' urge to fuck into his mouth becomes stronger but Harry has a strong grip on his hips to keep him down. He moans again. "Baby, I'm really close," he warns, the warmth of Harry's mouth giving his belly the most delicious feeling.</p><p>Harry looks determined, staring straight at Louis, quickening his pace. Louis grips his hair impossibly tighter, thighs spasming as he feels his cock twitch and release in hot spurts into Harry's mouth.</p><p>Harry only pulls off once he's done completely, thumb wiping some of the come at the corner of his lips and licking it back into his mouth.</p><p>Louis breathes in and out heavily. He let's out a laugh, swallowing. "Come on, love, let's help you finish."</p><p>Harry pulls his strained cock out of his boxers, stroking himself, precome leaking out the tip. Louis licks his lips, throat dry. Harry throws his head back, thumb swiping over the tip.</p><p>"Sit against the headboard," Louis says softly, "let me suck you off too."</p><p>Harry's eyes open, wide and glassy, cheeks flushed. He nods, doing as Louis said, still lazily stroking his cock.</p><p>Louis moves, bending between his legs, arching his back a bit so he has a bit of a view of Louis' arse before sucking him slowly, one hand at the base, moving it up and down too.</p><p>"God---fuck," Harry grips the sheets on the bed, "I'm already close."</p><p>Louis smirks over the girth of his cock, moving a little faster, enjoying the hot, heavy feeling of Harry's cock in his tongue and down his throat. He twist his hand a bit and that's all it takes for Harry to come with a shout into Louis' mouth, thrusting his hips up.</p><p>Louis sputters but he swallows it down, wiping his mouth when he's done. Harry relaxes against the headboard, sated. Louis falls next to him, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Always so good with you," Harry says, shimming down to lay next to Louis, briefs still halfway down his thighs. He pulls them back up haphazardly.</p><p>Louis grins. "Thanks for that right before I go into work, love," he says, voice croaky.</p><p>"You're welcome," Harry kisses his cheek, "I'm so proud of you and I will be there around lunch time, okay?"</p><p>Louis nods appreciatively. "Will save your usual for you."</p><p>Harry grins back. They share one last kiss before Louis has to force himself to go into the shower and get ready for work.</p><p>The day is more or less the same as the others. He tastes Nicola's choux pastry for the second time and it's safe to say she's catching on fast. She grins widely when Louis tells her as much.</p><p>Just before lunch time, his mum pops in to visit, much to his surprise. He hugs her, smiling.</p><p>"What on Earth are you doing here?" he asks her, holding her by her shoulders.</p><p>"I had to come and see this place again. The opening day was a bit all over the place," she explains, "it's nice to see it now," she says, scanning the place again.</p><p>"Oh, well, thanks, mum," he smiles, "do you want something to eat then?"</p><p>"Yes, sure, let me see what you have," she says, rubbing her hands together.</p><p>"The kids are doing all right then?" Louis asks as she scans the various sweets and baked goods.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Hope you will visit soon," she smiles gently, "especially Dory."</p><p>Louis smiles softly. "I will," he promises.</p><p>"Any danishes left then?" she asks.</p><p>"Saving the last one for Harry actually," he mumbles, cheeks slightly warm.</p><p>She grins. "Okay. I'll have a lemon and poppy seed muffin then."</p><p>Louis nods, handing her her muffin and telling her to sit at the nearby seating area adjacent to the display unit on one of the stools.</p><p>"Nothing to drink?" he asks.</p><p>"No, I'm all right, dear. I have a bit of a drive back so I'd rather not."</p><p>Louis nods in understanding. "You came so far, mum. Everything okay?"</p><p>She reaches over to punch his cheek. "Yes, everything is fine. I genuinely just wanted to see this place again and see how you're doing. How's everything going with Harry?"</p><p>Louis smiles at the mention of his name. "I'm doing fine and everything is going well with Harry so far, touch wood," he says, knocking the counter.</p><p>"That's so great to hear. This place really is incredible. I am very proud of you, I hope you know."</p><p>Louis grins. "I know."</p><p>Ten minutes into the conversation, none other than Harry walks in, a brown paper bag in his hand and a smile on his face. It falls a bit upon seeing Jay.</p><p>Harry is still fairly scared of his mum from the first time he'd met her. She'd given him a scolding and a threat and needless to say, after that, Harry has remained scared of her, somewhat.</p><p>It's ridiculou because she's the softest and kindest person ever. She wouldn't do anything to him even if she wanted to. Lottie would be the one he'd be worried about, if he was being honest.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," she smiles warmly, but he can tell she loves the fact that he's still kind of scared of her.</p><p>"Hi, Jay. Didn't know you'd be here," he mumbles, walking to her carefully and placing a kiss on her cheek before walking around the counter and to Louis, doing the same.</p><p>"Brought lunch, baby?" he asks Harry, seeing him place the bag down next to Louis.</p><p>He nods, then looks at Jay. "I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be joining us so I didn't even get to ask what you'd like..."</p><p>"Oh no, dear. It's fine. I just came to see Louis and have a muffin and I'm off. I have a bit of drive ahead of me."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Will you be okay to drive back by yourself?" Harry asks worriedly.</p><p>Louis loves him.</p><p>"More than, don't you worry," she smiles.</p><p>"Okay," he clears his throat, giving her a timid smile. "Um, let me go wash my hands quickly, okay?"</p><p>Louis nods, watching him head to the back. He looks at his mum again once Harry is gone. "He's still low key scared of you."</p><p>She laughs. "I can see that. Maybe it's better that way. At least until I know for sure he won't hurt you again."</p><p>"He won't," Louis rolls his eyes. She always did baby him a little too much. The whole 'no one is ever good enough for my precious boy' type. "We've been together for over a year now, mum. We're all good."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear you say that. You really look happy, hon. <em>I'm</em> so happy to see you this happy," she smiles, finishing the last bite of her muffin, "you and Harry should come over soon for a roast or something."</p><p>"That would be great," Louis agrees easily.</p><p>"What would be great?" Harry asks, suddenly appearing next to Louis again.</p><p>"Roast at my house. Maybe next Sunday if you're both free around lunch time?" she asks Harry.</p><p>Harry swallows. "O--okay. It's fine with me. Lou?"</p><p>"All good with me. I guess we'll see you then," he smiles at her. He hugs her goodbye twice and she also hugs Harry once before leaving.</p><p>"She hates me," Harry sighs, "doesn't she?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Before this, Louis'd thought that <em>he</em> was dramatic. "She doesn't, love. She's just protective over her son but she likes you."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry asks, doubtful.</p><p>"Yup," Louis kisses his nose, "now can you get what you brought. I'm starving."</p><p>___</p><p>Harry still isn't entirely convinced that his mum doesn't hate him when they arrive for the roast on Sunday.</p><p>They've met a handful of times now and each time, Harry has held back around her because he's scared of her. This time, Louis encourages him to go and talk to her.</p><p>They have a late lunch with Louis' siblings too and Harry is preoccupied by them as always. The two sets of twins were over the moon when they'd realized their brother's boyfriend was actually The Harry Styles. Daisy and Phoebe in particular. They're <em>still</em> a little star struck by him to this day.</p><p>When they're cleaning up, Louis spots his mum taking the dishes to the sink and nudges Harry. "Go help her with the dishes," he says.</p><p>Harry purses his lips. This was Harry's chance to talk to her alone and clear up the air between them. It wasn't like it was bad per se, it just still felt tense, especially from Harry's side. He didn't want that to be a continuous thing for as long as they're together.</p><p>Louis and the others sit down to watch a movie in the living room while Harry and his mum talk in the kitchen. He tries to peep at them as much as he can. When twenty minutes have gone by, Louis gets up and decides to try and... Hear a little bit more to see where this is heading.</p><p>"I know I've hurt him once before but it will not happen again, I promise you," Harry says sincerely, softly.</p><p>"I know and my son seems very happy with you so I just hope he's made the right choice trusting you again," she says, not unkindly.</p><p>"Trust me, Jay, what he and I have is something I don't plan on letting go of any time soon."</p><p>Louos leans in closer, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah I--- I wanna marry him one day. He's it for me. I don't--- I don't know whether he's there yet or not but trust me, I'd ask him to marry me tomorrow if I could."</p><p>Louis' heart jumps to his throat, beating rapidly. He wants to marry Louis. He said that. To Louis' mum.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," she says, but happily this time," well I'm holding you to that, Mr. Big shot," she chuckles.</p><p>Then it sounds like they hug, materials of their clothes sounding crunched and ruffled. Louis doesn't realize he's crying until he feels a droplet hit his lip. He wipes it away, biting back a grin and shakes his head.</p><p>Slyly, he walks away and joins his siblings again, trying to keep a smile off of his face. His mum and Harry come in about ten minutes later, his mum pinching Harry's cheek.</p><p>"Never hated you, darling," she tells him teasingly.</p><p>Harry blushes. "Sorry," he mumbles to her.</p><p>He joins Louis on the couch as the movie finishes up and Louis can't stop smiling at him, touching him, kissing his cheek or his temple.</p><p>He laughs at some point when it becomes the tenth temple kiss, maybe, but doesn't ask anything until they get back home. <em>Their home</em>, while they cuddle on the couch and Louis nuzzles into his hair like he can't get enough of him.</p><p>Well, he can't. He's just being extra affectionate today and Harry obviously can tell.</p><p>"Are you high, babe? Did you drink something, maybe?" Harry snorts.</p><p>"Just love you lots," Louis says honestly, staring at him. He can't believe he gets to have this boy all to himself. He can have all the fame in the world and be adored and loved by millions but none of them know Harry like Louis does. None of them will love Harry like Louis does. The thought sends a zip down his spine.</p><p>"I love you too," he laughs again when Louis connects their lips passionately. "Lou, are you horny? 'Cause you know you can just ask and we can go, you know, do whatever you wanna."</p><p>Louis let's out a breathy laugh. "I'm not horny--- well, not particularly."</p><p>If Harry carries on his marriage talk though, he'll be well on his way there.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Harry asks, still amused but also confused.</p><p>"I just," Louis moves some of his hair from his forehead, "I feel lucky to have you."</p><p>He's trying not to let it slip that he heard some of the conversation between his mum and Harry in the kitchen and that it got him to tears but it's hard because he just wants to tell Harry that he feels the same.</p><p>"I'm the lucky one, trust me," Harry cups his face and kisses him softly.</p><p>Louis smiles. "For the record," he starts, unable to stop himself because apparently blurting out his feelings is a thing he does, "I would marry you tomorrow."</p><p>Harry gasps, pulling away a little. "You heard that!" he hisses, whacking his chest.</p><p>"Yes," he winces, "oops?"</p><p>"Oh God," he groans, cheeks turning red. "Wait," he looks up at Louis again, "you would?"</p><p>"Of course I would," he says seriously, intertwining their fingers, "though it's cute that you think you'd ask first."</p><p>Harry laughs. "Wait, really though?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, Mr. Big Shot," he mocks, laughing, "you are it for me too, love."</p><p>Harry let's out a breath, collapsing onto him, hugging him and kissing him soundly. You'd think Louis had actually already asked Harry to marry him from the way he's acting.</p><p>"You really didn't think I'd say yes if you had to ask me tomorrow?" Louis asks as he pulls away.</p><p>"I don't know. I just--- I was scared I guess. But I--- I'm so happy you feel the same way I do, that we're on the same page."</p><p>Louis smiles softly. "We're on the same page, love. Don't worry. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," he smiles back, kissing him again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: halosboat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>